El viaje continua, las crónicas de Luna Scarlet
by lokaria Akire
Summary: Alguien que nos conoce a todos los humanos en todas las dimensiones y mundos; sin embargo no tiene ni un cuerpo, ni alguien con quien pasar su vida inmortal, perdida, en el tiempo y el espacio observándolo todo.Hasta que aparece una voz con 1 propuesta...
1. El prestamo de la Voz

Cápitulo1: "El préstamo de la Voz"

Perdida en el tiempo.

Olvidada en mitad de ninguna parte y de todos los lugares a la vez.

Es inmortal en el tiempo y el espacio.

¿Quién o qué soy? ¿Dónde y cuando existo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Se perdían sus acertijos en la oscuridad que la rodeaba, nunca sería nada, jamás podría ser algo o alguien, porque no tenía la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa para remediar su situación. Caía o tal vez se hundía, quizás solo flotaba o puede que estuviese volando; aunque si carecía de cuerpo como ella pensaba no podría hacer nada de aquello; pero si pensaba existía ¿no?

- "Debo intentar sentir algo más, ver, oír, tocar, saborear, oler, hablar, caminar, correr…" – se perdían sus pensamientos en una espiral infinita. – "Seré la magia, el poder y la fuerza, seré la alegría, la fe y la esperanza, seré algo o alguien importante para aquello o aquellos a los por los que mi alma luche por seguir adelante." – disfrutaba usando eso que la especie humana llamaba "imaginación" para sentir todos sus pensamientos mucho más reales.

- ¿Te pondrías un nombre? – preguntó una voz irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos rompiendo su soledad por primera vez desde el comienzo de su infinita existencia.

- Seré Luna, porque la especie humana ama ese satélite nocturno, pero a la vez tendré un nombre menos ambicioso… ¿pero cual escoger? Hay tantos. – respondió ella a la voz que la había interrumpido.

- ¿Te gustaría ser Scarlet? – preguntó la voz de nuevo recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ella. - ¿querrías ser una bruja?

- ¿Bruja? – preguntó a la voz con curiosidad al no saber que significado tenía aquella palabra. – Quiero ser humana. – espetó sin esperar a la respuesta de la voz.

- Una mujer humana con poder, magia y fuerza es una bruja. – explicó la voz a la existencia pensante que atendía expectante. - ¿quieres conocer todo lo que existe en el universo y el infinito? – preguntó de nuevo y recibió otra afirmación. – pero sabes que los humanos no recuerdan todo con tanta claridad como tú o que si te convierto en un ser humano serás mortal y cuando mueras volverás aquí, sola para el resto de la eternidad, ¿aun así quieres ser humana? – Ella pensó durante unos momentos sobre aquello.

- Aun así, aun si quedase aquí por el resto de la eternidad, sola, como dices; durante toda una vida humana, lo que para mí no implica mucho tiempo, habré sido uno de ellos, habré visto lo que ellos ven, habré tenido una cara, un cuerpo, tal vez entable amistad con alguno de esos extraños seres o descubra por fin el significado de la palabra amor, la cual no entiendo, porque yo no puedo sentir… - comenzó a enumerar razones por las cuales quería ser uno de los miembros de aquella especie aunque la experiencia una vez terminada le causase más dolor que alegría. – Por todo ello y mucho más deseo ser un ser humano aunque sufra siendo uno de ellos.

Después de esa conversación la voz desapareció y en mitad de la nada donde esa existencia incorpórea habitaba apareció un cuerpo humano. Con una nota al cuello que decía: "Modelar al gusto del alma que lo habite, instrucciones: meter el alma en el cuerpo y esperar a que la luz cese" Se le ocurrió una duda, ¿dolería? ¿Dolería meterse en el cuerpo? ¿Dolería que este cambiase para transformarse en lo que ella deseaba ser? Pero le dio igual, no temía al dolor, porque nunca lo había sentido.

Y así fue como se metió en aquel extraño cascaron humano, su piel se tornó suave y de un tono rosa blanquecino que incitaba a que la mirasen; su nariz se perfiló delicada ofreciéndole la capacidad de percibir olores; su boca se abrió y sus labios tomaron consistencia, rojos como dos pétalos de rosa e igual de suaves aunque ni muy grandes ni casi inexistentes, eran perfectos y casi tan tentadores como el resto de lo que se estaba formando; después fue el turno de sus senos, ella no los imaginaba muy prominentes pero si quería que le diesen cierta sensación de curvas a su cuerpo humano igual que sus caderas; manos y pies pequeños pero resistentes, piernas y brazos fuertes pero de aspecto delicado; por fin llegó el turno de su cabello, lo deseaba negro, pero también quería que tuviese reflejos rojizos, como mechas del color de su sangre y al final lo único que quedaba por escoger fueron los ojos.

- Hay tantos colores y formas. – se dijo escuchando su voz humana por primera vez con las pequeñas orejitas que aquel cuerpo poseía. – Me gustaría que fuesen el reflejo de mi "alma" pero…

- Te sugiero que te decidas pronto, pues en pocos minutos llegaras a una dimensión y a un mundo desconocidos para ti donde mayormente solo hay humanos. – dijo la voz y ella abrió los ojos sin pensar aun en el color. – es perfecto, ese color es perfecto para tu "alma". – dijo la voz y ella pudo ver una luz antes de caer suavemente sobre algo frío mullido.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló de manera incontrolada por un instante al sentir aquella superficie fría y suave al contacto con su piel. Después de aquello algo se acercó muy deprisa hasta ella, pero no lo vio muy bien, porque sus ojos aun no estaban acostumbrados a tanta luz.

- ¿De donde has salido? – preguntó una voz asustada e intrigada, procedente de aquel que la observaba. - ¿Quién eres?

- Luna… me llamo Luna Scarlet. – contestó frotándose los ojos al observar frente a ella uno de esos seres a los que tanto envidiaba y apreciaba. - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Está en el reino de Esfera, en las afueras de la ciudad del Principio y el Fin. – contestó el chico tirándole una cosa por encima. – Tápese, no sé como ha llegado aquí Luna, pero debería ponerse algo de ropa para no coger algún resfriado.

- ¿Ropa? ¿resfriado? – preguntó Luna tapándose con lo que él le había tirado cubriendo su recién estrenado cuerpo. - ¿Qué significado tienen esas palabras? – preguntó y él la miró completamente atónito.

- Ropa es… son… es algo de tela u otros materiales que se usa para abrigarse y no enfermar. – explicó y Luna sonrió gentilmente como agradeciéndole la explicación. – Y un resfriado es una enfermedad que causa dolores, hace que el cuerpo se caliente mucho y que casi no te puedas mover. – intentó simplificarlo al máximo y Luna sonrió aun más radiante al joven, que se sonrojó, estaba poco acostumbrado a que le sonriesen de esa manera.

- Tus mejillas están más rojas que antes, ¿eso es parte de un resfriado? – preguntó con inocencia y él se sonrojó aun más si cabe. – está empeorando… déjame comprobar algo. – pidió levantándose por fin del suelo dejando caer la capa, por lo que el chico se giró dándole la espalda.

- ¡Tápese! – gritó y Luna retrocedió asustada por el grito, pero comprendió que debía cubrir su cuerpo con aquella tela. Lo intentó, pero no conseguía que la tapase del todo. - ¿Está ya vestida? – ella no contestó y emitiendo un sonido de frustración del que se rió al instante decidió probar su magia. Con susurrar que quería ropa sobre su cuerpo apareció un vestido blanco de manga larga con pequeñas flores violetas bordadas en los puños de las mangas, en el cuello barco de la prenda y en el bajo de la falda que le cubría hasta los pies, con una cinta también violeta atada en la espalda con una preciosa lazada perfecta. En sus pies aparecieron unas zapatillas muy cómodas de color violeta y sobre sus hombros abrochada al cuello con un broche lleno de piedras de brillantes colores, apareció una capa blanca, muy cómoda y calida. – Magia… - dijo el joven que se había girado al no obtener respuesta y había visto como de la nada había aparecido aquella ropa cubriendo el cuerpo de Luna.

- Ahora estas del color de mi ropa, ¿estas bien? – interrogó ella acercándose al chico que retrocedió y callo sentado sobre la mullida y húmeda hierva. – Déjame comprobar que estás bien, por favor. – suplicó ella con una sonrisa triste agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del joven. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza por el miedo que le daba aquella bruja, pero al abrirlos comprobó que ella simplemente había posado su mano sobre la frente de él apartándole el flequillo con cuidado.

- Estoy bien. – contestó el joven agarrando la muñeca de la joven para apartar la mano de la bruja de su frente, pero al sentir esa suave piel y esa fina muñeca apresada por su mano fuerte y algo ruda, volvió a recuperar el color rosa tostado de sus mejillas y la miró a los ojos. – Son violetas, pero también son azules. – susurró y ella le miró confusa inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

- ¿Qué cosa es de tal color? – preguntó y él soltó su fina muñeca para que la joven terminase lo que fuese que le estuviese haciendo. Pero nada más soltar su muñeca de la mano de la joven salió una luz plateada que le cubrió la cabeza con una brisa tibia. - ¿mejor? – preguntó con la sonrisa más radiante e inocente que un cuerpo humano puede mostrar. – Aun no sé su nombre, ¿Cómo os…?

- Samuel Rogers – dijo él poniéndose en pie ayudándola a levantarse, había algo en la mirada de la joven que le incitaba a protegerla. - ¿Tenéis donde pasar la noche? – preguntó Samuel agarrando con delicadeza la mano de la joven, intentando que no notase su falta de delicadeza como la vez anterior. – Porque está comenzando a caer la noche y no es recomendable para alguien con magia quedarse a la intemperie con todos esos cazadores de magia pululando por aquí. – le dijo caminando hacia una pequeña casita rodeada por una tapia baja, junto a una muralla de tres o cuatro metros de alto al final del prado de hierva verde y mullida.

- Debo preguntar. – dijo ella y él se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de la joven bruja, para mirarla a la cara, descubriendo la preocupación de su mirada. - ¿Qué te harán los cazadores de magia si me encuentran en tu casa? – preguntó acariciando el dorso de la mano de Samuel con su fino pulgar; el interpretó que para tranquilizarlo, ella lo hacía porque le gustaba poder sentir con aquello que llamaban tacto.

- ¿Te preocupas por lo que me pase a mí y no a ti? – preguntó soltando la mano de ella, quien alzó su mirada azul violácea hasta los ojos del chico que la miraba enfadado y triste, pero ella no sabía porque esa mirada le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

- "Sus ojos son grises; no es excesivamente ancho de hombros; sus manos son un poco ásperas y duras, pero calidas y fuertes; su pelo rojo como la sangre es suave, pero mucho más corto que el mío." – pensó distraída sin decir o hacer nada mientras Samuel esperaba una respuesta coherente a su pregunta. En aquel momento lo notó, a la espalda del chico, cayeron del cielo tres hombres y un ser blanco. – Magos y espadachines. – murmuró agarrando la mano de Samuel y tirando de él corrió hacia esos tres extraños. – Samuel, no debes asustarte, pero puede que esos hombres tengan magia como yo. – Samuel agarró más fuerte la mano de Luna y aceleró el paso para ir a la par que ella. – Deberías ir hacia tu casa.

- No dejaré sola a una persona que ni si quiera sabe que significa la palabra ropa. – dijo Samuel muy serio y Luna sonrió corriendo sin cambiar el rumbo ni soltar la mano de Samuel.

- Mira Kuroncete, una linda parejita… - dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, pero mientras decía aquello se colocó medio disimulando entre los otros dos y los dos que corrían. – Hola. – saludó con amabilidad el rubio de ojos azules una vez Luna se detuvo a unos tres metros de ellos, dos metros del rubio.

- Eres… un mago. – dijo Luna feliz por la sensación acelerada en su pecho que respiraba agitado, tras la carrera. – Un mago que viaja entre dimensiones. – dijo eufórica con una de sus sonrisas radiantes de felicidad e inocencia, porque había encontrado a alguien que sin que esa persona lo supiese, ella conocía casi desde el mismo día de su nacimiento.

- Supongo que podría llamarse así. – contestó con una medio sonrisa falsa que entristeció un poco a Luna. - ¿Vosotros quienes sois? – preguntó al ver como el chico que acompañaba a Luna los miraba desconfiado.

- Yo me llamo Luna Scarlet, este es Samuel Rogers. – dijo ella tomando la mano de su compañero con delicadeza, para comprobar que seguía junto a ella. – Y vosotros sois: Fay, Shaoran, Kurogane y Mokona Modoki. – sonrió ella avanzando un paso hacia ellos, pero Fay retrocedió. – Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que soy… te costó mucho estudiarme. – le dijo con dulzura a Fay que abrió los ojos como platos y dejó de retroceder alarmando a Kurogane que llevó su mano a su catana.

- Espera… - pidió Fay avanzando hacia Luna. – Eres el ser que se creó a raíz de todos los recuerdos de los humanos. – dijo Fay un poco cohibido, sintiéndose pequeño frente a aquella "persona" tan poderosa. – Pero se supone que no tienes cuerpo y habitas entre el tiempo y el espacio. Junto a… - se detuvo al notar que ella lo ignoraba mientras paseaba su mirada por su rostro con unas leves lágrimas en el rostro.

- Has sufrido tanto, Yuui. – murmuró de forma que solo él la oyó, pero al oír aquel nombre el viajero se estremeció levemente. – Vuestros recuerdos son tan poderosos y dolorosos, solo erais dos niños. – murmuraba llorando y de cada lagrima que caía de sus ojos y tocaba el prado surgían hermosas flores blancas. – Fay pensó en ti hasta el final y no te guarda rencor… él nunca podría… - El rubio estaba estático, la tristeza le invadía el pecho, pero a la vez se sentía aliviado. – Concéntrate en él y en mí, o en la esencia de cualquier persona que conozcas y luego en mí; yo soy parte de todos ellos aunque no lo sepan. – le dijo ella abrazándolo y al segundo el mago la abrazó también acariciando con sus manos el largo cabello de la chica. – No estás solo, no como yo.

- Luna… - la llamó Samuel algo temeroso de que ahora que ella parecía haber encontrado a alguien que conocía lo olvidase allí en mitad del prado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que la encontrasen los cazadores de magia. – Podéis venir con nosotros a mi casa, aquí corremos peligro. – Dijo Samuel tragándose todo su orgullo invitando a los desconocidos también. – Total, Duna me va a matar igualmente por llevar magos a casa. – dijo apartándose el flequillo de la cara, para ver como Luna le sonreía desde los brazos del mago rubio.

- Sam y Fay tienen el mismo corte de pelo, Puu. – Mokona rompió el silencio y Luna se rió soltándose con cuidado de los brazos de Fay para coger a Shaoran y a Kurogane de las manos guiándolos tras ella, por el prado. – Mokona también quiere mimitos, Puu. – dijo saltando sobre la cabeza de Fay que la abrazó con una sonrisa sin pizca de falsedad. – Fay está contento, Puu. Kuro-rin se va a poner celoso, Puu. – le dijo y el guerrero la fulminó con una mirada asesina, antes de notar como Luna le sonreía.

- Si quieres yo puedo llevar a Mokona y Fay puede ir con Kurogane, pero es que yo quería estar un ratito contigo antes de que volváis a poneros a perseguiros y pelear. – dijo ella con su sonrisa inocente y el guerrero apartó la mirada un poco sonrojado pero se topó con la mirada de Fay que aun le hizo sentirse más contra la espada y la pared. – Shaoran, ella está bien y te echa de menos. – le dijo al chico que la observaba en silencio desde hacía un rato, ambos se dedicaron una gran sonrisa. – Samuel, ¿podrías explicarle a Shaoran un poco más sobre tu mundo? Por favor. – le suplicó con una de sus sonrisas inocentes.

- Cla… Claro. – dijo él algo sonrojado esperando a que Shaoran se pusiese a su altura encabezando la marcha hasta su casa.

- No quería que se sintiera excluido, es un alma muy sensible, como tú. – le dijo a Kurogane que la miró perplejo. – ¿Me llevas a caballito? Es que siempre me ha gustado ver cuando llevabas a Tomoyo a tu espalda, parecía divertido. – le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Siempre has estado sola en aquella oscuridad, viendo nuestros recuerdos, viendo como todos eran felices o desgraciados sin poder hacer nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kurogane sorprendiéndola. - ¿no podías desconectar y dejar de observar esos recuerdos? – preguntó y ella se detuvo sonriendo, miró a Fay de reojo porque el mago iba con Mokona un poco más atrás que ellos. Acarició la mejilla de Kurogane, sorprendiéndolo y reconfortándolo.

- Si hubiese desconectado nunca hubiese podido ver vuestro viaje, ni vuestras vidas. – sonrió y Kurogane pareció más confuso. – Y en un principio se supone que no estaba sola, pero eso es algo en lo que no me gusta pensar, como a ti no te gusta pensar en cosas relacionadas con tus sentimientos, ¿verdad, Kuro-tan? – preguntó cambiando de tema sin que él lo notase con una sonrisita traviesa, pero Kurogane solo gruñó fingiendo estar enfadado. – Lo suponía, cuando se trata de correr detrás de alguien siempre corremos detrás de la misma persona. – dijo riéndose, por lo que Kurogane volvió a gruñir. - ¿al final me llevaras a caballito en tu espalda? – preguntó con una mirada expectante, por lo que el espadachín tiró de su brazo y Luna saltó, él la agarró por las pantorrillas mientras ella sonreía feliz. – Tener un cuerpo humano es genial. – murmuró jugueteando con el pelo de Kurogane mientras miraba hacia el horizonte con una gran sonrisa. La suave brisa acariciaba su cara, el olor de la hierba húmeda le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y el viento le traía a sus oídos las voces de Shaoran y Samuel que charlaban amistosamente.

- Luna Scarlet, es un nombre interesante. – dijo Fay alcanzando al espadachín y a la chica que había conseguido arrancar una sonrisita al hombre que la llevaba a su espalda. - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llamarte así? – preguntó el mago a la chica que alzó la vista hacia el satélite plateado que esa noche tenía forma de C.

- A la luna la aman o alguna vez la han amado todos los humanos de los que tengo recuerdos, yo quiero ser como ella un faro de luz entre toda la oscuridad pero que cuando falte el vacío que deje esté cubierto de estrellas. – respondió sin apartar la vista de la luna, mientras Kurogane y Fay la miraban asombrados. – Scarlet me lo sugirió la voz.

- ¿Voz? ¿de quien? – preguntó Fay un poco alarmado, ya que si esa "voz" había dado un cuerpo que pudiese aguantar el poder de Luna debía ser alguien o algo muy poderoso y puede que peligroso. – Mokona, ¿podrías preguntarle luego a Yuko si ella sabe algo de esto?

- No era la voz de Yuko. – respondió Luna sin apartar la mirada del cielo nocturno. – parecía un eco, una existencia que se desvanece en el tiempo y el espacio. – respondió Luna abstraída del mundo mientras miraba aquella C plateada que adornaba el cielo. – Si fuese "ella"… no, me habría destruido en vez de concederme mi mayor anhelo. – susurraba mientras jugueteaba distraída con el pelo negro de Kurogane.

- Tierra llamando a Luna, baja ya de tu mundo y de la espalda del tipo que da miedo y entrad a casa antes de que los cazadores de magia pasen por aquí en su guardia. – dijo Samuel un poco molesto. – Duna quiere conoceros y Shaoran agradecerá dejar de ser el centro de atención de mi hermanita, la loca. – dijo mirando algo territorial al hombre que cargaba a Luna sobre su espalda. – El rubio y el hombre de negro ya entran, deja de atosigar al pobre muchacho. – pidió con un grito hacia dentro de la casa donde se oían gritos de emoción de lo que parecía una manada de mujeres histéricas.

Una joven de la edad de Shaoran, aproximadamente, salió al umbral de la casa y gritó emocionada mientras Kurogane bajaba a Luna de su espalda. La chica se abrazó al cuello del mago rubio gritando eufórica y pletórica con la emoción de esconder en su casa a unos magos forasteros tan apuestos. Llevaba su pelo color naranja rojizo recogido en una coleta alta, que se lo apartaba de la cara pero dejaba ver que lo tenía muy largo, porque aun estando recogido le llegaba por debajo de sus omoplatos; su flequillo estaba cortado recto a la altura de sus finas cejas. Debajo de estas se encontraban dos ojos de un gris verdoso que miraban todo con emoción, una fina nariz, una boca de labios rosáceos, piel de color rosa tostado como la de su hermano y un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad.

- ¡Es tan, pero tan apuesto! – gritó abrazada a Fay que sonreía un poco incomodo ante el contacto directo de la joven. - ¡Un espadachín! – gritó al ver a Kurogane, soltando a Fay, saltó sobre el hombre de pelo negro y ojos rojos. - ¡Es tan fuerte! Te podrías parecer un poco a él, Sam. – dijo la chica reparando por primera vez en la joven de cabello negro con mechas rojizas, que la observaba desde la espalda de Kurogane. - ¿Eres la hermana de este espadachín? – preguntó la joven a Luna que negó con la cabeza algo impresionada por ese comportamiento humano tan interesante. - ¿Eres su novia? – preguntó, Kurogane gruñó y Fay se rió con picardía.

- ¿Novia? – preguntó mirando a Sam que esperaba también una respuesta. – Fay, ¿Qué es una novia? – preguntó al mago al darse cuenta de que Sam no iba a responder.

- Una novia es aquella persona por la que un hombre siente un amor especial y por eso la cuida, la protege e intenta no separarse de esa persona, porque sino ambos sufrirían. Y mientras están juntos pasan la mayor parte del tiempo creando recuerdos preciosos en común. – respondió Fay y ella asintió. – Por ejemplo… mmm… no se me ocurre un ejemplo. – les dijo a Sam y a Kurogane.

- Ya lo he entendido, no necesito un ejemplo, tengo unos cuantos muy claros. – dijo ella mirando hacia el umbral donde apareció Shaoran. – Sakura y Shaoran, el rey Yasha y la reina Ashura o Fay y Kurogane. – murmuró para sí haciendo reír a Mokona, a Sam y a Fay, mientras Duna soltaba apenada a Kurogane que fulminó a la pensativa chica con una mirada llameante y asesina, mientras Shaoran intentaba no reírse y que nadie notase su sonrojo. - ¿me he equivocado?

- Creo que le hubiese quedado más claro si en vez de decir "persona" cierto rubio hubiese dicho mujer. – dijo entre risas Samuel, sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos. – Aunque he de admitir que hacéis buena pareja. – dijo tomándole el pelo a los dos viajeros, para desahogarse porque estaban todo el rato junto a Luna. Fay paró de reír un poco avergonzado y sonrojado, mientras que Kurogane sin previo aviso le dio una colleja a Sam.

- Entonces… ambos están libres. – afirmó Duna intentando volver al ataque. - ¿entonces quien eres? ¿por qué estas todo el rato con ellos? – preguntó Duna temiendo aun que fuese la novia de Fay.

- Es algo así como mi hermana. – dijo Fay abrazando a la joven que sonrió, mientras Kurogane caminaba hacia la casa, con Duna pegada a él como una lapa. – Kuro-pon, no te pongas celosito que solo es mi hermanita pequeña. – dijo el mago corriendo detrás de Kurogane hacia la casa, detrás de él entró Shaoran temiendo que destrozaran la casa o que Kurogane se hartase de su anfitriona e hiciese algo que la ofendiese. Se quedaron Sam y Luna fuera de la casa, ella subida en una pequeña tapia que rodeaba un jardincito junto a la casita, mirando de nuevo el cielo nocturno y él se apoyó contra un árbol que crecía a pocos metros de la valla dentro del jardín; mirándola confundido, embelesado, feliz, intrigado, temeroso… y sintiendo mil emociones más con solo mirarla, mientras ella estaba abstraída mirando el cielo.

- Deberíamos entrar, los cazadores de magia… - no terminó la frase pues Luna cayó de la valla hacia dentro del jardín, Sam, se lanzó para cogerla pero se pasó con el impulso y ella calló sobre él. – Luna… Lu… - la llamó pero ella estaba profundamente dormida.

- Buena captura, hermanito. – dijo Duna con una sonrisita mientras él se levantaba del suelo con la chica dormida entre sus brazos, Samuel vio a su hermana y a los extraños asomados a la puerta. – Veo que te ha caído simpática, a pesar de ser una bruja de esas a las que tanto temes. – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisita cargada de ironía cuando Sam aun cargando a Luna, pasó junto a ella por el umbral de la puerta. Su rostro mostraba una madurez casi excesiva para alguien de su edad.

La tumbó en su cama, en el piso superior de la casa y bajó a ayudar a su hermana y a los forasteros a poner la mesa y a hacer más comida porque eran bastantes más de los que Duna esperaba. Pero mientras en las sartenes y los cazos se cocinaba la cena, Luna soñaba que volvía a estar rodeada de oscuridad, pero no estaba sola, sino que estaba con aquello a lo que tanto temía que regresara junto a ella, temía que "ella" volviese a aquel lugar perdido en el tiempo, olvidado en mitad de ningún lugar y de todas partes. El regreso de aquel ser tan opuesto a ella como la muerte y el nacimiento, como el amor y el odio, como el cielo y el infierno. Ella y ese ser una vez fueron un solo ente, pero desde hacía milenios se había separado por un motivo para ella importante, para el otro ente insignificante, pero suficiente como para que las dos criaturas más poderosas del universo decidieran dejar de hablarse o tener nada que ver la una con la otra.

El pecho humano del cuerpo de Luna descendía y ascendía agitado por la pesadilla entremezclada con recuerdos, no de los humanos, sino los suyos. Recuerdos de discusiones pacificas llevadas a cabo hacía eras, milenios…recuerdos felices que ahora dolían como cuchillas. Samuel y Fay subieron para despertar a Luna, pero no fueron capaces de pasar de la puerta, porque Luna para intentar protegerse de aquella pesadilla había creado un escudo mágico alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Kurai, no… por favor… - decía dando vueltas y retorciéndose sobre la cama. – Los humanos no merecen la destrucción… ellos no son todos malos… por favor… atiende a razones. – suplicaba mientras su frente se cubría de un sudor frío.

- ¡Luna! – gritó Sam al ver como el cuerpo de la joven se contorsionaba como intentando liberarse de unas ataduras invisibles. – Mago, haz algo. – le dijo a Fay que miraba con impotencia la escena, como él. – Por favor, no dices que es como tu hermana, pues haz algo. – le dijo agarrando a Fay del cuello de su ropa.

- Ella es mucho más poderosa que yo, es uno de los dos seres más poderosos del universo. – dijo Fay mirando apenado a Sam. – Mi magia no es comparable a la suya, es como comparar una pulga con una ballena jorobada, no tiene sentido. – le dijo a Sam que le soltó al escuchar a Luna gritar aterrada.

- Si solo pudiese entrar, podría despertarla. – decía Sam preparándose para lanzarse contra el escudo, pero Kurogane lo agarró. Él, Shaoran y Mokona habían subido tras escuchar el grito de Luna, temiendo que les hubiese pasado algo a ella, a Samuel o a Fay. – Suéltame, sé que puedo hacerlo, no dejaré que sufra por un maldito sueño. – dijo intentando liberarse de los brazos de Kurogane. – Lo he oído, ella sufre sola, viendo todos los recuerdos de los humanos, ve como somos felices, sufrimos, amamos, odiamos… pero ella está sola, eternamente sola. – le dijo a su captor con desesperación, pero Kurogane le soltó ante el grito de terror de Duna al ver a Luna.

- ¡Kurai! No… no los destruyas… destrúyeme a mí… sé perfectamente que eres mi hermana. – gritaba mientras en su cuerpo humano comenzaban a notarse algunas marcas de arañazos y moratones como de cadenas, sin embargo nadie veía que era lo que hería tanto a la chica. – Por favor… ellos ya han sufrido suficiente, no los destruyas. – lloraba la chica sin poder abrir los ojos, mientras sus heridas sanaban y aparecían otras nuevas, Sam ya libre y cansado de ver como ese algo invisible hería a Luna se abalanzó sin previo aviso contra el escudo. Sintió mil dolores al chocar contra este, como si cuchillas electrificadas atravesasen su piel, pero aun así sacó toda su fuerza para pasar. - ¡Kurai! ¡Detente! – esos gritos de dolor de Luna hicieron que el escudo de magia se desvaneciera el tiempo suficiente como para que Sam pasase.

- Lo logró. – dijo Fay sorprendido y agotado sentado en el suelo, con una de las fuertes manos de Kurogane apoyada sobre su hombro derecho. Sam se dio cuenta de que el mago le había ayudado a cruzar aquella barrera aun sabiendo que podrían morir ambos en el intento. – Levanta del suelo… tienes que despertar a mi hermanita. – le dijo Fay antes de desmayarse por el cansancio, justo en el momento en el que Kurogane se agachó temiendo que eso ocurriese y lo agarró evitando que el rubio se diese un cabezazo contra el suelo.

- ¡Luna! – gritó Sam arrastrándose hasta la cama, casi sin poder moverse. - ¡Luna Scarlet! Despierta maldita sea. – gritó agarrándose a los pies de la cama para levantarse pero algo le golpeó.

- "Ella es mía, patético ser inferior" – oyó Sam una voz parecida a la de Luna pero cargada de odio y rabia. – "Yo la liberaré de ese cascaron humano, ella no debería estar encerrada en ese cascaron." – volvió a oír en su cabeza, pero al no soltarse de los pies de la cama, lo que fuese que producía esa voz en su cabeza le golpeó de nuevo en el estomago.

- Arg… - se quejó Sam sin soltar la cama. – Ella no te pertenece y si quiere ser una humana será porque ha visto algo bueno en nuestra especie. – le dijo a la voz, agarrado al somier, avanzando un poco más hacia la cabeza de Luna que ya no sufría heridas solo gritaba entre sueños. – Tal vez seas su hermana, pero no eres su dueña. – dijo agarrándose con fuerza al somier mientras tosía tras un nuevo golpe de aquel ser invisible. – Kurai, ella lucha contra ti, ¡mira! – le gritó Sam ascendiendo hacia la cara de Luna.

- ¡Kurai! – gritó Luna con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Déjalos a ellos! ¡Mátame a mí en su lugar! – gritó Luna mientras Sam daba patadas al aire intentando liberarse de lo que fuera que le tenía apresados los tobillos y le impedía acercarse un poco más a Luna para despertarla.

- "No sois tan débiles como pensaba." – se rió en la mente de Sam la hermana de Luna. – "Pero aun así, no tienes ningún derecho a estar cerca de ella." – le dijo muy enfadada soltando durante un breve instante los tobillos del joven, que se abrazó a Luna. – "¡Te mataré! ¡Suéltala!" – aquellas palabras parecían ladridos que taladraban el cerebro de Sam, pero consiguió llegar hasta el oído de Luna.

- Despierta, vuelve con nosotros, no te dejes arrastrar por Kurai. – Le decía Sam en el oído a la chica que dormía respirando agitadamente. – Si yo que soy un simple humano sin ningún poder especial puedo aguantar sus ataques, tú… ¡tú puedes plantarle cara y vencer! – gritó al sentir como algo le quebraba los huesos de sus manos produciéndole un dolor horrible justo antes de lanzarlo contra los pies de la cama.

- "No deberías haberte metido, estúpido" – dijo la voz de Kurai en la cabeza de Sam que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia por el dolor de sus lesiones. – "Seré misericordiosa y acabaré rápido con tu patética vida" – proclamó Kurai con una voz que irradiaba diversión.

- ¡Samuel! – gritó Luna abriendo los ojos. - ¡Kurai! No te atrevas a tocar o dañar de nuevo a ese humano. – dijo Luna intentando sentarse en la cama.

- "No te metas, idiota" – le dijo Kurai haciéndole un par de arañazos a Luna, que frunció el entre cejo. – "Estas tan mona cuando te enfadas" – se burló Kurai de Luna que alzó su mano hacia el techo enseñando tres dedos. – "¿me estas dando un ultimátum? ¿tú a mí?" – preguntó Kurai casi riéndose.

- Cuando el ultimo de mis dedos se cierre, abriré la mano, Kurai. – dijo haciendo que las risas del ser invisible se oyeran hasta en las mentes de los que estaban fuera de la barrera mágica. – Y cuando la abra, la luz de la luna inundará a habitación. – Kurai insultó a su hermana. – Sé que eso te dolerá, pero también sé que no te matará. – dijo cabizbaja Luna dirigiendo una mirada de pena a Sam que luchaba por mantenerse consciente. – "paciencia, pronto dejara de doler. Enseguida terminará todo." – transmitió ese pensamiento a la mente de Sam que la miró como si temiese que ella fuese capaz de auto destruirse para salvarle de Kurai.

- ¡Luna! – gritó una vez cayó el ultimo dedo y Luna abrió la mano. Después de aquello un grito de dolor se oyó por todas partes, pero la luz plateada que Luna era demasiado potente, era tan potente como para hacer que todos los que estaban en la casa y aun estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría cerrasen los ojos, incluso Sam se llevó una de sus quebradas manos a la cara para evitar que aquella luz le dañase los ojos. Una vez el grito de dolor se extinguió la luz se fue apagando progresivamente hasta no dañar los ojos de los presentes pero si causarles un calor placentero que incluso despertó a Fay. – Luna, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sam sin poder moverse ni un poco porque ahora que la adrenalina había dejado de correr por sus venas le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Lo pregunta el idiota al que ha machacado un ser invisible. – dijo Duna entrando en el cuarto secándose las lágrimas. - ¿Qué o quien demonios ha sido eso? – preguntó a Luna que intentó acercarse a Samuel, pero la hermana de este no la dejó. – Responde, Luna.

- Eso, era mi hermana… - dijo ella con una mirada ausente llena de pena. – debe haberse dado cuenta de que he salido de "casa" y no le ha sentado nada bien. – explicó suavizando un poco la historia, pero Fay ayudado por Shaoran se sentó junto a ella en la cama. – Debería haberme quedado allí, solo he puesto en peligro a todos los que me rodeen de aquí hasta que muera. – dijo con un hilillo de voz y los ojos vidriosos mirando las sabanas manchadas con su sangre y la de Samuel. – Lo siento. – se disculpó y Duna se lanzó contra ella para abrazarla llorando.

- Tenía tanto miedo de que te fueses a morir, el idiota este es demasiado duro como para morir por una simple paliza, pero tú… - sollozaba Duna abrazada al pecho de Luna que estaba sorprendida ante la actitud de la pelirroja. – La próxima vez que te duermas estaré contigo, porque veo que este inútil bueno para nada no es capaz de cuidarte como debería. – dijo cambiando de actitud a una más decidida e implacable, mirando con reproche a su hermano.

- Si no tuviese todos los dedos de las manos rotos te estrangularía por menospreciar mi esfuerzo. – dijo Sam forzándose para hablar, por lo que Luna le dirigió una mirada de alivio. – Y tú, eres una bruja boba, ¿quien se queda dormida en una tapia y después pone una barrera en la habitación mientras la atacan? – le preguntó tosiendo y cerrando los ojos por el dolor que este acto le producía. – Fay casi se muere de agotamiento abriendo una maldita grieta en esa barrera para que yo pudiese pasar, mi hermana y Kurogane estaban al borde de un infarto y Shaoran no sabía como tranquilizar al bicho blanco, a Mokona. – le dijo sorprendiendo a todos de que supiera sus nombres. – Por personas como tú existen los psiquiátricos. – dijo muy enfadado, recibiendo la mirada asesina más feroz que su hermana, Fay, Kurogane, incluso Shaoran y Mokona podía lanzar. – No me miréis así solo intento que esta loca no vuelva a decir cosas como las que dijo. ¡Así asustas a cualquiera! – le gritó y Luna sonrió lanzándose contra él para abrazarlo como había hecho Duna con ella. - ¡Ay! – gritó haciendo reír a todos.

- Una venganza muy dulce e inocente por parte de Luna. – murmuró Kurogane que se había quedado al margen de la conversación el máximo de tiempo posible con Mokona sollozando aterrada entre sus brazos. – Ahora, deberíamos curarle las heridas al enano… - se calló al ver como Luna cogía las manos de Samuel entre las suyas y con una luz plateada como la de antes pero más pequeña y controlada curaba las manos rotas del chico. - ¿Has pensado en hacerte medico? – preguntó el espadachín a Luna y Duna estalló en carcajadas. - ¿qué es tan gracioso? – interrogó Kurogane enfadado, preguntando lo que todos se preguntaban.

- Samuel es el medico del rey del reino de Esfera. – dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa entre sus carcajadas. Mientras Luna sonreía curando los moratones y las heridas que Kurai le había causado a Samuel. – Espero que nadie haya visto la luz o haya oído los gritos de la hermana de Luna o los de Luna. – dijo fingiendo abatimiento la chica pelirroja, observando atentamente a su hermano, mientras este intercambiaba dulces sonrisas con Luna. – Deberíamos preparar la habitación de nuestros padres para que alguien duerma allí esta noche. – dijo Duna mirando a Kurogane y a Fay de una forma traviesa que les causó pavor, aunque no lo mostrasen. – Echaremos a suertes a ver quien duerme con quien, porque somos seis humanos y una bolita muy mona para una casa con tres camas y un sofá cama. – dijo asustando a todos los presentes.

- Yo podría dormir en el árbol del jardín si hiciese falta. – dijo Kurogane, pero tanto Duna como Fay hicieron pucheros. – aunque si Fay quisiese podría dormir con la preciosa Duna. – Samuel y Fay se negaron en rotundo, pero aquellas palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado por Kurogane, ya que ahora Duna lo miraba suspirando. – ¿No sería mas coherente que Luna durmiese con Duna? – dijo Kurogane pareciendo un adulto responsable, pero sonando desesperado.

- Yo no pensaba dormir, pensaba pasarme la noche comprobando que Fay y Samuel no sufriesen algún dolor durante la noche. – todos la miraron como si esperasen que ella fuese la primera en decir que se decidieran cuanto antes porque quería descansar, no obstante mantenía su sonrisa radiante a pesar de estar notablemente cansada.

- Yo dormiré con Kuroncete en el sofá cama, Mokona y Shaoran a la habitación de Duna, Duna y Luna que duerman juntas en la habitación de los señores Rogers y Samuel que duerma en su cuarto. – organizó fay haciendo acopio de toda su serenidad y seriedad. – El que se queje tendrá que dormir conmigo, todos excepto Duna. – advirtió al notar como la peli naranja abría la boca. – está bien, que descanséis.

Así fue como cada uno se fue sin rechistar a sus respectivas camas y aunque Kurogane se quejó se dio cuenta de que Fay lo había echo a propósito para que de todas maneras acabasen durmiendo juntos, con la amenaza de cambiarle el compañero de cama a Luna consiguió acallar al espadachín, que dejó muy claro que parte de la cama era de cada uno y no debía ser cruzada. Mientras tanto Duna le prestó ropa para dormir a Luna, un camisón malva con una luna pintada en la manga derecha del camisón que como el vestido le cubría hasta los pies, aunque el cuello del camisón era como los de los uniformes de marinero. Duna se empeñó en que Luna debía apartarse su precioso flequillo largo de la cara y le hizo un recogido a un lado que parecía una mariposa roja y negra gracias a que Duna había usado uno de los mechones rojos del pelo de Luna. En cuanto Duna estuvo dormida fue corriendo a mirarse al espejo del baño, ya que quería ver su cuerpo, por primera vez. ¿Se reconocería en el espejo? ¿Le gustaría como había quedado su "obra" o se arrepentiría de no haberse pensado mejor el color de sus ojos? ¿Se enfadarían con ella si alguien la pillaba despierta?

**Nota de Lokaria Akire:**

**Espero que os halla gustado, es una historia que tenía a medio escribir pero no me atrevía a subir. Os advierto de que de aquí en adelante hay un poco (bastante) de Shonen ai entre mis queridisimos Kuro-pi y Fay. Cualquier queja, duda, comentario serio o absurdo, sujerencia u otros... Intentare subir todos los fines de semana, pero os advierto ke soy un desastre(hacedn****e caso, no os sorprenda si de prometo os encontrais un capitulo a mitad de semana y nada hasta dos semanas despues, solo e dicho que lo intentaré)**

**Dejad un R&R yo intentaré solucionar lo que sea.**

**Nos leemos, Lokaria Akire.**


	2. El principe, el alma de cambio y

Capitulo dos: "El príncipe, el alma de cambio y ¿su mejor amiga?"

Allí estaba el reflejo de su cuerpo, tal como se lo había imaginado, pero no había suficiente luz como para distinguir el color de sus ojos, aunque tras ver su pelo largo y liso con aquella pequeña mariposa creada a partir de su flequillo largo, se le olvidó que nunca antes se había mirado a un espejo.

A los pocos segundos de sonreírle a su reflejo se acordó de ese juego que muchos niños humanos jugaban que consistía en poner caras extrañas frente al espejo y decidió intentarlo. Infló sus mejillas y sacó morritos emitiendo una pedorreta que la hizo reír. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa porque las otras veces que se había reído ese día siempre se había reído alguien con ella y le resultó tan reconfortante reír que volvió a poner otra cara rara frente al espejo, esta vez deshinchó por completo sus mejillas y sacó los morros de nuevo esta vez pareciendo un pez. No tardó en brotar una carcajada de su garganta y al momento una vela iluminó el baño permitiendo percibir los colores de su ropa y su cuerpo, quedando en silencio mirando sus ojos. Por la parte interna del iris azules como los de Fay, pero a medida que avanzaba hacia fuera se tornaban de color malva.

- Deberías volver a tu habitación Puu, Fay se enfadará si te ve despierta a estas horas, Puu. – susurró Mokona algo adormilada, llevando un candil sobre su cabeza. Luna se sobre saltó al salir de su ensimismamiento. – todos está dormidos ya, Puu.

- ¿Qué haces despierta, Mokona? – preguntó Luna cogiendo el candil con una mano mientras con la otra acomodaba a Mokona para llevarla hasta la habitación que compartía con Shaoran. - ¿No te habré despertado con mis risas? – preguntó a la pequeña bolita blanca que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada entre su pecho y su brazo. Luna entró con sumo cuidado intentando no despertar a Shaoran que dormía profundamente acurrucado entre las sabanas y las mantas de la cama de Duna, Luna buscó un lugar en la cama donde pudiese dejar a Mokona sin despertar al chico. – Tranquilo, solo es Mokona. – susurró mientras tapaba a Mokona, porque Shaoran se había movido bruscamente asustándola.

Luna sonrió arropando a Mokona y echando sobre la pequeña cosita blanca y el joven otra manta, ya que parecía que tenían frío. Se quedó un ratito observando a Shaoran hablar entre sueños sobre la princesa Sakura. Luna aunque sabía que no debía posó sus labios en la frente del muchacho y murmuró algo que hizo que los parpados del joven brillasen con una liviana luz plateada. Luna había conectado los sueños de Shaoran y Sakura, solo por esa noche, ya que sentía que debía hacer algo para aliviar el dolor de aquellos enamorados, aunque solo fuese permitir que se viesen en el mundo de los sueños durante aquella noche.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió con el candil aun encendido hacia el cuarto que Fay le había asignado, no obstante aun sentía que debía comprobar que Samuel podía dormir sin ningún dolor, por lo que cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hacia la habitación del chico. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, intentando que no emitiese ninguna clase de crujido o chirrido al abrirse, aunque emitió un leve chasquido al cerrarse de nuevo, Samuel permaneció profundamente dormido. Luna se detuvo para observar por primera vez la pequeña estancia, en la que había un pequeño escritorio en el que casi no se veía la silla porque estaba todo lleno de papeles y libros de medicina, en la pared contraria a la derecha del cuarto estaba la cama que era un poco más grande que en la que dormían Shaoran y Mokona, pero más pequeña que en la que se suponía que Duna y ella estaban durmiendo. Sin embargo lo que más le gustó de la pequeña habitación fueron la claraboya que estaba sobre la cama y permitía ver el hermoso cielo nocturno y el pequeño balcón que daba al jardín, Luna rememoró los recuerdos de Samuel y su familia sobre aquel balcón y no encontró ninguno triste o doloroso y eso le dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad que era imposible borrar de su cara.

- Deja a Luna… Kurai - murmuró Samuel entre sueños despertando incorporándose en la cama. – Solo ha sido un sueño. – murmuró mirando en dirección a la puerta, y recorriendo toda la sala con la mirada para comprobar que no había nada o nadie allí. Vio a Luna pero no le prestó atención ya que al verla de espaldas con ese peinado tan típico de su hermana creyó que esta estaba, como tantas otras noches, observando la ciudad del Principio y el Fin bajo la clara luz de la luna. – Buenas noches. – se despidió de la figura femenina volviendo a tumbarse con el brazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos grises.

- Que descanses bien, Samuel. – dijo Luna girándose con una gran sonrisa. Y Samuel se volvió a sentar en la cama como si tuviese un resorte, girándose perplejo hacia la chica que lo miraba con cara de intriga y diversión. – Voy a apagar el candil, para que puedas dormir mejor. – le dijo ella al notar que Samuel no volvía a tumbarse para intentar dormir.

- Vete a dormir con Duna. – dijo Samuel con el tono de voz más autoritario que poseía, haciendo que Luna lo mirase con una expresión suplicante y ojos lastimeros. – Tienes que dormir un poco. – le dijo dándole la espalda a la joven al notar que no podía hacer frente a su carita suplicante.

- Pero, quiero quedarme aquí para cuidarte. – él se giró enfadado, no le gustaba que le usasen de excusa para nada. – Además no tengo sueño. – mintió intentando convencer al chico que la miró aun más enfadado, porque encima que usaba excusas estúpidas le mentía. – De verdad… - dijo Luna pero Samuel se puso en pie haciéndola callar. – Yo no… - articuló Luna sin poder pronunciar palabra sintiéndose acorralada por la actitud de Samuel.

- No hace falta que me mientas. – dijo él al notar que ella era incapaz de seguir hablando. – Y hazme el favor de no usarme como excusa, me cabrea muchísimo. – dijo agarrando la mano de Luna para que se sentase en la cama junto a él. – Explícame que te pasa, aunque creo que puedo imaginármelo… - dijo él suavizando al máximo su expresión.

- Tengo miedo de que Kurai vuelva si me duermo. – confesó Luna con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos con la tela de su camisón. – No quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño por mi culpa. – dijo dejando de jugar con su camisón para convertir sus manos en dos puños. – Si vuelve mientras duermo te matará y después irá a por mí... – su voz se apagó notando como de sus ojos caían lágrimas que la sorprendieron.

- Pamplinas… - dijo Samuel haciendo como si aquel ser invisible llamado Kurai no le causase un miedo mortal. – Contéstame a algo, ¿para un ser inmortal un año es como para un humano un par de segundos? – le preguntó a la joven que alzó la vista sorprendida por la comparación. Tras pensar un poco en aquello sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y asintió, pero sin poder sonreír aun. – Entonces pasaran años, puede que décadas, hasta que Kurai vuelva por aquí. – dijo tirándose de espaldas en la cama, con sus pies aun colgando como cuando estaba sentado. – Si quieres puedes dormir aquí, yo te despertaré si pasa algo raro o tienes una nueva pesadilla y así tu puedes cuidarme si es lo que quieres. – dijo acomodándose a un extremo de la cama dejándole casi todo el lecho para ella.

- ¿No te molesta? – preguntó ella dejándose caer de espaldas cruzada en la cama, por lo que su cabeza acabó apoyada en el pecho de Samuel. – Lo siento, ahora me coloco. – le dijo la chica antes de notar la sonrisa enternecida de su anfitrión. – Esa sonrisa me hace sentir como una niña pequeña. – dijo Luna sonriendo con inocencia algo sonrojada aunque ella no se dio cuenta Samuel sí lo notó.

- Vamos, acomódate de una vez y duérmete. – le ordenó Samuel dándole la espalda casi cayéndose de la cama. – Que algunos mañana tenemos que madrugar e ir a trabajar. – le dijo mientras ella echaba sobre ambos una gruesa manta de lana y se acurrucaba bajo esta notando por primera vez el contraste del frío de la habitación y el calor que proporcionaban las mantas. – Buenas noches, Luna.

- Buenas noches, Samuel. – contestó Luna sintiéndose segura por primera vez desde que había despertado rodeada por el alma de Kurai. – Buenas noches, hermana… - murmuró medio dormida sintiendo como sus parpados comenzaban a pesar cada vez más.

Luna consiguió dormirse, pero algunos de los que pasaban la noche en la casa de los hermanos Rogers tenían serias dificultades para conciliar el sueño, los motivos sus compañeros de cama. Duna estaba tranquila porque sabía perfectamente a donde había ido su compañera de cuarto, también sabía perfectamente que su hermano la obligaría a descansar y que no se sobrepasaría con la chica; pero se sentía incomoda habiendo notado algo que su hermano tardaría en percibir, "Es un bueno para nada, ¿como puede ser el mayor si ni siquiera es capaz de distinguir cuando se está enamorando?" pensaba molesta dando vueltas. Daba vueltas y más vueltas en la gran cama, pensando lo mismo una y otra vez; aunque quien era ella para estropearle la sorpresa a ese par de idiotas enamorados. Acabó cayendo las mantas al suelo y levantándose para ir a la cocina para prepararse una tila calentita, a ver si así conciliaba de una vez el sueño.

Abajo en el salón los motivos de que Fay y Kurogane estuviesen más despiertos que un búho a esas horas de la noche eran bastante distintos. Kurogane intentaba vigilar al rubio temiendo que tuviese alguna pesadilla relacionada con su pasado por culpa del agotamiento. Fay por el contrario se sentía incomodo durmiendo en ese pequeño sofá cama con Kurogane invadiendo su espacio vital y aunque estaba cien por cien seguro de que en la cama de matrimonio donde Duna y Luna dormían habría un sitio libre, también estaba seguro de que Kurogane se despertaría en cuanto se levantase si no estaba despierto ya y debía admitir que Duna le daba un poco de pavor ya que se comportaba como una persona imprevisible y desconcertante. Y que le acosase a él no le causaba muchos quebraderos de cabeza, le molestaba más que alguien que no fuese él persiguiera e incordiase a su Kuro-guau.

- Duérmete mago inútil. – le susurró Kurogane moviéndose para darse la vuelta, pero tenían tan poco espacio que le dio un codazo a Fay y el rubio intentando moverse también le propino un puñetazo en el estomago, "sin querer" por supuesto, aunque este echo desencadenó en una lucha de empujones que acabó cuando ambos cayeron de la cama sentados en el suelo y el sofá-cama volvió a ser un sofá. - ¿Ahora donde dormimos? Imbécil. – preguntó en un susurró al mago mientras este sonreía mirando a su compañero de viajes casi riéndose.

- Habrá que echar a suertes quien duerme en el sofá o… - no terminó la frase al oír como alguien bajaba por las escaleras. – Aunque puedes quedarte con el sofá, yo voy a hablar un rato con nuestra anfitriona, quiero saber el motivo de que ande deambulando por la casa a estas horas de la noche. – cambió de opinión el mago y siguiendo su corazonada fue a esperar a la muchacha al pie de las escaleras. – ¿No podéis dormir?

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Duna sobresaltándose al encontrarse a su rubio invitado despierto. – Lo siento de veras si os he despertado, Fay. – dijo la joven con una de sus manos sobre su corazón que latía acelerado por el susto. – Iba a la cocina a tomarme una tila y a pensar un poco… - Fay tendió su mano en dirección a la puerta de la cocina inclinando levemente su cabeza, indicándole a la chica que pasase antes que él.

- Cuando una persona sola le da muchas vueltas a un pensamiento este la acaba enredando como una tela de araña. – dijo Fay a Duna mientras la ayudaba a preparar la tila sin hacer mucho ruido. – por eso los sabios suelen exponer sus ideas a otros sabios, para poder discutirlas y no enredarse en sus pensamientos. – le explicó a la chica que vertió tres tazas llenas de agua en la tetera. - ¿Habéis contado a alguien más? – preguntó Fay y ella dirigió una mirada rápida al umbral de la puerta, pero cuando Fay se giró no vio a nadie.

- Estoy segura de que Kurogane agradecerá una tila cuando se levante porque no le dejan dormir nuestros parloteos. – contestó ella metiendo en una especie de filtro de café la hierba antes de meterlo a la tetera. – Os ofrezco la cama de mis padres, es más cómoda y amplia. – Fay le dirigió una mirada de sospecha y ella sonrió desconcertándolo. – No os ofrezco dormir conmigo en la cama de mis padres, os ofrezco la cama para vos y para Kurogane. – explicó Duna.

- Creí que… - Ella miró la tetera algo evadida. – Veo que os comportáis de una forma infantil y egoísta, aunque no sois así. – dijo Fay haciendo sonreír a la joven que sacó tres tazas para servir el té. - ¿podría explicarme el motivo de ese comportamiento? – preguntó Fay intrigado.

- Mis padres murieron cuando Sam y yo teníamos tan solo diez y cinco años respectivamente. Hasta que Sam terminó de estudiar medicina hace un año y medio vivíamos aquí con el maestro de Sam, pero cuando terminó de estudiar el hombre se marchó y nos quedamos solos. – comenzó a contar un poco de su historia. – Desde que era pequeña he sabido cuidar de mí misma, pero tengo miedo de que Sam encuentre a alguien que le necesite más, por eso me comporto como una niña mimada obsesionada con los hombres, porque sé que él me presta más atención cuando estoy rodeada de chicos y finjo que me interesan.

- Y hoy tus peores temores se han cumplido, ¿verdad? – preguntó Fay dando un sorbo a la tila. – Cuando has visto a tu hermano con Luna has sentido como si te lo robasen… - ella sonrió bebiendo un poco de su taza.

- En realidad, me ha sorprendido… - dijo ella removiendo el contenido de la taza con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del salón. – Luna me ha gustado para Samuel, es alguien "especial" eso se nota, además Sam la ha aceptado e incluso a arriesgado su vida por la de Luna sin casi conocerla. – dijo ella con mucho orgullo en su voz, mientras sonreía mirando seria al mago. – Él piensa mil millones de veces las cosas, en cambio cuando vio que Luna corría peligro se lanzó de cabeza contra ese peligro sin pensar. – dijo ella casi riéndose y Fay la observó intrigado. – Y aun así ninguno de esos dos se han dado cuenta de lo que ha surgido entre ambos. – dijo ella algo enfadada dejando la taza sobre la mesa haciendo bastante ruido. – Una persona, aunque le encante poner su vida en peligro, tarda un poco antes de actuar sopesando las posibilidades de éxito de sus actos; en cambio cuando la persona a la que ama está en peligro, no duda en dar la vida si hace falta por protegerla. – le explicó ella muy seria a Fay que la escuchaba centrando toda su atención en las palabras de la chica. – Hay personas, idiotas en su mayoría, que arriesgan sus vidas simplemente por algo que es importante para esa persona a la que aman y en el intento los que sobreviven son capaces de renunciar a sus brazos, piernas, ojos… - Fay se levantó de la mesa como si acabase de aparecer delante de él el monstruo más terrorífico que se pudiese encontrar entre todas las dimensiones y mundos que había visitado. - ¿estás bien? – se preocupó la chica al notar la cara de sorpresa y miedo del rubio.

- Lo estaré, solo dame un segundo que asimile algo que acabo de descubrir. – dijo el mago algo agitado y Duna se levantó acercándose a él preocupada. – Duna, te voy a preguntar una cosa que quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad. – ella asintió dándole leves palmadas en su espalda. - Si alguien se dedica a tomarle el pelo a una persona, para que esta le preste atención, se molesta cuando una chica consigue enfadar a esa persona tanto como ese alguien. ¿esa molestia son celos? – preguntó Fay mientras Duna le daba palmaditas en la espalda sin contestar.

- Sí. – dijo ella sin vacilar y el mago abrió exageradamente sus ojos, le fallaban un poco las piernas y la cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que Duna lo ayudó a sentarse y le intentó servir un poco de agua fresca, pero Fay le pidió otra tila, temblando como un flan. – Kurogane, gracias al cielo que has aparecido. – dijo la chica haciendo que Fay dejase de temblar y quedase casi estático sentado en la silla con la taza de tila entre sus manos, la cucharilla aun tintineaba por culpa de un temblor incontrolado en las manos del mago. – estábamos hablando de… mi pasado y luego empezamos a hablar de lo que hacen algunas personas estúpidas y temerarias que son capaces de despiezarse por otra persona y… - Duna estaba de los nervios por culpa de la mirada que Kurogane le lanzaba, una mirada acusatoria que quemaba como el fuego.

- Debería dejar de preocupar a la gente. – dijo Fay dejando la taza sobre la mesa sin poder girarse y encarar a Kurogane. – Creo que no puedo aceptar tu invitación a cambiar de cama, Duna. – dijo sorprendiendo a Kurogane y a la chica. – preferiría dormir solo en el sofá, por lo menos esta…

- No, tú eres el que más necesita de los tres dormir en una cama como dios manda. – le reprocharon el espadachín y Duna. – No te voy a dejar que duermas solo en el sofá en este estado y menos después de que te desmayaras esta tarde, ¿qué clase de ser humano insensible te crees que soy? – concluyó el hombre de pelo negro cargándoselo a la espalda como un saco de patatas, lo cual hizo que Fay se quedase completamente confundido.

- Duerme tú con él, yo dormiré en el sofá. – dijo Duna a Kurogane mientras este subía las escaleras con Fay a cuestas. No tuvo que repetírselo, porque él no iba a dejar que la chica durmiese con el rubio y menos si el mago estaba tan expuesto e indefenso. – Descansad, mañana subiré a ver como está Fay. – les dijo antes de que desaparecieran de su vista.

- Eres un completo idiota, mago. – le recriminaba el guerrero a Fay que era incapaz de articular palabra. – Si estabas tan mal deberías haberte quedado en el sofá, en vez de hacer el estúpido levantándote para hablar con esa mocosa. – Fay no supo cuando entraron en el cuarto de los padres de Duna y Samuel, lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de que el bruto de su compañero lo tiró sobre la cama como si tirase un cadáver a una fosa. Después de aquello se fue directo al sillón orejero que había a la izquierda de la cama, pero Fay le agarró el brazo reaccionando por fin.

- No tienes porque dormir en ese sillón, en esta cama si que cabemos los dos sin problemas. – dijo Fay entre susurros una vez su compañero y amigo se sentó junto a él en la cama. – Para ti esa mitad, yo dormiré en esta otra. Buenas noches. – dijo el mago dándole la espalda antes de taparse con una manta bastante calentita, notando al instante como una de las manos fuertes y grandes de Kurogane se posaba en su frente con mucho cuidado. - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ahogando un grito de sorpresa, sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón en sus oídos.

- ¿Te estas muriendo o algo así? – preguntó sin quitar su calida mano de la frente del rubio que comenzó a sonrojarse muchísimo, agradeciendo que no hubiese la suficiente luz como para que Kurogane notase el rojo encendido de su cara. – Debes estar muy mal cuando me dices buenas noches sin añadirle ningún mote estúpido y aun más si eres tú el que divide el espacio para dormir sin intentar molestarme. – comentó el hombre de pelo negro haciendo que Fay se sonrojase desde la cabeza hasta los pies, porque el otro no le quitaba su mano de la frente. – Tienes fiebre. – murmuró y Fay se giró encarando por fin a su compañero.

- Buenas noches Kuro-rin. – dijo intentando que no le temblase la voz por los nervios y el agotamiento por la fiebre, pero no obtuvo el efecto que deseaba, ya que el espadachín se fue del cuarto. – "¿qué me está pasando?" – pensó escondiendo su cabeza bajo las mantas como un niño asustado que huye del monstruo que hay debajo de su cama. – "Es Kurogane, maldita sea" – se recriminó y después se dio cuenta de cómo lo había llamado. – "Esto no es serio, ella solo es una chiquilla, puede confundirse…" – dejó de pensar aquello y le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Duna momentos antes. – "Eso no fue por él, el clon de Shaoran me…" "Pero me lancé a pelear contra él por lo que me había dicho Kurogane." "¡Deja de llamarlo así!" – sus pensamientos comenzaban a enredarlo como una tela de araña e incluso comenzó a discutir consigo mismo. – "¿Y él?, cuando estuvimos en Celes, dio su brazo por salvarme." – cada vez se sentía más confuso y le era más difícil negar la idea descabellada de que tal vez a él… - "Tal vez yo… ¿tal vez me he enamorado del bruto de Kuro-tan?" – intentó que el pensamiento sonase lo más ridículo posible, pero aun así no pudo negarlo ni confirmarlo.

FLASHBACK

- _Una novia es aquella persona por la que un hombre siente un amor especial y por eso la cuida, la protege e intenta no separarse de esa persona, porque sino ambos sufrirían. Y mientras están juntos pasan la mayor parte del tiempo creando recuerdos preciosos en común. – respondió Fay y ella asintió. – Por ejemplo… mmm… no se me ocurre un ejemplo. – les dijo a Sam y a Kurogane._

- _Ya lo he entendido, no necesito un ejemplo, tengo unos cuantos muy claros. – dijo ella mirando hacia el umbral donde apareció Shaoran. – Sakura y Shaoran, el rey Yasha y la reina Ashura o Fay y Kurogane._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- No pueden equivocarse tantas personas a la vez. – murmuraba Fay mientras recordaba aquello. – Pero yo tampoco me puedo equivocar en algo así, me habría dado cuenta antes si realmente estuviese enamorado. – se decía con los ojos cerrados por la fiebre que realmente tenía, sin notar que alguien estaba allí con él y le había destapado la cabeza. – Yo no puedo estar enamorado. – murmuró antes de sentir algo frío sobre su frente. - ¿Cuándo…cuándo has vuelto? – preguntó entre abriendo sus ojos azules para poder ver a Kurogane quien se había tumbado boca arriba sobre las mantas junto a él para ponerle el paño húmedo sobre su frente febril.

- Desde que comenzaste a hablar en susurros. – le dijo intentando sonar indiferente. - ¿quién es esa persona? – preguntó tras un corto silencio y Fay suspiró aliviado, no se había dado cuenta, no había dicho su nombre. – No suspires y contesta, y no intentes colarme una mentira de que son alucinaciones por culpa de la fiebre. – le dijo posando su mano sobre el paño húmedo para comprobar que seguía fresco y húmedo.

- ¿No será que eres un poco cotilla?, Kuro-tan. – intentó evadir su pregunta con otra, pero solo consiguió que su amigo se recostase de costado para poder mirarlo a la cara. – "En estos momentos desearía haber respetado un poco más su espacio personal, porque en una situación así me vendría bien que no sonase a chiste si le digo que necesito mi espacio." – pensó sintiéndose acorralado.

- No intentes evitar mis preguntas, mago. – se burló Kurogane con una de sus medio sonrisas de burla, la cual golpeó a Fay como una patada donde no le daba el sol. – Solo quiero saber que clase de persona es la que puede llegar hasta el corazón de alguien como tú, después de todo somos compañeros hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, ¿o me equivoco, Fay? – preguntó con un poco de molestia en su voz, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera morir al escuchar su nombre de esa manera por aquel que sin saberlo era tan importante para él.

- No puedo decírtelo, Kuroncete. – dijo el rubio algo nervioso, mientras Kurogane empapaba de nuevo el paño en una palangana de agua fresca que tenía en el suelo junto a la cama. – Este va a ser mi secreto mejor guardado, no se lo voy a confiar ni a mi sombra. – se rió Fay mientras se estremecía al contacto del agua fría con su cara que ardía por la fiebre.

- ¿Conozco a esa persona? – preguntó haciendo que Fay clavase sus ojos azules en los del espadachín y Kurogane miró hacia el techo intentando evitar el contacto visual con los ojos azules del rubio, que sonrió creyendo haber incomodado lo suficiente a Kurogane como para que dejase de preguntar. - ¿la conozco? ¿es alguien con quien nos hemos encontrado en nuestros viajes? – preguntó completamente decidido a obtener una respuesta.

- Si tú no conoces a esa persona, entonces yo no sé que sabría sobre ese alguien. – respondió Fay consiguiendo salirse por la tangente. Kurogane murmuró improperios sobre aquel mago, antes de meterse entre las mantas, dando por finalizada la conversación. – De todos modos… - rompió Fay el silencio antes de que el guerrero se durmiese. – gracias por cuidar de mí, Kurogane... – dijo cayendo dormido sin siquiera poder ver como el guerrero se giraba para mirarlo sorprendido y preocupado, no pudo ver tampoco como Kurogane volvía a empapar el paño y esta vez acarició el pelo del mago casi inconscientemente y este sonrió en sueños.

- Maldito Fay, eres como un niño. – susurró Kurogane y Fay se acurrucó contra él susurrando su nombre de nuevo. – "¿Estará dormido de verdad?" – se preguntó pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos por la almohada rodeando la cabeza rubia de Fay. – "Me encantaría que nadie más aparte de mí te viera así, tan infantil, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable" Aunque si estas enamorado de alguien mucho me temo que esto durará poco. – susurró el guerrero mientras jugueteaba con los cabellos rubios del mago. – "Esto no es normal, él es Fay, es mi amigo y compañero, no puedo ponerme así porque confiese que está enamorado de alguien. ¿No debería sentirme feliz de que este tipo haya encontrado a alguien a quien ame y que le haga olvidar todo lo que ha sufrido? ¿no debería querer tomarle el pelo más que nunca, ahora que sé que está enamorado? Porqué demonios me siento tan mal, como si estuviese a punto de perder una batalla en la que llevo perdido casi todo lo que tengo. No quiero que vuelva a ser como al inicio de nuestro viaje, tal y como es ahora está bien, pero seguro que acaba cambiando ahora que está enamorado…" – Los pensamientos de Kurogane le iban perdiendo en un sueño profundo, aunque ninguno se movió de su posición, Kurogane protegiendo a Fay y Fay acurrucado contra el pecho de Kurogane.

En el castillo del reino de Esfera, en el centro de la ciudad del Principio y el Fin, el rey agonizaba y suplicaba a su único hijo y heredero al trono que se casase antes de que él muriera o no gobernaría jamás en aquel reino. El príncipe Cesar era bastante opuesto a su padre, él quería que tanto su pueblo como la gente con magia pudiesen vivir en paz y armonía, mientras que su padre había creado la orden de los cazadores de magia para que capturasen hasta la ultima persona mágica del reino e intentar así robarles su magia y vivir para siempre. Cesar había decidido, o más bien le habían obligado, a ir el día siguiente a buscar esposa; pero antes de aquello debía hablar con Samuel Rogers sobre cuanto tiempo creía que le quedaba a su padre.

Cesar se asomó a la terraza del palacio y vio toda la ciudad a sus pies, hasta que su mirada se topó con aquella muralla y en el prado del otro lado de la muralla vivían su único amigo y la hermana pequeña de este. Cesar había conocido a Samuel cuando comenzó a trabajar como ayudante del medico de su padre y desde hacía un año era el medico de la familia real. No conocía personalmente a la hermana de Samuel, pero sabía que era una mujer única y excepcional a pesar de tener tan solo dieciséis años, pero quien era él para quejarse por la edad de la chica si él era tan solo un año mayor y ya querían convertirlo en el rey en cuanto muriese su padre.

Había oído un grito espeluznante una hora después de que cayera la noche y eso lo había despertado, después su padre lo había mandado llamar, habían discutido y ahora que se acercaba el alba se dio cuenta de que se había quedado despierto toda la noche observando todo lo que había tras la muralla en especial la casa de Samuel y el prado de hierba verde y mullida que nunca había podido pisar porque no se le permitía salir de la muralla de la ciudad; pero ese día iba a ignorar por completo esa norma para ir a visitar a Samuel y a Duna Rogers a su casa y le daba exactamente igual lo que dijese su padre. Como todas las mañanas llegó la sirvienta con el desayuno y él sin que ella se diese cuenta le metió los cereales y el pan en su mandil, las sirvientas siempre sonreían cuando se encontraban parte del desayuno del príncipe en sus mandiles con notas en las que les daba las gracias o les preguntaba si el viento era igual dentro y fuera de la muralla. Después se vistió, ignoró a sus consejeros y en un descuido de estos tomó su caballo y se fue galopando por las calles desiertas de la ciudad aun dormida, porque apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana, y salió sin problemas de la muralla interior, atravesó el pequeño río que serpenteaba rodeado por las casas en algunos tramos y por la muralla interna en otros, pero siempre rodeado por la muralla externa de más de tres metros de altura. Salió de la muralla externa dejando a su caballo atado en una cuadra abandonada y comenzando a buscar una de las puertas flanqueadas por guardias. Tuvo suerte, no había nadie vigilando, esa vez lo iba a conseguir, después de casi seis años intentando salir al prado en una mañana cualquiera lo iba a lograr. Sus gritos de euforia una vez estuvo a medio kilómetro de la puerta de la muralla inundaron el aire mientras se descalzaba para correr sintiendo la hierba del prado bajo sus pies.

- Ya casi estoy allí. – se decía una vez divisó la casa de su amigo el medico. - ¿Estarán despiertos? Seguro que deben estar desayunando. – se dijo calzándose sentado en la tapia que rodeaba la casa y su jardín. – Solo he de llamar, vamos Cesar, sabes que te gritará tanto si llamas como sino. – se dijo imaginándose al medico pelirrojo echándole la bronca como si fuese su hermano mayor. - ¡Samuel! – gritó aporreando la puerta extremadamente feliz. - ¡Samuel! – volvió a gritar despertando a algunos de los que dormían en la casa, pero no precisamente a su amigo. - ¡Samu…! – Una chica pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos abrió la puerta.

- Dejad de ser tan ruidoso, hay gente que sigue durmiendo. – gruñó Duna bostezando, pero el príncipe se había quedado embelesado mirándola. - ¿me estáis escuchando? – preguntó al joven fulminándolo con una mirada asesina. – Vuestra cara me suena…

- Cesar, deberíais estar en el castillo. – dijo Luna bajando las escaleras a trompicones. – ¡Cierto! aun no os conocíais, Duna el príncipe Cesar, príncipe Cesar está es Duna Rogers. – Duna se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. - ¿Te importaría si Duna te abrazase? Es que es como una costumbre humana o algo así. – le dijo ella antes de que sus tripas rugieran frente al príncipe. - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que aquel ruido de fieras salía de su estomago.

- Claro que puede abrazarme. – dijo el príncipe casi riendo ante los rugidos del estomago de la chica desconocida, que lo trataba como si lo conociera de toda la vida. - ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor? Samuel no me dijo que tuviese una novia tan hermosa. – le dijo el príncipe haciendo una pequeña reverencia, antes de que mirar a Duna. – Y sinceramente lo que me han contado de ti no te hace justicia, Duna Rogers. – dio tomando una de sus manos besándola con sumo cuidado. Cruzando sus ojos verdes con los ojos gris verdoso de Duna, los cabellos del príncipe eran de un color arenoso y sus rizos recordaban a las dunas de los desiertos.

- Mi nombre es Luna Scarlet y no creo que sea la novia de Samuel, ¿verdad Duna? – preguntó a la chica que se mordía la lengua para no decir todo lo que deseaba decir. - ¡Shaoran! – gritó feliz al ver que alguien más se había despertado. - ¿Cómo está Sakura? ¿No me he equivocado de persona ni de dimensión, verdad? – preguntó y Shaoran sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. – Voy a despertar a los que quedan, quiero saber como sabe un desayuno. – dijo feliz subiendo las escaleras casi tan rápido como las bajó. La primera habitación nada más subir las escaleras era la de Duna por lo que entró a intentar despertar a Mokona, pero le resultó imposible, por lo que fue a la siguiente que era la de Samuel. – Samuel. – susurró desde la puerta y al no obtener respuesta se tumbó en su lado de la cama, observándolo un poco mientras dormía.

- Luna… - murmuró el chico aun soñando abrazándose a la chica que se quedó completamente estática. – Luna… - volvió a llamarla y ella liberó una de sus manos del abrazo del chico y le acarició la mejilla. – mmm… - se comenzó a despertar Samuel por las caricias de la joven, dándose cuenta de que hacía. – ¡Yay!… - gritó cuando abrió los ojos aun sin soltar a Luna de entre sus brazos. – Lo siento. – se disculpó soltándola e intentando darse la vuelta pero se cayó de morros contra el suelo.

- ¡Samuel! – gritó la chica recuperándose de la impresión al ver como la figura del chico se precipitaba por uno de los bordes de la cama. - ¿Estas bien? ¿te has hecho daño? – preguntó y él se puso en pie de un salto, sacudiéndose el polvo arrancando una risita a Luna. – El príncipe Cesar se ha escapado del castillo para verte, está abajo con Duna. – dijo Luna y no terminó de decir el nombre de la hermana del medico y él ya estaba abajo con el príncipe. – Ahora a despertar a Fay y a Kurogane, supongo que estarán en la habitación en la que iba a dormir yo con Duna. – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la ultima puerta al fondo del pasillo. – Fay, Kurogane, ¿se puede pasar? – preguntó y no recibió respuesta, pero entró de todas formas. – Son tan adorables cuando duermen. – comentó cuando vio a Fay acurrucado contra su compañero y a este rodeándolo con sus protectores brazos, Kurogane se movió un poco y entre abrió los ojos, pero al moverse despertó a Fay. – Buenos días, ¿qué te ha pasado Fay? – preguntó Luna al ver la palangana con agua y el paño sobre la frente del rubio, que no quería que su compañero se diese cuenta de que estaba despierto, pero ya era tarde.

- Anoche tuve un poco de fiebre por el cansancio y Kuro-pon se ha pasado toda la noche cuidándome. – le explicó a la chica apartándose con un movimiento muy rápido de su compañero que se estiraba en la cama como un gato perezoso. – Pero estoy mejor, solo necesitaba dormir un poco. – le dijo apoyándose disimuladamente en la cómoda para que Luna no notase que aun se mareaba un poco porque aun tenía fiebre. – Además, creo que aquí la única que necesita una reprimenda eres tú… - dijo intentando parecer enfadado, y Luna agachó la mirada. – Por lo menos habrás dormido tranquila, ¿no? – le preguntó sonriendo. – si es así olvidaré que no me has hecho ni caso. – ella sonrió y se abrazó al rubio antes de que Duna gritase que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Al escuchar esto se esfumó como un rayo. – Es tan fácil tenerla feliz. – susurró mirando de reojo a donde Kurogane había estado sentado segundos antes. – Deberías bajar a desayunar, Oscuro-gane. – Kurogane resopló ante el mote, pero sonrió acercándose por la espalda de Fay.

- Y tú deberías volver a la cama, sigues teniendo fiebre, mago idiota. – le dijo el de pelo negro volviendo a ponerle la mano en su frente como la noche anterior. - ¿tan inútil eres que ni siquiera eres capaz de usar tu magia sin hacerte daño? – le preguntó haciendo que Fay mirase al suelo y se apoyase completamente contra la cómoda algo triste por lo que pensaba su compañero de él. – Vuelve a la cama, subiré luego con el desayuno y con ese crío, después de todo tienes suerte de que sea medico. – le dijo a Fay apartando la mano de su frente empapada por un sudor frío. – por nada te enfermas… - murmuró Kurogane enfadando a Fay que se giró mirándolo como si lo fuese a matar, pero se tuvo que volver a apoyar en la cómoda.

- No me he puesto enfermo ni una sola vez desde que nací… esto solo es un poco de agotamiento. – le dijo a Kurogane bastante enfadado, pero no sonó tan amenazante como pretendía porque a mitad de la frase le comenzaron a castañetear los dientes. – Después de todo conseguí abrir una brecha lo suficientemente grande para que pasase el chico… en un escudo mágico hecho por uno de los seres más poderosos de todas las dimensiones… es normal que esté así. – dijo comenzando a tiritar y le empezaron a fallar las piernas. – Si entendieses de esto… estarías sorprendido… de que siga… vivo. – dijo cayendo contra Kurogane que lo cogió y lo acostó en la cama bastante preocupado. – No soy un inútil… que ni se te ocurra… pensar que soy…

- Cálmate. – le ordenó Kurogane harto de escuchar sandeces, mientras observaba preocupado como a Fay cada vez le costaba más respirar. – Deja de decir sandeces y descansa. – le dijo recogiendo el paño que le había puesto la noche anterior para volver a empaparlo y colocárselo en la frente. – No pienso que seas un inútil, nadie lo piensa así que cálmate y descansa, maldita sea. – le dijo desesperado al notar como el mago intentaba volver a ponerse de pie, por lo que lo empujó y lo sujetó para que no se moviera de la cama. – Si te mueves te prometo que te ataré a la cama. – le amenazó pero Fay lo miró a los ojos completamente enfadado. En ese momento fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca y Kurogane se apartó como si temiese que Fay en el mejor de los casos le golpease y en el peor aprovechase aquel descuido suyo para sacarle de quicio hasta que sus caminos se separasen. pensar en separase de Fay le recordó que su amigo ya tenía a alguien junto a quien volver y eso le enfadó aun más. - ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! Por mí está bien. – gritó Kurogane caminando decidido hacia la puerta, sin girarse para mirar al mago que estaba completamente confuso y ya no tenía ganas de moverse de la cama. - ¡Pero en un rato subiré con ese medico para que él te haga entrar en razón! – le gritó muy cabreado dando un portazo.

Fay se tumbó en la cama y se puso el paño de nuevo sobre la frente, antes de taparse con las mantas. Kurogane mientras tanto bajó las escaleras farfullando cosas inteligibles, pero en cuanto apareció en el piso inferior Luna se plantó delante de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y detrás de ella desde el salón llegaban las voces del príncipe, el medico y la hermana de este. Luna apartó una de sus manos de su pecho y señaló la cocina con el entrecejo fruncido, Kurogane intentó pasar hacia el salón pero Luna le cortó el paso, la miró enfadado pero al ver como sus ojos centelleaban como si tuviesen luz propia decidió hacerle caso e ir a la cocina donde Shaoran desayunaba con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Luna sirvió el desayuno para Kurogane y para ella volviendo a sonreír como el día anterior, pero en cuanto Shaoran se marchó volvió a estar enfadada.

- ¿Qué he hecho para que te enfades conmigo? – preguntó Kurogane dando un manotazo a la mesa, pero eso solo hizo que Luna se le encarase poniéndose de pie apoyando sus dos manos sobre la mesa echándose hacia delante para intentar adoptar una actitud mucho más amenazante. – No te pongas así y dime que te he hecho yo a ti para que me trates como a un maldito crío. – le gritó poniéndose también de pie apoyado en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué tratas así a Fay incluso cuando está enfermo? – preguntó ella completamente furiosa, pero la pregunta sorprendió a Kurogane mucho más de lo que ella se había esperado. – Cuando alguien está enfermo los que están a su alrededor deberían cuidarle y no ser bruscos, pero tú sigues gritando y menospreciando a Fay. – le recriminó Luna a Kurogane muy molesta. – ¿A caso no eres su amigo?, ¿no eres uno de los pocos que lo sabe todo de él? ¿no deberías ser el primero en preocuparte por…? – Kurogane volvió a golpear la mesa haciéndola callar.

- ¿Crees que no me preocupo por ese idiota? – preguntó él agachando su cabeza de forma que Luna ya no podía verle la cara. – Él es el único que no se cuida a sí mismo, tú tendrías que saber mejor que nadie como es. – le dijo aun sin alzar la mirada. – Ayer mismo casi se mata por abrir una puñetera brecha en tu barrera mágica, me he pasado la mitad de la noche despierto porque tenía miedo de que le diese un ataque, tuviese pesadillas sobre su hermano o pasase lo que ocurrió después, que le subiera la fiebre y él como siempre no fue capaz ni de quejarse e incluso se levantó y se puso a parlotear con esa mocosa sin preocuparse por su salud… - paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba medio llorando sentada en su silla. - ¿qué…?

- Todo es culpa mía ¿verdad? – preguntó secándose las lágrimas con la manga del camisón, pero sin poder dejar de sollozar y sorberse los mocos como una niña pequeña. – tú mismo has dicho que está así desde que abusó de su poder para romper mi barrera ¿me equivoco? – preguntó de nuevo y el espadachín se acercó a ella para intentar calmarla. – Tú si que estas preocupado por él y yo te he estado gritando y haciéndote sentir mal… - él la abrazó y Luna que sabía lo poco que le gustaban aquellos gestos al hombre alzó la vista y lo miró dejando de llorar.

- En realidad me siento aliviado de que alguien más se preocupe por él y aun más si ese alguien es capaz de darse cuenta de cuando me paso con ese estúpido mago. – le confesó Kurogane en un susurro en su oído. – Además estoy algo disgustado, porque yo creí que él y yo éramos como hermanos pero… ayer le oí decir que se había enamorado de alguien y cuando le pregunté no me quiso decir de quien se trataba. – le dijo bastante triste aun susurrando en el oído de la chica sin soltarla de su abrazo. – Creí que me consideraba su amigo, casi creí que comenzaba a verme como alguien de su propia familia, ¡qué estupidez! ¿no? – dijo soltándola y ella se levantó dejando que él se sentase en la silla. – Que yo lo consideré alguien tan importante no significa que para él sea lo mismo. – dijo abatido mirando a Luna con cara de rendición.

- ¡Te equivocas! Para Fay eres alguien muy especial, eres alguien muy importante en su vida… él… después de lo de Tokio… después de aquello Fay solo era capaz de confiar plenamente en ti y cuando llegasteis a Celes sintió verdadero terror porque creyó que ibas a morir… su vida le daba igual, ya lo conoces, y entonces tú diste tu brazo a cambio de salvarle… y creo que empezó entonces esas sensaciones extrañas que aparecen en sus recuerdos. – Kurogane la miraba como si le hubiese hecho un gran favor diciendo aquello, aunque no terminó de entender lo que Luna quería decirle. – También fue en Tokio cuando empezaste a interesarte de verdad por él. – dijo ella sentándose en el regazo del hombre con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. – Fay, el motivo de que el gran espadachín Kurogane continué viajando entre dimensiones y mundos, así sería como lo presentaría yo si tuviese que hacerlo. – dijo Luna con una sonrisa traviesa recibiendo un capón del espadachín. – Te debo de caer muy bien cuando solo me has golpeado y no me has intentado matar por insinuar eso. – dijo ella saltando del regazo de Kurogane habiéndolo vencido por completo. - ¿piensas que puede necesitar de mi habilidad para sanarle? – interrogó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas quedando a la altura de Kurogane que seguía sentado.

- Podrías… comprobar que no es grave. – sugirió mirándola como si fuese una niña muy pesada a pesar de aparentar casi su misma edad y saber que tenía varios milenios. – Y si no es grave… deja que le duela un rato. – dijo con cara de maldad y ella frunció el entrecejo antes de erguirse. – ¿Sabes? Creo que comprendo porqué has hecho tan buenas migas con todo el mundo, eres una verdadera molestia. – dijo poniéndose de pie alborotándole un poco el pelo a la chica con una de sus grandes manos.

- Párate… - dijo haciendo pucheros al notar como le había medio desecho su peinado. – A que te empiezo a llamar como te llame Fay. – le amenazó sacándole la lengua, pero él no paró de armarle. – Kuro-pon… ¡Ah! – exclamó saliendo por patas hacia el salón donde se detuvo al comprobar que había interrumpido la charla del príncipe con Samuel, pero Duna parecía feliz por aquella interrupción puesto suspiró aliviada. Kurogane decidió no seguirla y terminar de desayunar. – Lo siento… siento haber interrumpido, Cesar. – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, pero Duna sonrió con algo de malicia mientras paseaba su mirada desde su hermano a Luna y viceversa.

- Ten un poco de respeto, es el príncipe, no debes llamarlo por su nombre así tan a la ligera. – le reprochó Samuel a la chica mientras sin que se diera cuenta Duna llamaba la atención del príncipe y le decía por gestos que observase bien a su hermano y a la chica. – Además no deberías correr así, podrías caerte y hacerte daño. – le siguió riñendo y Luna agachó la mirada con tristeza por haber hecho enfadar a Samuel. – No hace falta que te pongas triste, solo hazme el favor de ser más cuidadosa. – suplicó el chico acercándose a ella al notar su tristeza. – Por favor, no pongas esa cara Luna, que solo te he dicho que no corras así que te puedes hacer daño…

- Pero te he hecho enfadar. – contestó ella mirándolo muy triste mientras hacía un puchero. – Yo no quería hacerte enfadar, te prometo que no haré más el tonto… - él no la dejó seguir hablando porque sonrió y ella alzó la mirada confusa. - ¿no estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó aun sin sonreír y él se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Quién podría? – murmuró con una sonrisita. – No lo estoy, pero no vuelvas a preocuparme… - unas carcajadas, aplausos y silbidos lo interrumpieron haciendo que se acordase de que el príncipe y Duna estaban aun allí. – Alteza… esta es Luna, una amiga de la familia. – la presentó pero el príncipe se rió aun más fuerte.

- Con amigas así quien querría una novia. – susurró de manera que solo lo oyese Duna que estaba cerca de él. – Debe ser una muy buena amiga, es más parece que os conozcáis de toda la vida. – dijo intentando mantener la compostura, pero le encantaba sacar de quicio a Samuel y sabía que tenía ventaja porque su amigo no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por su "amiga".

- En realidad yo lo conozco desde que nació, pero Samuel me conoció ayer y aun así ya me ha salvado la vida. – dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa y Sam la interrumpió pellizcándole el brazo al notar que podría descubrirse ante el príncipe y eso solo supondría que la detuviesen los cazadores de magia. – Eso duele… - se quejó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Ella es mi mejor amiga, lo que ocurre es que es de otro reino y aun no nos conocíamos en persona. – se apresuró en explicar Samuel y Duna corroboró su historia inventándose un montón de chorradas mientras Samuel aprovechaba para explicarle en susurros a Luna algo que el príncipe no pudo oír. – No puedes decir quien eres, a Cesar no, sino te detendrán. ¿me entiendes?

- Sí, pero… - dijo la chica y se hizo el silencio. - ¿Qué significa que soy tu mejor amiga? – preguntó y Duna la miró como si acabase de destrozar todos los esfuerzos de Samuel por ayudarla.

- Es la persona en la que más se confía porque se han vivido experiencias de todo tipo juntos. – contestó el príncipe mirando un poco decepcionado a Samuel. – Hay que ver lo difícil que resulta aprender idiomas, ¿verdad, Luna? – sonrió guiñándole un ojo y Luna pensó que esa definición se parecía un poco a la de novia.

- Sí, resulta muy difícil aprender palabras nuevas. – contestó Luna intrigada por el gesto del príncipe. Que después de aquello se puso a hablar con Duna ignorándolos a ella y a Samuel. – Samuel, Fay ha tenido fiebre esta noche y ahora estaba derrotado, porque no le ha bajado, ¿podrías subir a hacerle un chequeo, por favor? – preguntó al pelirrojo que intentaba llamar la atención de su hermana para que dejase de parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido con el príncipe. – Por favor, Samuel… - suplicó Luna con cara de culpa agarrándole la camisa al joven medico, este gesto llamó la atención de Sam, pero también hizo que Cesar y Duna los mirasen de reojo y comenzasen a cuchichear. Al segundo de notar la cara implorante de Luna, Sam se puso tan rojo como un tomate y se fue corriendo a atender al mago dejando a Luna sorprendida y algo molesta. - ¿por qué él puede correr y yo no? – refunfuñó caminando directa hacia el sofá, sentándose junto a Duna, no obstante la chica no dejó de hablar con el príncipe que estaba sentado en el reposa brazos del otro lado de Duna. – Cesar, ¿quieres que Duna sea tu novia? – preguntó al rato llamando la atención de ambos muchachos que la miraron sonrojados.

- ¡Luna! – exclamó Duna muy avergonzada. – No digas tonterías, el príncipe seguro que ya tiene a alguien especial. – dijo con ojos tristes mirando a Luna como suplicando que no volviese a preguntar cosas como esas. – Además no creo que su majestad quisiese una novia como yo, recuerda que me encanta revolotear alrededor de cualquier hombre. – dijo ella intentando matar a esos pajarillos que comenzaban a revolotear por su cabeza.

- Nada de eso es cierto. – contestó el príncipe haciendo que Duna abriese y cerrase su boca como un pez fuera del agua. – Estaría encantado de poder estar junto a una mujer como tú, Duna. – le dijo bastante molesto ante las palabras de la joven sobre él y sobre ella misma. – Luna, tienes razón, me encantaría que Duna fuese mi novia; porque no tengo novia como ella piensa y no me gustaría que una mujer tan decidida a hacer lo que le de la gana acabe perdiendo su libertad en manos de cualquier niñato. – confesó a Luna que sonrió, pero Duna estaba en shock, ese tipo de cosas no se deben decir así tan a la ligera y menos si acabas de conocer a alguien.

Un ruido de algo estrellándose contra un mueble y luego contra el suelo llamó la atención de las tres personas que estaban en el sofá y cuando salieron al pasillo Shaoran entró del jardín porque también había oído aquel estruendo. Subieron las escaleras escuchando gritos y quejidos, Mokona salió llorando del cuarto donde se suponía que estaba Fay descansando. El pequeño ser blanco se estrelló contra Luna y se agarró a la chica gimoteando algo sobre Samuel, Kurogane y Fay, pero Luna no la entendía y por eso decidió ir con Shaoran a comprobar que era lo que ocurría.

Al entrar por la puerta entreabierta se encontró a Fay contra la cómoda inmovilizado por Kurogane, Sam estaba sangrando en el suelo con un corte muy profundo en su brazo derecho. Luna entró y vio que en los ojos de Fay casi no se podía ver su pupila, sudaba como si estuviese en una sauna y su piel tenía un tono grisáceo muy enfermizo.

- Estaba dormido mientras el crío lo examinaba, pero de pronto estalló… fue un destello negro que le hizo ese corte. – explicó Kurogane aun agarrando a Fay con cara de pena y rabia. – Es como si… - no terminó de hablar porque Fay tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y le dio un cabezazo en la nariz. – Luna haz algo rápido si no quieres que esto acabe peor. – pidió Kurogane sangrando por la nariz.

- Este no es Fay… - murmuró alarmando al hombre de pelo negro. – es un "alma de cambio" – explicó a Kurogane mientras apartaba el flequillo rubio de Fay de su cara. – probablemente sea obra de Kurai… a ella se le daban genial crear almas decambio… lo más seguro es que la fiebre que tuvo anoche fuese un rechazo de su cuerpo hacia este ente extraño… el desencadenante fue la falta de energía al romper mi escudo, pero para que el cuerpo haya reaccionado así en vez de eliminarla por su cuenta Fay debe haber tenido una fuerte impresión, su corazón está contradiciendo a su mente por completo y eso lo ha debilitado mucho. – explicó posando su mano derecha sobre el corazón del rubio mientras cerraba los ojos. – Me temo que necesitamos un milagro para que esta alma se valla y más si ha conseguido indagar tanto en las capacidades de Fay como para usar sus poderes. – declaró Luna a punto de estallar en llanto.

- Si lo cabreaseis lo suficiente… - sugirió Shaoran desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras Cesar y Duna sacaban a Sam del cuarto. – pero no se me ocurra nada que le pueda hacer enfadar, es más fácil enfadar a Kurogane. – dijo Shaoran haciendo que Luna sonriese como si acabase de ver una luz al final de una cueva oscura.

- Shaoran, vete a calmar a todos y llévate a Mokona. – dijo entregándole al bichito blanco que se había desmallado agarrada a su cuello con las orejas. – Da igual lo que oigáis o lo que ocurra… ¡no entréis! – ordenó ella ayudando a Kurogane a mover a Fay hasta la cama y allí lo ató con un conjuro, una vez Shaoran se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si. - ¿Quieres que viva? – preguntó a Kurogane con una mirada muy seria y Kurogane asintió. – harás todo lo que te diga para que vuelva a ser el de siempre y no me cuestiones. – le dijo como si de un general se tratase. – Sé algo que hará que Fay reaccione, pero no puedo dividirme y además estoy segura de que contigo dará mejor resultado. – le medio explicó quitándole la camisa al rubio colocando esta vez ambas manos sobre su pecho que estaba frío como el hielo y empapado en sudor. – Cuando cuente tres necesito que le des un beso… en los labios. - Kurogane se apartó de ella y del rubio. – Has dicho que querías salvarle y harías todo lo que yo te pidiese, Fay está aun aquí dentro y sé que reaccionara si siente como le besas en el momento en que yo intento expulsar el "alma de cambio" sino lo haces en ese momento el alma de Fay no podrá recuperar el control. – le explicó al espadachín que se acercó un poco y fijó su mirada en los ojos del mago; se volvían amarillos por momentos, pero no amarillos como cuando había bebido la sangre de Kurogane y la del vampiro en Tokio, más bien era un tono amarillo verdoso malsano. - ¡Morirá! – gritó ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- No sé si puedo hacerlo… si no funciona… - Luna apartó una de sus manos y señaló a Kurogane fulminándolo con una mirada asesina.

- Te juro que si muere por tus estúpidas dudas, por no querer darle un maldito beso, te torturaré hasta que me supliques morir y entonces te proyectaré toda su vida en tu mente, cada vez que cierres los ojos veras a Fay desde que nació, pasando por los momentos en los que más sufrió hasta llegar hasta hoy y solo cuando te vea hecho un amasijo de carne fofa y hueso, solo cuando me supliques con lagrimas en los ojos que t mate admitiendo toda tu culpa, solo entonces me pensaré si te mato. – le dijo Luna con un tono de voz feroz que recordaba a Kurai, por lo lleno de odio y rabia que esa voz no se esforzaba en esconder. - ¡Enfréntate a los sentimientos de una vez! ¡Eres humano, no puedes huir de esto! – le gritó lanzando desde su mano una especie de rayos violetas que se enredaron en las bisagras y la cerradura de la puerta. – No saldrás hasta que Fay viva o desaparezca. – dijo ella volviendo a poner su mano sobre el pecho de Fay que se retorcía en sus ataduras mágicas intentando soltarse. – Tres… dos… uno…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Que os a parecido? os a gustado? he cortado en ese punto para darle un poco más de suspense (como se diría en mi pueblo aun que es un poco asqueroso, os quería dejar con la mierda en la boca :P) Agradeceré de todo corazón cualquier R&R con sujerencias dudas y demás...Espero que os guste y leais el siguiente capitulo de "El viaje ****continua, las cronicas de Luna Scarlet"**

**Nos leemos Lokaria Akire**

**P.D: Tsubasa Reservoir no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, lo unico que me pertenece de este Fic son Luna, Samuel, Cesar, Luna y el reino de Esfera (lastima que el reino de Esfera sea imaginario)**


	3. Un Guardián de la Memoria en el palacio

Capítulo 3: "Un Guardián de la Memoria en el palacio del Principio y el Fin"

En los alrededores de la muralla exterior de la ciudad del Principio y el Fin un batallón de soldados y cazadores de magia buscaban al príncipe Cesar que se había escapado hacía dos horas, se dirigían raudos hacia la casa del medico del rey porque era a donde el monarca siempre decía que iría si se encontraba en peligro. Las herraduras de los caballos levantaban la mullida hierba dejando a su paso un camino de tierra húmeda, que iba directo a la casa del medico. Cuando dejaron sus caballos amarrados a la tapia escucharon gritos y vieron una luz azul salir del piso superior, por lo que entraron raudos en la casa rompiendo la cerradura y subiendo las escaleras con las armas en alto, justo en el momento en que aparecieron salió de una de las habitaciones una hermosa joven de melena negra y roja como la sangre en otros lados, de ojos violetas y azules con una sonrisa cansada que se dirigió directamente al medico que estaba herido; el príncipe estaba allí abrazado a otra joven de cabellos naranjas que lloraba, la joven del cabello negro y rojo se agachó junto al medico y posó su mano del lugar de donde brotaba la sangre frenando la hemorragia con una luz plateada que la hizo desfallecer en el suelo.

- Es una bruja. – susurró el primer oficial de los cazadores de magia con una sonrisa perversa y al segundo la habían rodeado los soldados aislándola del resto de personas que gritaban y pataleaban, el hombre entró en la habitación del fondo y sacó una especie de varilla de zahorí de su capa. – Aquí hay otro. – exclamó y más soldados entraron encontrando un hombre rubio muy demacrado sobre la cama y a otro hombre de pelo negro sin conocimiento tirado junto a la cómoda. Los soldados fueron directos a por Kurogane, pero el primer oficial los detuvo. - ¡Él no, el rubio! – gritó exasperado volviendo a salir de allí. Al medico lo agarraba un soldado para que no ayudase a la bruja a la que se llevaron sin que ella opusiera resistencia porque estaba agotada, la chica pelirroja estaba siendo sujetada por otro chico de pelo caramelo y ojos del mismo color que lo miraba desafiante mientras veía impotente como se llevaban a Fay y a Luna; por último el mismo se detuvo frente al príncipe que lo miraba como si fuese la basura más repugnante del mundo. – Esto es por el bien del reino. – le dijo con una sonrisa cargada de maldad y despotismo. – Llevaos a este mocoso con su padre. – ordenó a los pocos hombres que aun invadían la casa, pero Cesar los fulminó con una mirada asesina.

- Puedo caminar solo, lo siento Duna, Samuel. – dijo saliendo del pasillo y bajando las escaleras. – Pero tendrás noticias de mí por esto, me encargaré de ti cuando sea el rey. – dijo escupiendo cada palabra con rabia para darle más énfasis a la amenaza, antes de que su voz desapareciera al salir por la puerta de la calle.

- Se han llevado a Luna, delante de mis ojos y no he hacho nada por ayudarla. – dijo Sam dando un puñetazo a la pared sacando su rabia contenida. – La han descubierto por curarme… - dijo apoyando la frente en la pared mientras Duna lo abrazaba llorando y Shaoran le daba palmaditas en la espalda. – Y encima se han llevado a Fay porque llevaban sus varillas para detectar magia.- dijo sintiéndose aun más culpable.

- Esas varillas son un fraude, Puu. – dijo Mokona saltando de la capa de Shaoran donde se había escondido. – Ha Mokona no la han detectado, Puu. – afirmó sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en el pasillo. – Además, Puu, sabían que Fay era el mago y no Kuro-pon, Puu. – declaró el pequeño ser recordándoles a todos que Kurogane seguía en el cuarto. - ¡Kuro-rin! ¡Kuro-rin! – llamó Mokona al espadachín yendo a la habitación dando botes seguida por Shaoran y los dos hermanos. – ¡Kuro-rin!

- ¿Fay está bien? – preguntó Kurogane agarrando a Mokona de las orejas. – ¡Bola de arroz con orejas! ¿Dónde están ese maldito mago y la bruja de nombre ridículo? – preguntó completamente enfadado y preocupado. - ¿Están bien? ¿Fay está vivo? – preguntó a los humanos que esquivaron su mirada y le ayudaron a levantarse. - ¿qué ha ocurrido, mocosos?

- Luna y tú salvasteis a Fay, pero llegaron unos soldados y unos cazadores de magia buscando a Cesar. – explicó Samuel a Kurogane que miró a Shaoran y a Mokona pidiéndoles más explicaciones, pero no abrieron la boca. – La vieron curarme y luego entraron directos a por Fay, Mokona creé que sabían a quien buscaban. – Kurogane agarró de las orejas a Mokona con cara de enfado y esta sacó de su boca la espada de Kurogane. - ¿qué pretendes hacer? – preguntó a Kurogane antes de que mirase a Shaoran que también se estaba preparando para pelear, pero Duna les cortó el paso.

- No os lo permitiré, es un suicidio, condenareis a muerte a Fay y a Luna, si esperáis una semana el rey… - Kurogane la apartó de un empellón, pero Duna lo dejó tirado en el suelo con solo golpearle donde estaba herido. – ¿No podéis esperar a que Cesar sea rey? – preguntó pero su hermano la apartó y ayudó de nuevo a levantarse. – Sam… estáis dispuestos a morir por no esperar. – dijo ella agarrando el brazo de su hermano con una mirada de súplica, pero él se soltó con cuidado y se dirigió junto a Shaoran a la puerta. – Protégelo, te lo imploro. – suplicó a Kurogane mientras este le entregaba a Mokona que estaba completamente quieta como si estuviese muerta de miedo.

- Cuida a la bola de arroz, volveremos todos para la cena y con suerte volveremos enteros. – le dijo a Duna saliendo de la habitación completamente decidido. – Esa maldita bruja, después del mal rato que me ha hecho pasar tiene la desfachatez de dejarse atrapar y dejar que atrapen a Fay. – refunfuñaba bajando las escaleras para reunirse con Shaoran y Samuel en el salón, donde Samuel tenía varios planos de la cárcel subterránea que había bajo el palacio y del palacio. – lo difícil no va a ser entrar, sino salir, como siempre. – dijo Kurogane buscando la forma más fácil de salir teniendo en cuenta que Fay todavía estaba débil y Luna se había quedado agotada. - ¿colará si les dices que vas a curar a los heridos, por ordenes del rey? – preguntó Kurogane intentando aportar una idea sencilla que no implicase que Fay o Luna tuviesen que luchar o hacer nada que los pusiera en peligro.

- No, pero tal vez podamos forzar un poco la situación en la cárcel y el palacio, puedo colaros en las mazmorras, pero tendréis que llamar mucho la atención y luego esconderos hasta que pase el jaleo. – dijo señalando el recorrido que debían hacer en las mazmorras. – después yo me escaquearé y me reuniré con vosotros, para buscar a Luna y a Fay.

- Parece sencillo y no tiene pegas, excepto… ¿Cómo sacamos a Fay a Luna de allí? – preguntó Shaoran bastante preocupado.

- Yo os esperaré hasta el atardecer en el final del conducto de basura que baja de la planta baja del palacio a la carreta de basuras, que lleva los desperdicios de palacio a Monte Árido. – dijo Duna abrazando a Mokona con los ojos enrojecidos. – La biblioteca personal de Cesar está sobre los respiraderos de las mazmorras, junto a esta pasa el conducto de las basuras, él me ha dicho que pasa todas las tardes allí encerrado por ordenes de su padre, según el rey "para que se habitúe al olor a muerte que tendrá que soportar cuando vea a su pueblo sufrir guerras y hambruna cuando él ya no esté" – dijo Duna marcándoles un plan de huída casi infalible.

- Pues vamos a por ese par de cabezas huecas. – dijeron Sam y Kurogane al unísono, Duna les besó la frente a los tres dándoles su bendición con lágrimas en los ojos y ellos se pusieron en camino al palacio.

Mientras tanto en el palacio el rey ha mandado encerrar a Luna y a Fay en las mazmorras, pero ha dado una orden muy extraña; los carceleros pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana con ambos prisioneros, pero no deben dañar ni tocar sus cabezas bajo ningún concepto. Tras arrastrarlos como a la basura por toda la ciudad y después por todo el palacio, finalmente lanzaron a Luna y a Fay a una celda oscura, fría, maloliente y húmeda. Luna permanecía quieta sin poder moverse completamente paralizada, pero completamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; después de que los soldados se marchasen Fay se acercó a Luna temiendo que estuviese herida.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora? – preguntó ella aun sin poder mover nada excepto sus labios y sus ojos que miraban aterrados al rubio. - ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – volvió a preguntar a punto de llorar de impotencia.

- No intentes nada, estas mazmorras están hechas a prueba de cualquier tipo de magia, si usas tus poderes contra las paredes o los barrotes para intentar salir… te devolverán el hechizo que lances con una fuerza mil veces mayor. – dijo alguien desde los barrotes de la celda, una sombra, eso fue lo único que atinaron a ver Fay y Luna de aquel extraño. – Veo que "ella" no mintió, estáis muy débiles, pero aun así puedo sentir vuestros poderes incrementándose a cada momento. – dijo haciendo que Luna intentase girarse para verlo sin éxito. – "Ella" me dijo que te habrías debilitado para salvar a este mago de un "alma de cambio", también me pidió que te dijese una cosa. – dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión en su voz.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Luna mientras Fay colocaba la cabeza de ella en su regazo para que su pelo no se ensuciase con aquel suelo asqueroso y que ella pudiese mirar hacia la sombra de la puerta. - ¿Qué quería que me dijeras? – dijo con algo de impaciencia y enfado en su voz.

- Sus palabras exactas… - dijo pensativo. – _Dile esto exactamente, escoria humana: a mí me dolió la luz de la luna pero yo haré que quieras volver a estar en casa, si no quieres por las buenas será por las malas_. Y después antes de decirme exactamente donde estabais y como erais me dio otro mensaje. _¿Qué les ocurre a los seres con magia cuando les roba su primer beso alguien que no es la persona a la que quieren dárselo o no es un ser con magia también? _– preguntó el hombre haciendo que Luna dejase de respirar durante unos segundos. – A mí me lo explicó, pero creo que deberías explicárselo a él por si acaso no sabe que os voy a hacer cuando los carceleros terminen con vosotros. – Luna miró a Fay que tenía una expresión desencajada por el enfado, él quería levantarse y darle una paliza a aquel hombre, pero temía que le podría pasar a Luna si la dejaba allí sola. – os dejaré solos para que os despidáis porque en unos instantes vendrán los carceleros, adiós Luna.

- "Ella" es quien creo que es ¿verdad? – preguntó haciendo que Luna clavase su mirada en la oscuridad del fondo de su prisión. – Se refería a la cesión de parte de los poderes, estamos en serios apuros si los demás no llegan a tiempo y obtienen parte de nuestros poderes. – Luna sonrió y Fay le dedicó una mirada llena de confusión. - ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó temiéndose algo como que ella le hubiese besado para impedir que ambos cediesen sus poderes a otras personas.

- Por suerte o por desgracia aunque no te enterases tú ya has besado a alguien que cumple uno de los dos requisitos, estás a salvo de que te roben tus poderes. – contestó ella sonriendo completamente feliz al mago. – Ahora deberías preocuparte más por como salvarte una vez ese hombre se dé cuenta de este hecho, que de cómo impedir que te roben un beso. – su voz intentaba no sonar divertida, pero le resultaba muy difícil.

- ¿Quién me…? – se apresuró a preguntar Fay obteniendo otra sonrisa de la chica que con mucho esfuerzo logró acariciar una de las mejillas de Fay, iba recuperando poco a poco su movilidad. Fay comprendió quien había sido al instante, pero eso le hizo sentir muy decaído. - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Sabía que te haría reaccionar, no lo hice porque sospechase que esto pasaría. En cuanto me di cuenta de que estabas siendo ocupado por un "alma de cambio" intenté hacerte reaccionar con mi magia, pero estabas muy confundido por él y supuse que si él te había hecho sentir tan confuso como para que te dominase casi por completo un "alma de cambio" un beso suyo y una gran descarga de mi magia sanadora te devolverían a nosotros… - explicó Luna sorprendiendo mucho a Fay. – Que en tu definición de novia tu seas uno de mis ejemplos tiene sus razones, tú aun no te habías dado cuenta de lo que sentías pero yo en cierto junté todas las piezas del rompecabezas en cuanto os vi durmiendo puede que cuando os puse de ejemplo solo estuviese confusa por la definición, pero después lo tuve muy claro. – confesó la joven irguiéndose y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Fay cerró los ojos cansada por el esfuerzo. – Tu cara irradiaba felicidad, y sin estar adornada por una de tus sonrisas falsas, por el contrario Kurogane estaba completamente preocupado y se durmió adoptando una posición en la que te protegía de cualquier cosa aparte de poder tenerte pegado a él para saber cuando te movías o cuando te subía la fiebre. – Le explicó ella y Fay bastante sonrojado, apartó la mirada de la figura débil de su amiga. – Te hizo sentirte lo suficientemente protegido y seguro como para que pudieses conciliar el sueño a pesar de todo. – Fay la observó por el rabillo del ojo, Luna sonreía mientras soñaba despierta. Él se preguntó de quien de los dos hablaría.

- ¿Qué hay de Samuel? – preguntó Fay a Luna que alzó la mirada sin comprender la pregunta. - Si llegase aquí antes de que ese tipo te bese, si no tuvieseis más de un minuto porque él supiese que lo van a capturar, ¿le darías tu primer beso? – ella sacó la lengua cerrando los ojos como burlándose de Fay, como si se lo tomase a broma. – Lo digo enserio, podrían capturarlos antes de que pudiesen sacarnos de aquí. – le dijo Fay muy serio, pero Luna se rió.

- Samuel, no creo que sea el más indicado… - fue lo único que dijo, pero Fay la miró expectante. – Él es el primero que quiere que todo esto acabe, odia todo lo relacionado con la magia y no le podría culpar ni reprocharle nada si se negase a entregarme su primer beso para salvar mis poderes. – le explicó a Fay con una expresión triste aunque mantuviese su sonrisa sus ojos transmitían un sentimiento de pena muy fuerte. – Aunque no me importaría que él…

- ¡Carne fresca! – la interrumpió un hombre abriendo la puerta. – A ver que tenemos por aquí… una preciosa muchacha y un rubio afeminado. – se oyeron las risas de otros dos hombres. – No podemos tocarles las cabezas, ¿nos dejaran pasar un buen rato con el resto de su cuerpo? – preguntó y Fay se puso de pie entre Luna y los tres hombres. – Vaya, vaya, si el afeminado tiene coraje aparte de una linda cara. – dijo molesto aquel hombre. - ¡Aparta! Queremos jugar con ella. – Fay no se apartó y se giró hacia Luna con una expresión triste pero decidida, extendió una de sus manos hacia ella y una especie de luz azul la rodeó, después se apartó del camino de los tres hombres. - ¿Qué has hecho? No podemos acercarnos a ella, quema con solo mirarla. – gruñó el hombre y Fay se encogió de hombros, pero los otros dos lo agarraron y el que hablaba le golpeó en el estomago.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejar a mi hermanita sin ningún tipo de protección contra vosotros?, parásitos… - otro golpe le borró su sonrisa altanera de la cara y le hizo encogerse, Luna comenzó a suplicar que parasen. – No voy a permitir que nadie la toque, primero tendréis que matarme. – él hombre gruñó, pero al ver la cara de terror de Luna reflejada en los ojos de Fay sonrió.

- No podemos divertirnos con ella, no podemos matarte, así que nos divertiremos haciéndote sufrir. – sonrieron los tres de forma macabra llevándose a Fay a la rastra. – Hasta pronto señorita. – dijo cerrando de nuevo la celda, mientras Luna llamaba a Fay con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las horas pasaron; Kurogane, Samuel y Shaoran llevaban un rato intentando pasar a las mazmorras, pero cada vez les resultaba más complicado, Samuel había tenido suficiente tiempo de atender al rey y tuvo que controlarse para no matarlo de una sobredosis de medicamentos y cuando volvió junto a los otros dos Shaoran tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para tranquilizar a ambos hombres que aunque eran más mayores que él se comportaban como dos críos impacientes. Al final, casi al medio día cuando Kurogane creía que iba a volverse loco si tenía que esperar un segundo más, llegó el cambio de guardia y así consiguieron pasar a las mazmorras mientras Samuel hablaba con los soldados que vigilaban la entrada a las mazmorras, consiguiendo que se movieran de su puesto unos segundos. A los pocos minutos unos guardias aparecieron corriendo diciendo que habían escapado dos sujetos peligrosos y estaban sueltos por el castillo, comprobó que se hubiesen marchado los guardias y entró para encontrarse con los otros dos, no tuvieron muchos problemas para moverse por las mazmorras, pero no eran capaces de encontrar a sus dos amigos. Bajaron al segundo nivel y allí encontraron a Luna en una celda, acurrucada en un rincón donde no le daba casi la luz por lo que parecía que la celda estaba vacía.

- ¡Luna! – gritó Shaoran llamando la atención de Kurogane y de Samuel, quien se agachó y empezó a juguetear con el candado hasta que este chasqueó indicando que la cerradura estaba abierta. – Buen trabajo. – dijo Shaoran a Samuel, pero este había entrado en cuanto la cerradura cedió. - ¿Y Fay?

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Samuel ignorando a Shaoran y se agachó hasta quedar frente a ella, pero Luna sollozaba creyendo que se estaba imaginando aquello. – Luna, mírame, soy Samuel, estoy aquí con Kurogane y Shaoran, venimos a rescataros a Fay y a ti. – Luna alzó la vista y un de sus temblorosas manos hasta la cara del medico, su imaginación era muy buena si era capaz de hacer que sintiese la consistencia y la calidez de la cara de Samuel contra su mano. – No me mires como si no estuviese aquí, por favor. – suplicó y ella decidió dejarse llevar por su imaginación, solo para descubrir que Samuel no desapareció cuando se abrazó a él llorando. - ¿Qué te han hecho? – Luna recordó lo que le había dicho Fay, debía preguntarle a Samuel si le hacía el favor de besarla para proteger sus poderes, pero a la vez temía la contestación del chico. Por eso decidió arriesgarse y no decir nada.

- ¿Dónde está ese estúpido mago? – preguntó Kurogane intentando sonar enfadado y no preocupado, pero Luna se abrazó aun más fuerte al cuello de Sam y comenzó de nuevo a sollozar. - ¿Qué ha hecho Fay? – preguntó sin poder contener su preocupación sonando desesperado.

- Él me protegió… hizo un hechizo para que nadie pudiese ni mirarme ni tocarme durante una hora, pero les dijo que tendrían que matarlo para que el hechizo desapareciera… ellos no podían matarnos, por eso… se lo llevaron para torturarlo… - dijo sin querer soltarse del cuello de Sam, gimoteando y sollozando como una niña aterrada. – Tienes que ir a salvarlo… Kurogane, te lo suplico… - dijo ella mientras Sam la cargaba en brazos sin que ella se soltase de él.

- No supliques pidiendo algo que sabes que voy a hacer. – dijo él bastante molesto alborotando el pelo de Luna una vez Sam la sacó de la celda. – Parece como si dudases de que lo vaya a salvar. – dijo agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura de su catana.

Y se hizo el silencio, hasta que oyeron desde el fondo de ese nivel de mazmorras los gritos de dolor de Fay, entre mezclados con carcajadas desquiciadas del mismo y un chasquido, como de un látigo. Kurogane corrió dejando atrás a los otros tres como si su propia vida estuviese en peligro y llegó hasta la puerta de madera incrustada en una cavidad de roca, como una cueva, que era de donde provenían los gritos. Derribó la puerta y vio al rubio vestido con harapos y encadenado por las muñecas al techo, lleno de moratones y heridas que aun sangraban causadas por el látigo, su sangre se entre mezclaba con su sudor y Fay aun así permanecía con los ojos cerrados temblando mientras reía y gritaba intentando no darles la satisfacción a sus agresores de que vieran ni una sola lágrima caer de sus ojos azules. Kurogane al ver aquella escena entró y dejó a los tres hombres en el suelo mal heridos, pero sin matarlos porque quería que sufrieran tanto como habían hecho sufrir a su amigo; después soltó a Fay de sus cadenas, este cayó al suelo y se acurrucó protegiendo su cabeza y su pecho desnudo con sus brazos llenos de heridas y cardenales, mientras temblaba sin control.

- Fay. – le llamó Kurogane con la voz más amable que pudo, pero él no reaccionó. – ¿Qué te han hecho estos desalmados, Fay? - intentó tocarle sin embargo Fay se lanzó contra él para defenderse con los ojos entrecerrados aun temblando como un niño aterrado, pero Kurogane le agarró antes de que pudiese golpearle. – Fay… maldita sea… reacciona… soy yo, Kurogane. – Fay abrió completamente los ojos. Kurogane estaba arrodillado junto a él, sus rostros estaban uno frente al otro, Fay dejó de forcejear por soltarse del agarre de Kurogane y este le soltó. -… - Kurogane no dijo nada, entonces Fay sin previo aviso agarró las ropas de Kurogane con toda su fuerza, enterró su cara en el pecho del guerrero y comenzó a llorar sin control, Kurogane se quedó helado ante esta acción del rubio. Dirigió una mirada asesina a los tres hombres que estaban heridos a escasos metros de ellos y abrazó a Fay con sus brazos fuertes y protectores, a la vez que este sollozaba y temblaba sin control empapando con sus lágrimas la ropa de Kurogane. – Ya estas a salvo, estoy contigo y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga sufrir nunca más. – dijo Kurogane intentando levantarse, pero Fay no le dejó.

- Quédate conmigo así un poco más. No me dejes solo. – suplicó el rubio sin apartar su cara del pecho del hombre del que sin darse cuenta poco a poco se había enamorado. – No quiero ir con los demás, todavía no.

- ¿Tenías miedo de que no viniese a rescatarte? – preguntó Kurogane haciendo que Fay se apartase un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara, el hombre de ojos rojos pudo ver perfectamente el terror y el sufrimiento que desprendían los ojos azules de Fay mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y supo que no quería que nadie más viese llorar a ese muchacho salvo él. - ¿Temías que te dejase aquí? – preguntó de nuevo.

- No temía que me dejases aquí, sabía que vendrías a salvarme aunque solo fuera porque sin mi no habría nadie que te tomase el pelo, ¿verdad Kuro-pi? – respondió intentando sonreír ahora que las lágrimas estaban cesando, pero Kurogane lejos de enfadarse con él lo abrazó aun más fuerte haciendo que Fay se quedase sin aire por el dolor de sus heridas. – Temía no aguantar hasta que llegases. – confesó respirando entrecortadamente por el dolor. – No soy tan débil como parezco, ¿verdad? – preguntó intentando levantarse, no obstante sus piernas no paraban de temblar y no podía sostenerse a penas, por lo que Kurogane lo ayudó a subirse a su espalda como el día anterior había llevado a Luna. – Luna tenía razón, es muy divertido, sobretodo si eres tú quien me lleva. – Murmuró Fay acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, que sintió una especie de descarga en su pecho, y pensó que era el dolor más placentero que había experimentado.

- Has vuelto a poner en peligro tu vida. – le regañó Kurogane notando como su espalda se manchaba con la sangre del rubio. – todo por proteger a esa chica. – No pudo ocultar los celos de su voz y eso hizo reír a Fay en su oído haciendo que le ardiese la oreja.

- Lo siento, pero le debía la vida. – se disculpó con una risita cansada en el oído de Kurogane que ralentizó su paso. – Igual sé que tú la ayudaste a salvarme esta mañana… y ahora… otra vez, este debe ser un nuevo record, no recuerdo la última vez que tuviste que salvarme tantas veces seguidas… - Fay dejó de hablar al recordar la conversación con Luna.

FLASHBACK

- _Por suerte o por desgracia aunque no te enterases tú ya has besado a alguien que cumple uno de los dos requisitos, estás a salvo de que te roben tus poderes. – contestó ella sonriendo completamente feliz al mago. – Ahora deberías preocuparte más por como salvarte una vez ese hombre se dé cuenta de este hecho, que de cómo impedir que te roben un beso. – su voz intentaba no sonar divertida, pero le resultaba muy difícil. _

- _¿Quién me…? – se apresuró a preguntar Fay obteniendo otra sonrisa de la chica que con mucho esfuerzo logró acariciar una de las mejillas de Fay (…). Fay comprendió quien había sido al instante, pero eso le hizo sentir muy decaído. - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? _

- _Sabía que te haría reaccionar, no lo hice porque sospechase que esto pasaría. En cuanto me di cuenta de que estabas siendo ocupado por un "alma de cambio" intenté hacerte reaccionar con mi magia, pero estabas muy confundido por él y supuse que si él te había hecho sentir tan confuso como para que te dominase casi por completo un "alma de cambio" un beso suyo y una gran descarga de mi magia sanadora te devolverían a nosotros… - explicó Luna sorprendiendo mucho a Fay._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Aunque Luna no me ha querido decir como la ayudaste para salvarme esta mañana… - mintió intentando forzarle a confesar, entonces fue cuando la cara de Kurogane se puso del color de sus ojos. - ¿No me lo vas a decir tu tampoco? – preguntó Fay haciéndose el inocente, se sentía tan a gusto y seguro siendo llevado por Kurogane, abrazado a su cuello con su cara acomodada entre el hombro y el cuello del ninja mientras su pelo negro le hacia cosquillas en su oreja, pero Fay respiraba en la oreja de Kurogane devolviéndole las cosquillas, era tal la felicidad que sentía en ese instante, que casi se había olvidado por completo de lo mucho que le dolían sus heridas. – Kuro-pi, por… fa…vor. – susurró en el oído de Kurogane separando cada silaba y este tragó saliva.

- Yo… yo… yo… no hice nada, solo te sujeté para que no la hirieras. – mintió muy colorado y aunque decepcionó un poco a Fay que no admitiese que le había besado, le encantó ver como aquel hombre de pelo negro se comportaba como un colegial avergonzado y se ponía todo rojo. – Ella me pidió otra cosa más, pero… pero… - Fay abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello y se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Qué… qué te pidió que hicieras? "me siento como un idiota, sé que le pidió, porqué narices sigo preguntando" – pensó después de formular su pregunta, Kurogane al oírle insistir con aquel tono de voz tan avergonzado se sintió confuso, no entendía porqué recordaba justo ahora "eso"

FLASHBACK (Narrador Kurogane) (_Narradora Lokaria Akire)_

- _ ¿Quieres que viva? – preguntó a Kurogane con una mirada muy seria y Kurogane asintió. – harás todo lo que te diga para que vuelva a ser el de siempre y no me cuestiones. – le dijo como si de un general se tratase. – Sé algo que hará que Fay reaccione, pero no puedo dividirme y además estoy segura de que contigo dará mejor resultado. – le medio explicó quitándole la camisa al rubio colocando esta vez ambas manos sobre su pecho que estaba frío como el hielo y empapado en sudor. – Cuando cuente tres necesito que le des un beso… en los labios. - Kurogane se apartó de ella y del rubio. – Has dicho que querías salvarle y harías todo lo que yo te pidiese, Fay está aun aquí dentro y sé que reaccionara si siente como le besas en el momento en que yo intento expulsar el "alma de cambio" sino lo haces en ese momento, el alma de Fay no podrá recuperar el control. – le explicó al espadachín que se acercó un poco y fijó su mirada en los ojos del mago; se volvían amarillos por momentos, pero no amarillos como cuando había bebido la sangre de Kurogane y la del vampiro en Tokio, más bien era un tono amarillo verdoso malsano. - ¡Morirá! – gritó ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento._

- No sé si puedo hacerlo… si no funciona… - Luna apartó una de sus manos y me señaló fulminándome con una mirada asesina. Dudaba de si aquello no lo estropearía todo, aunque consiguiese salvarle la vida, Fay ya amaba a alguien y ese alguien no era yo…- "¡¿QUÉ?" – me pregunté a mi mismo sorprendido de mis propios sentimientos.

- _ Te juro que si muere por tus estúpidas dudas, por no querer darle un maldito beso, te torturaré hasta que me supliques morir y entonces te proyectaré toda su vida en tu mente, cada vez que cierres los ojos veras a Fay desde que nació, pasando por los momentos en los que más sufrió hasta llegar hasta hoy y solo cuando te vea hecho un amasijo de carne fofa y hueso, solo cuando me supliques con lagrimas en los ojos que te mate admitiendo toda tu culpa, solo entonces me pensaré si te mato. – le dijo Luna con un tono de voz feroz que recordaba a Kurai, por el odio y la rabia que esa voz no se esforzaba en esconder._

- "Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? Me da igual de quien esté encaprichado, es mi mejor…" – No podía pensar en él así, pero no entendía porqué. No me entendía a mí mismo.

- _ ¡Enfréntate a los sentimientos de una vez! ¡Eres humano, no puedes huir de esto! – le gritó lanzando desde su mano una especie de rayos violetas que se enredaron en las bisagras y la cerradura de la puerta. – No saldrás hasta que Fay viva o desaparezca. – dijo ella volviendo a poner su mano sobre el pecho de Fay que se retorcía en sus ataduras mágicas intentando soltarse. _

- "Es Fay y no quiero que se aleje de mí, nunca." – pensé decidido a salvarlo, observando a Luna con decisión, aunque con un sentimiento raro en mí, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Fay.

- _Tres… dos… uno…_ - contó y me abalancé contra Fay apretando mis labios contra los suyos y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, mientras Luna hacía que lo que fuera que tuviese a Fay así desapareciese.

- Kurogane… - murmuró Fay asustándome y abrí los ojos, porque creí que se había despertado. Justo después de murmurar mi nombre, un instante más tarde de que separé mis labios de los suyos, una luz azul y una fuerza increíble que salió del cuerpo de Fay me empotró contra la cómoda dejándome inconsciente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¡Fay! – gritó Luna aun desde los brazos de Sam. – Sabía que lo rescatarías, Kurogane-sama. – dijo feliz abrazándose aun más fuerte a Sam, que se sonrojó. Fay levantó su cabeza de la posición que tenía adoptada contra Kurogane, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían estado muy pero que muy pegados. - ¿A qué es divertido que Kurogane-sama te lleve a caballito, Fay Oniitan? – preguntó haciendo que Fay se sonrojara avergonzado, por estar subido como un niño pequeño en la espalda de Kurogane y porque se sentía feliz de que Luna también lo considerase como su hermano.

- Claro que es agradable, Imōto-chan. – Luna sonrió extremadamente feliz y se giró para quedar cara a cara con Sam que aun estaba bastante sonrojado. – Sam, hazme un favor… - pidió Fay no tan feliz. - ¿Podrías besar a Luna… en los labios? – preguntó haciendo que Sam y Luna se girasen rojos como un tomate, sintiendo arder toda su cara, para mirarlo enfadados y confusos.

- ¡Te dije que no le involucrases! – gritó Luna aun más colorada convirtiéndose en el centro de todas las miradas. – Samuel odia la magia, no querría… - Fay fulminó al chico que cargaba a su "hermanita" con una mirada que lo dejó helado.

- Si le explicas porqué… - Fay sintió como Kurogane lo miraba nervioso y expectante. – Seguro que no se enfadará, ¿verdad Kuro-sama? – Kurogane se dio cuenta de que Fay sabía lo que había hecho y le sorprendió sentirse aliviado de que no le guardase rencor, ni estuviese enfadado por besarle sabiendo que tenía a alguien especial para él.

- ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? – siguió con su papel de duro evitando la mirada brillante del rubio. – pero creo que si este idiota pide esas cosas con ese tono tan serio es por algo. – declaró molesto, mirando a Luna que no sabía si reírse de las expresiones forzadas de Kurogane y Fay o llorar por la situación en la que estaba.

- Lo haré. – declaró el medico muy rojo, obteniendo la atención de todos. – Pero solo si Luna no se opone. – Luna no podía estar más feliz y confundida. – Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? – ella sonrió extremadamente feliz mientras Fay, Kurogane y Shaoran lo miraban como si fuese el tío más estúpido del mundo. (Aunque ellos eran o habían sido más estúpidos, idiotas enamorados, jijijiji. ) – Solo un beso, solo es un beso. – murmuraba nervioso Sam acercándose a los labios de Luna que esperaba con los ojos cerrados, tal como había visto que hacían todas las chicas humanas.

- ¡Están aquí! – gritaron los guardias corriendo hacia ellos, Shaoran se puso en pose de lucha, mientras Kurogane y Sam retrocedían sin querer soltar a sus valiosas cargas. - ¡Los intrusos están…! – un ruido de algo desgarrándose y después un golpe seco fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que apareciera doblando la esquina completamente calmado un hombre alto con una túnica blanca y plateada de pelo plateado hasta la mitad de su espalda, tez blanca y dos iris que reflejaban todo como espejos, mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba una especie de espada visible a trozos que chorreaba sangre.

- Estoy aquí para protegeros, Luna Scarlet, soy Hafiza (Hafiza significa recuerdo en turco) uno de los Guardianes de la Memoria, más concretamente el Guardián de la Memoria de este mundo. – dijo arrodillándose en el suelo ofreciendo a Luna su espada, clavando su mirada en el suelo. – El alma visionaria; el ser que guarda todas las memorias humanas de todas las dimensiones, cada recuerdo, cada momento, cada sentimiento, cada sensación… El Todo, que como Guardián de las Memorias me ha sido confiado proteger. – dijo alzando sus ojos como cristales de espejo devolviendo la imagen que él veía, hasta clavarlos en el grupo con una mirada sin pizca de humanidad y completamente decidida que recordó a los tres viajeros de dimensiones la mirada del clon de Shaoran. Luna saltó de los brazos de Sam y avanzó como en trance hacia aquel hombre, pero Sam la agarró del brazo frenándola por completo.

- Hafiza… - dijo ella con una débil voz como si se le quebrase por un llanto inminente. – Se prohibió vuestra existencia, es una práctica cruel y sádica. – dijo con la cabeza agachada, mientras Hafiza seguía sin mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo. – Arrebatarle el corazón a alguien, implantarle una única misión que deberá cumplir hasta la muerte, arrebatar a un ser humano la capacidad de tener sentimientos o poder recordar algo que no sea su entrenamiento y su misión, robarles todo tipo de identidad: su color de ojos, de piel, de pelo. Convertir a un ser humano en… un autómata, casi peor que una "presa". – dijo llorando sin poder alzar la mirada, mientras Fay, Kurogane, Shaoran y sobretodo Sam observaban a aquel "hombre" con los ojos como platos, sorprendidos. – Todo para nada, yo no debería existir, ni vosotros los Guardianes de la Memoria tampoco, el maestro de Max fue el último, después deberíais haber dejado de existir.

- Os equivocáis, hemos vuelto para la última batalla. – dijo mientras Luna lloraba, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo. – Scarlet y Silver, las almas y los cuerpos, cuando el amor y el odio sean confundidos como una misma cosa… - Luna alzó la vista al escuchar aquello con una expresión aterrada. – Entonces la que anhela destruir se reunirá con el alma pura y la que protege querrá destruir hasta el ultimo de sus… - Luna lo abofeteó llorando y apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

- ¡No es cierto! – gritó agarrándose los oídos mientras el hombre se ponía de pie y clavaba su espada medio invisible al lado de Luna. – No voy a matarte, recoge tu arma e intenta ser un ser humano normal. – dijo Luna aun llorando alzando su mano hasta la frente de aquel hombre, pero él le agarró la muñeca, alarmando a Sam.

- Solo obedezco ordenes de la "voz" – dijo haciendo que Luna abriera los ojos muy sorprendida y algo asustada sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. – Esa "voz" desea el fin y "solo cuando todo termina los Destinados merecen la felicidad eterna". – recitó cerrando los ojos mientras Luna permanecía inmóvil con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. – Por eso mi deber como Guardián de la Memoria es sacarla de aquí. – dijo tirando de Luna mientras sacaba la espada de donde la había clavado.

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Sam acercándose dispuesto a atacar a Hafiza, pero la espada de este se colocó a un milímetro del cuello de Sam que se detuvo en seco mientras Luna ahogaba un grito. – Ella está con nosotros, así que déjala en paz… - Hafiza soltó a Luna y atacó a Sam que saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, pero el Guardián no dejaba de atacar; Kurogane miraba la escena con sentimientos contradictorios: quería luchar contra aquel tipo raro, pero no quería separarse de Fay. En el momento en el que Hafiza se disponía a volver a atacar a Samuel, Luna lo agarró desesperada y tiró de su brazo con la mirada clavada en el suelo. – Luna… - murmuró Sam jadeando por haber tenido que evitar lo menos una docena de ataques en menos de un minuto, pero al mirar a la chica comprobó que ella no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

- No dejéis que os capturen, ¿vale? – dijo Luna sonriendo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Hafiza se la subía a caballito para llevársela de allí. – Si os hacen algo me enfadaré. – dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara por las ganas de llorar. Fay intentó bajarse de la espalda de Kurogane para detenerla, pero el espadachín no le dejó; Shaoran avanzó con Samuel para intentar detener a Hafiza, pero este se preparó para atacar y Luna tuvo que volver a hablar. – No nos sigáis… debéis volver con Duna, yo aun debo hacer algo aquí, ¿verdad, Hafiza? – el hombre envainó su espada y se encogió de hombros. – Cuando habléis con Yuko, omitid que me habéis conocido, ¿sí? – pidió a Fay, Shaoran y Kurogane, el rubio no lo soportó más, sabía que su motivo para que Luna no se marchase podía ser el más egoísta pero no quería que desapareciera aquella chica que tenía la presencia espiritual de todas las personas importantes para él: su hermano, Sakura, Kurogane, Shaoran, incluso la de Mokona y Yuko… y todas aquellas presencias le daban una presencia propia muy poderosa a la que en menos de dos días había cogido mucho cariño.

- Hafiza, iremos con vosotros, tú podrás defender y proteger a Luna y nosotros evitaremos que llore. – el Guardián miró a aquel mago que se había atrevido a darle una orden, como si por él fuese, haría tiempo que ninguno de ellos respiraría. – No te entorpeceremos y ella estará más segura con todos juntos que si solo va contigo. – intentó razonar con aquel tipo, Hafiza se giró y se dispuso a marcharse con Luna.

- No me entorpezcáis. – dijo sin ningún matiz de sentimientos o emociones en su voz. – Luna debe llegar sana y salva hasta el próximo mundo. – dijo dejando que la joven caminase por su cuenta, pero junto a él. Pero sus palabras hicieron que Samuel se diese cuenta por primera vez de que tan pronto saliesen de allí Luna y los demás se irían a otro mundo y él probablemente no volviese a verlos. – No quiero que te me acerques. – gruñó Hafiza a Sam que caminaba junto a Luna sin hablar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Tu empezaste todo esto, Máximo Mezame (Mezame significa despertar en japonés) – murmuró sin que Luna le oyera, sorprendiendo mucho a Samuel. – Aunque tu presencia sea algo distinta y tu cuerpo tenga otra apariencia la "voz" dijo que sigues siendo el mismo. – Sam no comprendía porque lo llamaba por otro nombre y mucho menos porqué le decía que él había empezado "todo eso" si ni siquiera sabía que era "todo eso"

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… - dijo una figura desde la única salida y al oír aquella voz Luna y Fay se estremecieron. – Ella me advirtió de que tendríamos compañía, pero no me esperaba que me lo pusieses tan fácil para matarte, Samuel Rogers. – dijo sin que el grupo dejase de avanzar por las escaleras hacia la salida, mientras Sam comenzaba a enfadarse, primero le tocaba las narices ese tal Hafiza y ahora el primer oficial de los cazadores de magia y mano derecha del Rey, Ángel Naraka (Naraka significa "del infierno" en hindi)

- Vete a jugar con tus prisioneros o lárgate a leer libros en lenguas muertas y déjanos en paz, Ángel Naraka. – dijo Sam muy decidido y enfadado. – O mejor, ¿por qué no te vas a humillarte ante el rey? – Fay se agarró muy fuerte a Kurogane y Luna le cogió la mano a Samuel asustada, pero Hafiza le agarró la otra mano a Luna. Entonces Naraka chasqueó varias veces la lengua, como un tic, muy enfadado mirando a Sam.

- En menos de dos horas ya no habrá un rey ante el que humillarse. – le dijo con una mirada desquiciada que hizo que Sam se soltase de Luna y se pusiese al frente del grupo para quedar cara a cara con Naraka. – Y lo mejor será que todos creerán que tú y el príncipe lo asesinasteis porque esa bruja os ofreció poderes ilimitados. – dijo sacando una de sus manos de debajo de la capa señalando a Luna que tuvo que detener a Hafiza para que no se lanzase a matar a aquel hombre por ofender a su protegida. – Y yo reinaré porque os detendré antes de que os hagáis con el poder, lastima que me ataquéis y tenga que mataros a los tres. – dijo fingiendo tristeza, mientras Samuel lo miraba con asco muy furioso.

- No estoy de humor, apártate de nuestro camino. – le ordenó Sam y Ángel se rió. – Que ese tipo quiera llevarse a Luna, me cabrea, pero que la señales con el dedo y la involucres en tus estúpidos planes para reinar me enferma hasta el punto de querer cortarte el dedo y dárselo de comer a los cerdos, para que no puedas volver a señalarla. – dijo muy serio con un aura de psicópata enfurecido a su alrededor. – No lo volveré a repetir, ¡apártate! – gritó a Naraka que se rió y señaló de nuevo a Luna. – Me has hartado… - murmuró Samuel mirando al suelo apretando los puños, tan solo lo separaban tres escalones de la salida. – Esto es por mis padres… esto por secuestrar a Luna y a Fay… y esto por señalar a Luna. – dijo saltando sobre aquel hombre al que tanto detestaba dándole un par de puñetazos y una patada, dejándolo tirado en el suelo en mitad de la salida al borde de las escaleras. – Debería seguir golpeándote, pero no mereces ni eso, además tengo que intentar encontrar y darle el antídoto al rey. – dijo pasando por encima de Ángel que se agarraba su nariz rota con una mano y el costado izquierdo donde había impactado la patada de Sam con la otra, Samuel se agachó ante las miradas sorprendidas y confusas de sus amigos y lo arrastró a un lado de la salida. – Marchaos, yo he de intentar curar al rey, aunque, aun así solo pueda vivir un par de horas más. – dijo caminando un poco hasta girar una esquina preparado para marcharse por un lado mientras sus amigos huían por la biblioteca de Cesar, pero Luna se abrazó a él antes de que se fuese por su camino. – Disfrute de sus viajes entre mundos, señorita Scarlet. – dijo intentando sonreír con una mirada triste llena de cariño, pero Luna colocó sus suaves y delicadas manos en las mejillas del medico que la miró confuso y triste.

- Ve a salvarle como me has venido a rescatar a mí, pero… - Luna hablaba mirándolo a los ojos sin soltar sus mejillas, ambos con una mirada llena de tristeza. – ¡no pienso irme de este mundo sin ti! – dijo ella llorando antes de que el medico sonriese feliz por aquellas palabras y la besase sorprendiéndola. Hafiza avanzó hacia ellos para separarlos, pero aun desde la espalda de Kurogane, Fay, muy emocionado puso un pequeño escudo entre ellos y el Guardián; aparte Shaoran y Kurogane miraban bastante sonrojados y avergonzados la escena, sin saber donde meterse ya que ambos tenían un poco de envidia de Samuel por poder besar así a la persona a la que quería (no voy a decir chica, nunca diría eso estando Fay cerca Uu_u). – Yo… te esperaré, te voy a llevar conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza. – dijo ella algo sonrojada cuando se separaron, pero Samuel medio sonrió haciendo que la joven lo malinterpretase. – Se que suena egoísta, pero si hace falta te llevaré conmigo a la fuerza. – dijo haciendo que Sam sonriese aun más, completamente feliz.

- Eres una idiota, no puedes hacer que me sienta forzado a algo si es lo que deseo hacer. – dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojase avergonzada y sonriese. – después de todo ya te lo dije: no voy a dejar sola a una persona que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa la palabra ropa. – ella sonrió avergonzada, haciendo que Sam desease volver a besarla.

- Después de todo soy tu mejor amiga ¿no? – preguntó haciendo que los tres viajeros dimensionales se sintieran decepcionados ante las palabras de Luna, tomándoselo como que a Samuel le estaban dando calabazas; aunque Samuel sonrió sabiendo que ella aun no entendía la sutil diferencia entre novia y mejor amiga. – ¿Sigo siéndolo aunque tenga deseos egoístas? – preguntó esperanzada haciendo que los tres viajeros dimensionales mirasen a Samuel compadeciéndose de él.

- Por supuesto, siempre será mi única y mejor amiga. – dijo Samuel enternecido deseando cada vez más volver a besarla, aunque no le pareció apropiado ya que debía marcharse. – Espérame, yo iré enseguida y después hablaremos sobre lo de viajar juntos. – dijo haciendo que Luna lo abrazase y Fay comprendiese que lo que parecía un muy típico: "Solo quiero que seamos amigos" en verdad solo había sido malinterpretado, después se fue. Por lo que Fay sonrió aliviado y satisfecho abrazando a Kurogane, quien es un maestro en malinterpretar cosas y creyó que la sonrisa de alivio de Fay se debía a que Luna había rechazado a Samuel y eso le llevó a la descabellada conclusión de que tal vez Luna fuese la persona de la que Fay se había enamorado. En el fondo no le resultaba extraño, ella era guapa, tenía un gran poder, podía comprender perfectamente la soledad del mago, había echo todo lo posible por salvarlo del "alma de cambio" y Fay luego la protegió a pesar de que eso pondría su vida en peligro, aparte de que se había esforzado para que Hafiza no se la llevase alejándola de ellos. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que Kurogane se sintiera un poco dolido, si era tan obvio como para que él se diese cuenta del amor del rubio por la chica, no entendía porqué Fay no le había dicho que era ella abiertamente.

- "Tarde o temprano… deberemos separarnos, mejor que tenga a alguien y no esté completamente solo y sin un lugar al que regresar como hasta ahora" – pensó Kurogane intentando que no se notase su tristeza. – Era estúpido que intentase ocultarlo, es tan obvio. – murmuró pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta y al momento sintió el aliento de Fay en su oreja riéndose con una risita de diversión que atravesó a Kurogane. - ¿Dónde está la gracia en que lo rechacen de esta manera? – preguntó Kurogane al rubio muy molesto. – A mí me molestaría que mis rivales se me rieran en la cara si me hiciesen algo así. – ladró molesto sorprendiendo al rubio, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él le oyese.

- Vaya, vaya… Oscuro-gane tiene su corazoncito. – se rió entre susurros el rubio en el oído de Kurogane que se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para que el rubio se tuviese que pegarse del todo en su espalda para no caerse, aunque supusiese que existía el riesgo de que ambos cayeran al suelo, cosa que no ocurrió ya que Fay se abrazó muy fuerte al espadachín algo nervioso porque había estado a punto de tirarlo al suelo y porque ahora estaba completamente pegado a su compañero. - ¿intentas matarme del todo por llamarte Oscuro-gane o estás enfadado conmigo por algo? – preguntó respirando nervioso y avergonzado en el oído de Kurogane dando gracias por estar a su espalda y poder evitar que el hombre de pelo negro viese el tenue sonrojo de sus claras mejillas.

- Un poco de cada, mago idiota. – respondió un poco menos enfadado al oír la voz nerviosa del rubio. – como se nota que aun estás débil, si te hiciese algo así en cualquier otro momento me habrías dado la replica para terminar de enfadarme y habríamos acabado correteando por ahí. – contestó algo divertido. - "cuando se trata de correr detrás de alguien siempre corremos detrás de la misma persona." – le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Luna y eso le hizo enfadar. – Creo que si la persona de la que estás enamorado está cerca, podría pensar mal de ti, sobretodo si te ve incordiándome todo el tiempo. – dijo Kurogane muy serio, pero con una mirada triste haciendo que Fay se pusiese aun más nervioso. – Por eso creo que deberías controlarte un poco o incordiar a esa persona a la que quieres en vez de a mí. – declaró con toda la serenidad que pudo, a pesar de que le dolía el pecho al decir aquello.

- No. – dijo Fay volviendo a estar calmado. – y no hay discusión sobre eso, Kuro-pi es la única persona a la que puedo tratar así, aunque no te guste, no puedo hacer que ninguna otra persona se enfade tanto porque le cambie el nombre. – Kurogane no comprendió a que narices su corazón parecía aliviado ante las palabras de ese estúpido mago, porque el dolor había menguado. – Puede ser que siga con esto porque eres la única persona que, a veces, es capaz de ver a través de mí y me creo lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que nunca te enfades conmigo de verdad. – dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz aunque Kurogane no fue capaz de percibirla.

- ibneler… - dijo Hafiza con su cara inexpresiva señalándolos haciendo que las miradas de Shaoran y Luna se centrasen en él, Fay y Kurogane.

- ¿qué demonios significa eso? – preguntó Kurogane muy molesto por ser el centro de atención y más porque ese tipo había interrumpió su conversación con Fay.

- Ibneler… mmm… - pensó Luna estrujándose la cabeza con las manos intentando recordar ya que ella conocía aquel idioma llamado turco que era la lengua materna de Hafiza. – No lo recuerdo. – mintió nerviosa al recordar que significaba. – no nada, no hay manera de que me acuerde. – mintió con una risita floja muy nerviosa, delatando que sabía que significaba.

- Significa "maricones" – dijo Hafiza sin inmutarse haciendo que Luna se tapase la cara con una de sus manos, Shaoran desease no estar allí y Kurogane lo mirase como si fuese a matarlo. – El grandillón sería el cabeza hueca que no comprende las indirectas y el rubio el que se frustra cuando el cabeza hueca no… - Luna le tapó la boca al notar como Fay parecía medio muerto al haber sido descubierto y Kurogane se cabreaba hasta el punto de tener un tic nervioso en el parpado inferior de su ojo izquierdo.

- No deberías decir esas cosas, ¿vale Hafiza? – le aconsejó Luna notando como el Guardián parecía un poco más humano al reflejar sus ojos mientras ella le tapaba la boca. – Kurogane-sama te cortará la lengua si sigues diciendo cosas innecesarias. – le dijo destapando la boca del hombre que parecía mostrar un poco de confusión en su inexpresivo rostro. – Bien, deberíamos intentar salir de aquí, antes de que Ángel Naraka venga con todos los hombres del rey a por nosotros. – dijo Luna tomando una de las manos de Hafiza guiándolo con una medio sonrisa siguiendo a Shaoran hacia la biblioteca de Cesar. Mientras tanto Samuel ha conseguido llegar hasta el rey sin problemas y comprueba a contra reloj que veneno le ha dado Ángel a su majestad, pero tiene la sensación de él ha movido pieza y ahora es el turno de Ángel.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Buff, ha pasado de un simple Shonen ai a un yaoi sin lemmon (menuda mente enredadora y mal pensada que tengo Uu_u) espero que os guste la historia y os advierto que como he empezado el instituto voy a subir cada quince días un capitulo nuevo, y sobre lo que advertí intento que no se cumpla (lo de subir en mitad de la semana y luego que me perdais de vista durante un tiempo) **

**en fin os pido (suplico T-T con lagrimas en los ojos) que no seais tímidos y dejeis un R&R que así sabré que mis locuras no se pierden por internet sin ser leídas. (Buuuuuaaaa! no seais malos y comentad que sepa que estais ahí, que me gustan los comentarios aunque sean criticas, porque así se que estais ahí) **

**(chantaje emocional, jejeje) Mis locuras y yo nos vamos hasta el proximo capitulo de El viaje continua, las cronicas de Luna Scarlet.**

**Nos leemos, Lokaria Akire**


	4. Es peor el remedio que la enfermedad

Capitulo 4: "Es peor el remedio que la enfermedad"

Las situaciones favorables muchas veces se tuercen, los malos parecen buenos y viceversa; por eso Samuel había tenido tantos problemas con el rey aunque siempre por culpa de Ángel Naraka la mano derecha del monarca. Ahora por culpa de aquel tipo había tenido que elegir entre su vocación de medico, lo que implicaba salvar al rey al que horas antes había deseado matar o huir con Luna y dejarle todos los problemas a Cesar y a Duna una vez el se hubiese largado a otro lugar lejos de allí. Con mucho pesar había escogido la primera opción y ahora estaba agobiado comprobando los síntomas del veneno, lo cual le resultaba difícil porque estaban entremezclados con los síntomas de la rara enfermedad de su majestad.

Si tan solo ese estúpido hubiese dejado una muestra del veneno olvidada por aquí. – murmuró y notó que el rey balbuceaba algo con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿me habla? – preguntó y el hombre soltó un quejido de afirmación respirando con dificultad.

El vino… Ángel… el vino… - Samuel no comprendía porqué el rey le decía que Ángel había ido allí. – La copa… estúpido… el vino. – dijo el rey tosiendo al darse cuenta de que era con Samuel Rogers, el medico amigo de su estúpido hijo, con quien hablaba.

¡Pues claro! – dijo al fin cogiendo la copa de cristal y observando el vino a contra luz observó que su color no había cambiado a pesar de contener veneno, por lo que dedujo que era un veneno translucido o del mismo color que el vino (¬_¬ muy listo, le voy a dar un pin, tenía la cabeza en las nubes desde lo del beso con Luna U^_^), el olor del vino era más dulzón de lo que normalmente solían ser los vinos que tomaba su majestad el rey, tenía un ligero olor a vainilla y eso era muy extraño, por lo que descartó la gran mayoría de los venenos que tenía en mente, por ultimo cogió una cucharilla y comprobó que el veneno no era espeso y al ver sorprendido que si que parecía haber espesado un poco la bebida, supo que veneno era. – Maldito bastardo, ¿cómo habrá conseguido esto? – dijo sorprendido y enfadado observando la copa con recelo, hasta que el rey comenzó a toser hasta el punto de escupir sangre. – ¡Ah! – exclamó frustrado atendiendo al rey. - Esto pinta mal, odio que ese capullo me escuche cuando hablo, sobretodo cuando no debería hacerlo. – dijo enfadado dejando la copa sobre la mesita de noche del rey sentándose en una silla junto a la cama se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró frustrado. – Este veneno normalmente lo usan las hechiceras del monte Prohibido y solo mata zorros o lobos, no es dañino para el organismo de los humanos. – explicó al rey que no comprendía entonces porqué se sentía como si se fuese a morir en cualquier momento o porqué el medico seguía preocupado sentado junto a su cama. – El problema es que este veneno tiende a mutar con las enfermedades afectando a los pulmones y el sistema nervioso, destrozándolo en menos de dos horas; tiene antídoto, pero en sus condiciones no hay garantías de que funcione. – le explicó y el moribundo abrió los ojos aterrado, ¿de qué le servía haber buscado tanto tiempo una forma de alargar su vida si ahora iba a morir por un estúpido veneno para zorros? Le resultaba tan humillante, no había confiado en su propio hijo y había sido capaz de dejarse engañar por un pelota que lo había embaucado de forma que, ahora, a nadie le resultaría extraño que ese traidor reinase en vez de Cesar.

Rápido… llama a alguien… para… para… poder cederle… la corona… a Cesar… antes de… que sea… tarde. – dijo el monarca intentando enmendar alguno de sus errores. – Quiero… disculparme… por haberle… haberle… tratado como… a un preso… más que como… a mi hijo. – dijo tosiendo de manera alarmante, lo que hizo que algunos guardias entrasen a los aposentos del viejo monarca. - ¡Apresad a Ángel Naraka! – gritó a los soldados provocando un potente ataque de tos después de eso. – y traed a mi hijo ante mí. – no lo oyeron porque se habían marchado ya, pero Samuel si que lo escuchó.

No hagáis lo último. – recomendó Samuel al hombre con una mirada algo sombría. – Él está ayudándome a salvar lo que más quiero en el universo. – murmuró Samuel sin cambiar ni un poco su mirada y el rey observó al muchacho como si por primera vez en toda su vida estuviese orgulloso de su hijo y los amigos de este. – Estoy seguro, Cesar vendrá en cuanto Luna le diga que Ángel lo ha envenenado. – El rey abrió los ojos como platos y miró con miedo al joven que miraba a la nada con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cogiendo con una de sus temblorosas y enfermas manos el brazo de Samuel.

Ella… ella… está destinada… a destruir… todo… todo lo que… existe. – le dijo muy inquieto y nervioso. – No debes… acercarte… mucho… a ese… ese ser. – dijo muy preocupado agarrando con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Samuel, quien lo observaba enfadado y asustado. – Ten… cuidado… con "eso" y… la luna… teñida… de sangre. – Samuel pensó que aquel pobre hombre moribundo había comenzado a delirar por lo que le dio la razón como se hace con los niños pequeños que se emperran en que han visto un ser fantástico o que su amigo invisible es tan real como el mismo sol. – Si no me… crees… bastará… con que… no dejes… dejes… que… - se estaba ahogando al esforzarse tanto por hablar, ignorando por completo las ordenes de Samuel, quien le rogaba que se calmara. – la corrompa… el otro… ser como… ella y la… luna de… - se estaba ahogando por decir tonterías, por lo que Samuel lo calmó para que descansara con una mirada llena de decisión que hizo que el monarca parase de balbucear lo que a oídos de Sam sonaban como tonterías y cuentos chinos.

Tendré cuidado de no dejar que Kurai se le acerque. – dijo mientras el rey comenzaba a caer en un sueño del que no sabría si saldría. – Usted descanse hasta que Cesar venga a buscarlo. – el rey parecía calmado, aunque su temperatura seguía descendiendo y su respiración sonaba cada vez mas forzada. – Yo evitaré que Luna haga eso, ella es… demasiado buena como para destruir todo el universo. – dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que apareciese Cesar corriendo con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado, porque hubiese venido corriendo desde la otra punta del castillo. Pero los segundos y los minutos transcurrían sin descanso acercando al rey hacia su muerte y Cesar no llegaba.

Mientras tanto el grupo compuesto por Luna, Shaoran, Kurogane, Fay y el Guardián de la Memoria, Hafiza, tenían un leve forcejeo con los guardias que custodiaban la biblioteca de Cesar, quien se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a los dos jóvenes que habían apresado esa misma mañana los cazadores de magia. Corrió a abrazar a los forasteros amigos de los hermanos Rogers a modo de disculpa por no haber podido evitar que los apresaran. Tras una corta disculpa y una no tan corta explicación de lo que había ocurrido; el príncipe, Kurogane, Shaoran y Hafiza comenzaron a mover las estanterías más cercanas a la pared de la estancia que daba al exterior y al conducto de basuras, colocándolas bloqueando la puerta para que los guardias no pudiesen entrar tan fácilmente. Y mientras los "fuertes" hacían el trabajo pesado, Luna curaba a Fay con su poder de sanación un poco distraída pensando en lo emocionante y dramático que estaba resultando su segundo día como humana; una discusión entre Hafiza y Kurogane la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo percatarse de que Fay la miraba con una sonrisa cómplice algo picara.

¿Y bien? – preguntó el rubio muy bajito sin prestar atención a las gritos de Kuro-pi y las replicas de Hafiza con voz calmada e imperturbable. - ¿te has dado cuenta ya? – preguntó obteniendo toda la atención de la chica de pelo negro que le dedicó una mirada inocentemente confusa con esos ojos violetas y azules tan mágicos y enigmáticos que poseía.

¿Darme cuenta de qué? – confirmo las sospechas del rubio: esa chica era tan inocente y despistada como pensaba, a pesar de haber vivido durante milenios observando a los humanos. - ¡Debería haber hecho algo o he hecho algo que no debía!, si es así lo siento. – agachó la mirada nerviosa y se disculpó con sus blancas mejillas teñidas por un color carmín muy divertido para el rubio.

¡Estás tan mona cuando te pones nerviosa! – gritó eufórico el rubio abrazándola totalmente enternecido y emocionado. – Tan despistada y llena de inocencia. – dijo acariciando las mejillas enrojecidas de Luna sin percatarse de que Kuro-sama los observaba, con ojos dolidos, bastante inquieto por la cercanía del mago y la chica. – Deberías darte cuenta pronto o le harás sufrir. – dijo en el oído de la chica a quien sin saber porqué solo se le vino una cara a la mente, de los millones de humanos que recordaba, solo una cara apareció como por arte de magia en su cabeza al pronunciar Fay aquellas palabras. – Veo por tu cara de confusión, miedo y sorpresa que vas por buen camino. – dijo Fay como si fuese un experto, aunque, él mismo acababa de darse cuenta de ese sentimiento por su querido Oscuro-gane que parecía llevar allí casi desde el principio. Después de esos gestos tiernos completamente sinceros y naturales besó la frente de Luna recibiendo un capón de Kurogane en su preciosa cabeza rubia. – Eso duele, Kuro-bruto. – se quejó con una voz muy infantil sin poder evitar sonreír ante la efímera posibilidad de que Kurogane sintiese celos por sus gestos de cariño hacia Luna.

Si eres capaz de intentar encandilar a la chica en cuanto el medico idiota ese desaparece de tu vista, entonces puedes ayudarme a convencer a ese insoportable tipo de ojos raros de que tú y yo no somos nada. – dijo Kurogane muy serio agarrando del brazo a Fay con fuerza, intentando llevárselo de allí, porque en su mente no había lugar para que encajase aquel comportamiento del mago, ni mucho menos ese sentimiento extraño que le carcomía al verlo tan feliz cerca de otra persona que no fuese él. - ¡Ven! – le ordenó dando autentico miedo, pero Fay le dedicó una sonrisa completamente sincera cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules, porque la idea de que Kurogane lo apartase así de alguien se le antojaba un sueño, daba igual el miedo que diese la cara del moreno en aquellos momentos, para Fay esa expresión llena de celos era adorable.

¿Kuro-papi esta celosito de Luna? – preguntó Fay en su ensoñación particular sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta. – ¡Kuro-pon está celosito! – gritó extremadamente feliz (O.o Kurogane lo mata fijo, pobre Fay enamorado), lo cual hizo que Kurogane se lo llevase lejos de las miradas del resto del grupo que miraban con compasión a Fay, todos excepto Hafiza, que permanecía sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro murmurando aquella palabra con la que había encasillado a los dos viajeros.

Creí que tenías un poco de decencia, mago aprovechado. – dijo muy dolido y enfadado Kurogane lejos del alcance de la vista y los oídos del resto del grupo, detrás de unas de las grandes estanterías de la parte más alejada de la biblioteca. – Nunca creí que serías tan carroñero como para lanzarte sobre una chica que acaba de rechazar a otro hombre, por muy enamorado que estés de ella, por favor ten piedad por ese medico lento de entendederas. – le pidió tragándose todo su orgullo, no porque aquel medico le cayese tan bien como para ayudarle quitándole a la competencia de encima, sino porque no quería ver como Fay dejaba de ser ese idiota más bueno que el pan y cambiaba volviéndose peor que al principio del viaje… - No lo permitiré, no dejaré que cambie y menos… por alguien que no le conviene. – pensó en voz alta, con un susurro casi inteligible, haciendo que Fay se enfadase un poco y luego tuviese que intentar no reírse, lo cual, le resultó imposible.

¿Crees qué estoy enamorado de Luna? – preguntó entre risas haciendo enfadar hasta limites inimaginables al espadachín que lo miró enfadado y algo avergonzado creyendo que el mago lo tomaba por estúpido, mientras el rubio reía completamente feliz. – Eres tonto, Kuro-burro. – rió sin darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba Kurogane en ese momento, quería golpear a aquel mago idiota hasta dejarlo seco, pero el miedo de hacerle daño de verdad mantenía a raya sus instintos asesinos.

No me tomes el pelo… - dijo agarrando la barbilla de Fay con su mano derecha haciendo que este parase de reír y se sonrojara al cruzar su mirada feliz y despreocupada, con la mirada rojiza llena de celos, dolor y enfado de Kurogane. – No te había visto así de feliz antes… no te habías reído, ni habías sonreído con tanta sinceridad para mí, ni para nadie nunca y todo es… porque te has enamorado de ella. – dijo dolido y Fay abrió muchísimo los ojos, sorprendido de hasta que punto Kurogane era capaz de malinterpretar las cosas.

No es ella por quien estoy así de feliz… - confesó agachando la mirada al suelo intentando así que no lo derritieran los ardientes ojos rojos del pelinegro, pero solo el tacto de la mano del moreno apretando su barbilla hacía que su temperatura corporal ascendiese a máximos que nunca creyó posibles. – No es de Luna de quien estoy ena…

¡No mientas! – le interrumpió Kurogane muy dolido intentando que Fay lo volviese a mirar a los ojos. – No me mientas… - murmuró sin darse cuenta de que se estaba agachando hasta la altura del rubio y sus caras estaban demasiado cerca.

No te mentiría nunca, ya no podría y menos en algo así... – contestó Fay mirándolo desesperado al sentir demasiado cerca a su compañero. – Pero no puedo decirte quien… - dijo Fay perdiendo toda su felicidad que ahora se había convertido en nerviosismo, miedo y decepción. – Pero te prometo que no es Luna, a ella solo le tengo cariño por lo parecida que es a Fa… a mi hermano. – dijo muy triste y nostálgico agachando su mirada deprimida, haciéndose sentir culpable a Kurogane, que olvidó sus celos en cuanto vio la triste mirada de su compañero al recordar a su hermano gemelo y soltó su barbilla apretando su mano en un puño, deseando poder darse una paliza a sí mismo por ser tan metepatas.

¡oye! – le llamó la atención al mago, para que lo mirase a la cara. – Me da igual que o quien te halla hecho sonreír como antes, la culpa de que estés otra vez en este estado es mía, así que… haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a sonreír como hace un rato. – dijo Kurogane muy enfadado consigo mismo, con una mirada sincera aunque mantenía su expresión serena y fría. – Hasta te dejaría que me dieses un puñetazo como el que me diste en Nihon… o que me llames por esos estúpidos motes, pero no pongas esa expresión y menos por mi culpa. – dijo Kurogane manteniendo toda su seriedad y sacando toda la serenidad de la que era capaz, ya que no podía soportar ver al mago así y aunque le costaba admitir que fuese su culpa lo sabía perfectamente y lo admitió para demostrar algo… aunque ni él mismo supiese que era ese algo.

¿Por qué el simple hecho de que digas eso me hace creer que es verdad? – murmuró el mago un poco más feliz, pero Kurogane lo oyó y su mano actuó sola; la mano que instantes antes había apresado la barbilla de Fay con tanta fuerza que aun ahora seguía roja, esa misma mano, ahora acariciaba con torpeza y cariño una de las mejillas de Fay mientras este alzaba los ojos y se encontraba con la mirada más tierna y cariñosa que jamás habría esperado ver en los ojos rojos de Kurogane y menos dedicada enteramente para él, mientras el rostro del espadachín se acercaba poco a poco al suyo, sus ojos azules se iluminaban llenos de esperanza por aquel gesto, esperando con un leve sonrojo el tan deseado contacto entre sus labios.

Ibneler, valla par de pervertidos, hacer eso en una biblioteca. – oyeron de pronto a Hafiza desde detrás de la estantería y al girarse comprobaron que no estaba solo, es más, el resto de los que estaban en aquella biblioteca estaban junto a él mirando la escena con curiosidad. (¡Hafiza rompe momentos! _ jajajaja) Luna emocionada, Shaoran con una mezcla de emoción y miedo ante la mirada sanguinaria que ahora les dirigía Kurogane, Cesar con mucho interés y curiosidad, y por ultimo el inexpresivo Hafiza los miraba como si fuesen los tíos más raros del universo, pero para satisfacción de Luna en su mirada se podía ver un poco de diversión y su rostro sereno reflejaba un leve deje de ternura. – Cabeza hueca, bésalo o apártate, porque si sigue poniéndose rojo le explotará la cabeza. – dijo de pronto Hafiza terminando de romper el momento. Kurogane se giró y vio el rostro encendido de Fay, pensando en lo enfadado que debía estar el rubio por haber intentado besarlo; mientras tanto Fay ya no estaba en el reino de Esfera, su cuerpo tal vez sí, pero su mente se había paralizado por la sorpresa y la felicidad que le produjo ver a Kurogane acercándose de esa manera, con esa mirada, mientras acariciaba su mejilla... no, más bien se había paralizado cuando se había dado cuenta de que aquello era real y encima los estaban observando.

¡Fay! – gritó Luna al ver como el mago se intentaba apoyar contra la estantería sin calcular la distancia entre su espalda y esta, pero cuando parecía que el golpe en la cabeza iba a ser inevitable, sintió el brazo de Kurogane agarrándolo contra él. - ¡Gracias por salvarlo de nuevo! – gritó Luna extremadamente aliviada. - ¡Ah! Cesar, tu padre… - dijo recordando de pronto las palabras de Naraka. – Ángel Naraka lo ha envenenado y Samuel está con él ahora, intentando sanarlo… - no pudo terminar de decir aquello, porque Cesar había comenzado a correr hacia los aposentos de su padre, aunque salió por una pequeña portezuela secreta que había cerca de donde habían hablado Kurogane y Fay.

İyi bir oğul – murmuró Hafiza mirando ¿enternecido? en la dirección por donde se había ido el príncipe.

Definitivamente, Cesar es un buen hijo, tienes razón. – le dijo Luna mirando el rostro enternecido del hombre "sin sentimientos" – Lo que ha dicho significa "Un buen hijo" – respondió a la mirada curiosa de Shaoran y a la mirada acusadora de Kurogane que aun no había soltado al rubio de su abrazo. – Seguro que algún día, tú, tendrás también un hijo como él. – sentenció Luna haciendo que el Guardián apartase esa expresión tan humana de su rostro y volviese a su rostro inexpresivo. – Alguien ha de cuidarte, aunque no lo haga físicamente, puede cuidarte de otras maneras. – dijo la joven cogiendo entre sus manos la mano fuerte y grande de Hafiza, y dedicándole una sonrisa radiante, sincera e inocente le indicó que mirase a Kurogane y a Fay, quienes discutían porque Fay se estaba pasando con lo de los motes, mientras Shaoran intentaba que el moreno no matase al rubio que tenía una sonrisa radiante de felicidad mientras correteaba huyendo de su perseguidor, que a su vez era perseguido por Shaoran para intentar calmarlo. – Incluso ellos se tienen el uno al otro para protegerse mutuamente y montar estos… espectáculos ¬_¬, ¿no te gustaría algo así? – preguntó Luna muy bajito riéndose mentalmente de aquella escena tan típica entre el mago y el espadachín.

Sabéis que eso es casi imposible. – dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión siguiendo con la mirada al dúo que corrían incordiándose mutuamente, ahora que Shaoran se había cansado y estaba enfrascado en buscar algún libro interesante en aquella biblioteca. – El precio por mi libertad es muy alto, incluso si usted lo desease… - Luna sonrió ante la idea que aquel hombre le había dado y él al comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras clavó su mirada sin emociones en los ojos victoriosos de la joven. – No, no permitiré que pague ningún precio para que yo pueda tener una vida… - Luna le apretó la mano que aun conservaba apresada entre las suyas.

Lo que yo desee no es de tu elección. – dijo ella sabiendo perfectamente que primero iba a hacer la oferta y después dejaría que Watanuki o "la nueva imagen" de Yuko le concediesen su deseo, no quería exponerse a que le hiciesen pagar un precio excesivamente "llamativo" que pudiese hacer que sus amigos o Hafiza se preocupasen por ella, además se creía muy buena regateando a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho realmente (viva la ingenuidad y la confianza en uno mismo) – Pero tú tienes que poner un poquito de tu parte, ¿vale Hafiza? – preguntó al hombre que la observó como si quisiese quejarse. – Poniendo expresiones, como estás empezando a hacer o interactuando con el resto de personas, aunque sea para discutir como con Kurogane, haciendo eso te vuelves un poco más humano a los ojos del resto de la gente. – le dijo ella satisfecha por los rápidos progresos del joven de ojos como espejos.

Me… gustaría sentir emociones, porque aunque parezca que las siento, soy incapaz de hacerlo. – declaró tan expresivo como una patata, haciendo que Luna se preocupase por el retroceso en la actitud de Hafiza. – Hasta hace un rato no me hubiese importado seguir siendo como hasta ahora, pero al conocerla y al ver como se desenvuelve con estos humanos, he comenzado de alguna forma a intentar interactuar con ellos imitando un poco sus gestos, aunque… - Luna estaba sorprendida de que los gestos y los pequeños esbozos de humanidad que Hafiza había demostrado los hubiese copiado de ella y sus amigos. – aunque… ¡ahora deseo ser un humano completo! – alzó su voz sin darse cuenta y Luna sonrió satisfecha. – Siento haber gritado. – se disculpó el Guardián agachando la cabeza y la mirada.

No, no lo sientas. – dijo ella soltando su mano y acariciando su mejilla blanca como la nieve. – Estas cosas, desear algo hasta el punto de gritar sin motivo aparente, disculparse y agachar la mirada, pensar que una persona es "un buen hijo" por sus actos y sentir simpatía hacia esa persona… - Luna comenzó a enumerar los gestos que Hafiza había hecho para que ella estuviese segura de que merecía la pena que aquel hombre "tuviese un corazón" – Todas esas cosas, no las has copiado, las has sentido tú y has actuado siguiendo las sensaciones que esos sentimientos te producían. – le dijo haciendo que Hafiza la mirase esperanzado, lo cual hizo sonreír a Luna. – Serás un gran hombre porque tienes un gran corazón. – sentenció y las blancas mejillas de Hafiza se volvieron un poco más rosáceas, era casi imperceptible pero sus ojos transmitían vergüenza y no era capaz de hablar nada más que en susurros.

¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando te avergüenzas o te sientes cohibido? – preguntó sin ser capaz de mirar directamente a los ojos de Luna, quien sonreía completamente satisfecha. Hasta que Hafiza sintió como si le apuñalasen en el pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo. – Lo sabía… el precio por sentir… es demasiado alto. – dijo agarrando su costado con cara de dolor, aquel sentimiento era el único que sabía identificar sin problemas, porque hasta hacía unas horas era el único que creía poder sentir.

¡Oye! – dijo Kurogane, parando de correr detrás del mago, tan rudo como siempre aunque un poco preocupado por el tipo de ojos raros, como él lo llamaba, entonces Fay vio la mirada llena de decisión de Luna y se imaginó lo que haría en cuanto estuviesen a salvo y eso le hizo parar de correr también. – No te sobre esfuerces. – le regañó haciendo que Fay riera por lo bajo, Luna y Shaoran lo mirasen confusos y Hafiza alzase su mirada extrañado de que aquel hombre gruñón se preocupase por él, que solo lo había molestado y hecho discutir. Mientras Shaoran se acercaba a él y a Luna para ayudarlo a sentarse en uno de los bancos de la biblioteca; lo pensó detenidamente, Kurogane y Fay habían estado discutiendo las veces que él los había interrumpido y parecía que ese par se llevaban "demasiado" bien, eso le llevó a una pregunta. ¿Kurogane era masoquista o pretendía convertirlo en su amante como a ese rubio de sonrisa imborrable?

No eres mi tipo. – soltó de pronto mirando a Kurogane quien pareció confuso al principio; antes de comprender que ese sujeto creía que a él le gustaban los hombres, más concretamente el mago rubio y él, y eso lo hizo enfadar. De pronto Fay, Luna e incluso el siempre respetuoso Shaoran comenzaron a reír hasta el punto de llorar de la risa. – No me van los masoquistas y menos si son hombres. – dijo con ese tono inexpresivo tan propio suyo, lo que incrementó las carcajadas de Fay y Luna; mientras Shaoran se daba cuenta de la mirada asesina de Kurogane y de cómo apretaba sus puños mirando al Guardián de las Memorias como si fuese a despiezarlo.

¡Solo intentaba ser amable! – gritó Kurogane a aquel hombre, alzando su voz sobre las carcajadas de Luna y Fay. - ¡A mí tampoco me gustan los hombres! ¡Así que deja de decir eso! – Fay dejó de reír súbitamente y Luna paró también, como si Kurogane acabase de decir la cosa más fuera de lugar del mundo. - ¡Y yo no soy el masoquista, ese es el mago! – Fay permanecía en silencio con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras Kurogane se acercaba cabreado a Hafiza y Luna andaba hacia Kurogane.

¡Kuro-baka! – gritó Luna frente a él tan enfadada como cuando Kurogane bajó las escaleras esa misma mañana o cuando había dudado en besar a Fay para salvarlo, y esa actitud proveniente de Luna sorprendió a todos, menos a él, que sabía cual era el único motivo por el cual Luna se ponía así, Fay, ese pensamiento le hizo girarse para mirar al mago, que estaba algo apartado del resto y miraba el suelo escondiendo sus ojos con su largo flequillo rubio. – ¡Retira eso! – el espadachín la miró atónito y Fay alzó la mirada del suelo, intentando comprender que estaba haciendo Luna.

Tal vez me he pasado un poco con lo de que él es masoquista, pero… - Kurogane se sentía un poco intimidado por la mirada feroz de Luna y muy culpable por hacer que Fay volviese a perder esa sonrisa sincera que tanto le costaba poner en su rostro, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo dejar de hablar, lo que le calló fue la bofetada que Luna le arreó. (tiene la manita un poco larga cuando se enfada :P, en el capitulo anterior con Hafiza y en este con Kuro-pi, ¬_¬ aunque Kurogane se ha pasado un poco) - ¿a qué viene eso? – preguntó a Luna comprobando la cara de sorpresa que tenían todos, hasta Hafiza, pero ella volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Eso no era lo que debías retirar, idiota… - Fay abrió mucho los ojos, esa chica era capaz de contarle a Kurogane todo sin pensar en las consecuencias. – A Fay… a Fay le gusta…/s/ – Fay había corrido hacia ellos y le había tapado la boca justo antes de que aquella valiente idiota pronunciase la fatídica /s/ que le podía arruinar la vida.

Claro que me gustan muchas cosas: los dulces, las cositas monas como Mokona, los libros, molestar a Kuro-baka. – dijo el rubio intentando disimular con una risilla floja muy nerviosa. – Y otras muchas cosas, pero no deberías decirlas, aunque las sepas por mis recuerdos, ¿vale Luna? – ella notó la suplica en la mirada de Fay, se calmó y Fay dejó caer la mano que tapaba la boca de la joven.

¿Qué ibas a decir, Luna-sama? – preguntó Kurogane sorprendiendo a todos de que la tratase con tanto respeto y más después de que aquella muchachita lo hubiese humillado dándole una bofetada delante de sus compañeros. - ¿Era sobre la persona de quien está enamorado el mago idiota? – preguntó a Luna que miró a Fay como si esperase que este le dejase hablar ahora, pero eso era imposible, ya que Fay estaba en shock, ¿hasta donde pensaba llegar Kurogane para averiguar quien era esa persona de la que él estaba enamorado?

Sí, era sobre esa persona. – dijo ella clavando la mirada en el suelo, alarmando un poco a Fay que la abrazó contra él como intentando no quedarse solo frente a Kurogane después de que Luna hablase. – Pero, si Fay-niisan, aun no quiere que yo lo diga y quiere decírselo primero él mismo a esa persona especial… aunque me den ganas de golpear a esa persona por no darse cuenta de las indirectas que le manda no solo niisan sino yo también, aunque esa persona sea idiota, yo respetaré los deseos de niisan. – dijo lanzando las indirectas más directas que nadie podría lanzar, hasta el punto de que Shaoran y Hafiza parecieron comprender quien era "esa persona" sin embargo Kuro-baka no era capaz de hallarle el doble sentido a las frases de Luna. – Eso no quiere decir que cuando dañe a niisan no pueda golpearle, ¿verdad? – preguntó alzando la cabeza para mirar a Fay quien no sabía si reír o llorar porque Kurogane era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de a quien se refería Luna.

¡Por mí puedes golpear casi hasta la muerte a esa persona idiota, corta de horizontes que no sabe pillar las indirectas! – dijo Fay muy enfadado al ver la cara de confusión y molestia de Kurogane, y las expresiones de compasión de Shaoran y Hafiza. – O a lo mejor me encargo yo mismo de semejante imbécil. – dijo muy molesto descargando su frustración con la pared por la que pasaba el conducto de basuras para abrir un boquete y poder bajar hasta la calle.

¿Vosotros sabéis porqué se ha puesto así? – preguntó Kurogane a Luna, Hafiza y Shaoran; que asintieron con la típica gotita del anime. – No me digáis que también sabéis quien es "esa persona" – Shaoran asintió y Hafiza también.

Es demasiado obvio, además Luna ha dicho lo suficiente como para que hasta un mono con medio cerebro de mosquito se diese cuenta de quien hablaba. – respondió Hafiza sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, ni sus ojos, ni su cara. – Si no te has dado cuenta todavía es porque eres más cabeza hueca de lo que pensé. – sentenció Hafiza.

Eso no es verdad, no soy tan idiota. – se defendió Kurogane, pero Luna y Hafiza lo miraban con la misma mirada de ironía como si el inexpresivo muchacho la hubiese copiado de la chica. - ¿Lo soy? – cometió el error de preguntar y se sintió decepcionado y enfadado con las respuestas: Hafiza asintió una única vez con sequedad, Luna asintió enérgicamente hasta que le dolió el cuello y Shaoran evitó su mirada para no contestar a su pregunta con su mirada de compasión. - ¡No soy un idiota! Lo que pasa es que me gusta que me digan las cosas a la cara. – contestó haciendo que tanto Hafiza como Luna lo mirasen con la misma mirada maliciosa, parecía que los ojos de Hafiza reflejaban cada emoción de los de Luna. – No lo soy, ¡y punto! – sentenció muy enfadado dando por terminada la discusión justo cuando una gran explosión hizo un boquete en la pared dejando visible el conducto de la basura.

Samuel no tendrá problemas para salir por la puerta principal si le ha explicado al rey quien le ha envenenado. – dijo Fay para convencer a sus acompañantes de que se fueran ya. – Aunque siempre podemos mandar a Kuro-duro para que lo traiga a base de mamporrazos. – dijo Fay aun enfadado y frustrado con el espadachín. – No sabrías hacerlo de otro modo, ¿no Kuro-wan? – preguntó con una mirada que le heló la sangre al moreno. - ¿Nos vamos todos o lo mandamos a buscar a Samuel? – preguntó al resto que se sobresaltaron al notar que a ellos les sonreía como siempre. – Luna ¿tú que quieres hacer? – preguntó como si le estuviese preguntando a una niña de cinco años que no comprende muy bien lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero ella frunció el entrecejo, no por el tono o por el modo en que la trató al preguntar aquello, sino por la pregunta en sí.

No puedes descargar tu frustración con él, además no dejaré que me uses para decidir por ti cuando tú no quieras hacerlo. Si le pasase algo a Kurogane, la culpa recaería sobre quien lo mandó allí ¿no? muy listo, pero he vivido mucho tiempo como para no saber que estratagemas usan los niños para librarse de sus responsabilidades. – dijo Luna tirándole de la oreja a Fay arrastrándolo hasta que quedó cara a cara con Kurogane que la miraba confuso, aunque ni la mitad de confuso de lo que estaban Samuel y Hafiza. – Si os portáis como niños, os trataré como a niños. ¿queda claro? – preguntó tirándole también de una de sus orejas a Kurogane hasta el punto en que ambos hombres verdaderamente daban la impresión de ser un par de niños. – Además, Samuel no tendrá problemas porque Cesar ha ido junto a su padre y si Samuel no le ha explicado lo que ha pasado Cesar lo hará, por eso no pondré innecesariamente en peligro la vida de Kuro-pon. – sentenció antes de atraer la oreja de Fay hasta su cara para susurrarle un par de cosas. – Además, ¿qué harías si lo hiriesen porque ha ido a buscar a Samuel cuando no era necesario, tan solo porque te ha dado una rabieta? – Fay interpretó aquello como que Luna en el fondo estaba más preocupada por él que por Kurogane. Después de esas palabras soltó la oreja de Fay se acercó la de Kurogane a la cara también para susurrarle algo. – Y tú intenta no hacer que se enrábiate, que él no pudo tener infancia, es normal que a veces actúe como un niño. – le dijo amablemente al hombre de ojos rojos que miró los pies del rubio ya que tal como lo tenía agarrado Luna no podía alzar la vista y mirarlo a la cara. – Otra cosa, mide tus palabras, sobretodo si se trata de relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, porque a Fay le harán enrabietarse o puede que hasta lo hagas llorar. – le informó y Kurogane casi se puso bizco intentando ver la cara del rubio, preguntándose si tal vez… ¿tal vez podría ser que Fay estuviese enamorado de un hombre? – Sí, es la respuesta a tu pregunta. – respondió Luna aun entre susurros y Kurogane no pudo evitar pensar si tal vez había pensado en voz alta o si Luna le había leído la mente. – No te leo la mente, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber interpretar tus expresiones. – le aclaró la joven casi riéndose en su oreja y Kurogane se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Luna le estaba susurrando y se reía en su oído como Fay al salir de las mazmorras, no sentía como si su aliento le abrasase haciéndole cosquillas, con Luna más bien era como un calor constante y leves silbidos al impactar el aliento de la joven contra su oreja. – Vayámonos, Duna nos estará esperando. – dijo Luna mirándolos a todos como si en verdad estuviese totalmente tranquila y segura de que Sam saldría del castillo sin problemas.

Hafiza agarró la mano izquierda de Luna que sonrió y Fay su mano derecha mientras Shaoran la miraba preguntándose si de verdad ella estaba bien así y por ultimo Kurogane los adelantó a todos y se lanzó el primero por el conducto abrazándose a su espada como si su vida dependiera de ello, después de él saltó Shaoran que soltó un grito por la caída casi vertical del conducto; Fay tardó un poco en bajar ya que discutió con Hafiza sobre quien bajaría con Luna, pero finalmente perdió y al saltar gritó como Shaoran más por diversión que por la impresión de la caída. Cuando llegó el turno de Luna y Hafiza, el hombre la abrazó como si fuese un tesoro valiosísimo que no debía ser dañado y saltó al conducto, Luna se reía y gritaba emocionada por lo rápido que caían y finalmente aterrizaron sobre un montón de restos de comida y otras cosas malolientes que descansaban sobre una carreta en la parte trasera del castillo, fuera de la muralla pero del lado contrario a la casa de Samuel y Duna.

¿La competencia de mi hermanito? – preguntó Duna al ver como Hafiza abrazaba a Luna con todas sus fuerzas. – Es más sexy que mi hermano, pero creo que mi hermano tiene pinta de ser más apasionado. – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Luna que la miraba confusa. - ¡Sara! Ayuda al aprovechado. – llamó a una chica de pelo café, semblante tímido y nervioso, y unos grandes y expresivos ojos negros protegidos por unas gafas redondas bastante grandes (gafas de culo de vaso ^_^ pero no tan gruesas, _) Sara estaba con Shaoran y Fay completamente colorada con la mirada clavada en el suelo. – ¡Sara! Ven y ayuda a este aprovechado, no al rubio. – Luna sonrió con la gotita en su cabeza preguntándose que habría hecho Fay para que lo llamasen "aprovechado"

Lo siento. – dijo con una vocecilla muy dulce y suave, que a Luna le recordó quien era ella y que "ser" de otro mundo le recordaba, solo le sobraban las gafas ya que era casi idéntica físicamente. - ¿Necesitan que les cure alguna herida? – preguntó sin poder apartar su tímida mirada de los ojos cristalinos de Hafiza quien la observaba muy intrigado. Luna y Duna se miraron con complicidad, observando como esos dos eran incapaces de decir nada más, pero a su vez se mantenían la mirada. Sara expresaba todas sus emociones con una simple mirada, era un libro abierto para cualquiera aunque no la conociesen, mientras que Hafiza parecía incluso más inexpresivo a su lado, ella era una caja repleta de emociones y él una patata completamente inexpresivo.

Creo que le duele un poco la cabeza. – dijo Duna con una sonrisa maliciosa, sorprendiendo a Luna y obteniendo la atenta mirada inexpresiva de Hafiza. – Sí, justo aquí. – dijo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara. – Eso es por ponerte tan pegado a la chica de otro. – le dijo con una mirada triunfal al ver como de los labios extrañamente blanquecinos de ese sujeto brotaba sangre roja. – Vayamos a ver como va el pobre Kurogane con las reparaciones del carro con el que nos iremos. – le dijo con una sonrisa perversa a Luna. – Eso si Fay no está volviendo a acosarlo. – sonrió y Luna la miró con una sonrisita algo forzada. – si llego a saber que ese par quedarían fuera de mercado por mi culpa nunca hubiese abierto la boca. – fingió estar enfadada consigo misma, pero Luna sabía que en verdad estaba encantada por haber sido de utilidad. - ¿Qué se le va a hacer? El daño ya está hecho. – dijo mientras Luna caminaba sujetando con fuerza su mano hacia un carro con cuatro caballos que se hallaba un poco apartado del montón de basura acumulado junto a la muralla, ahora que Luna lo miraba el conducto de la basura estaba más inclinado de lo que parecía, porque en verdad paraba sobre un pequeño huerto de unos cinco metros de ancho desde la pared del castillo hasta la muralla, pasaba sobre la muralla acabando justo a un metro por fuera de ella, lo que significaba que en teoría su caída desde el final de la muralla hasta el suelo debía haber dolido bastante, pero los restos de basura se habían amontonado bastante, a parte del echo de que había caído sobre Hafiza.

No muy lejos de allí, dentro de las mazmorras del castillo Ángel Naraka huía de los guardias internándose cada vez más en los niveles subterráneos del castillo, maldiciendo a Kurai por sen tan poco precisa con sus informaciones, a Samuel Rogers por adelantarse a sus planes e incluso a sí mismo por no haber besado a Luna cuando pudo hacerlo dentro de la mazmorra. Dentro de los pasillos laberínticos del cuarto nivel bajo tierra de las mazmorras se encontraba lo que él y todos los ciudadanos de aquel reino más temían, pero estaba tan desesperado que en su huída había decidido encontrar aquello y usarlo para vengarse. Entonces una oscuridad total lo envolvió casi todo, lo único que se veía eran aquellas dos puertas de plata resplandeciente, llenas de sellos mágicos, candados encantados y miles de hechizos protectores; sobre el marco de la puerta un escudo de armas muy tétrico: una luna llena color rojo sangre, en el centro sobre esta una calavera plateada con dos ojos rojos como la sangre que brillaban como bombillas y en la frente un pentagrama invertido en color negro, cruzada de izquierda a derecha detrás de esta una guadaña de mango negro y filo color rojo escarlata, cruzada de derecha a izquierda una pluma de cuervo manchada con un par de gotas de sangre casi imperceptibles. Ángel Naraka se sacó una llave con ese mismo escudo, pero cuando estaba a un par de metros de la puerta oyó un crujido y una risa neurótica provenientes del escudo que había sobre la puerta.

¿Qué le trae hasta el infierno guardián Naraka? – preguntó la calavera riendo perversamente con una voz que taladraba los tímpanos y helaba la sangre. – Usted sabe los riesgos que conlleva usar el poder de la muerte que está sellado aquí. – dijo la calavera clavando sus ojos como bombillas rojas en los ojos de aquel hombre joven tan desesperado. – Su padre murió después de usar este poder, cada miembro de su familia que usó este poder murió condenando al siguiente a cargar con la maldición de que algún día serían unos asesinos despiadados, sin piedad ávidos de poder que harían cualquier cosa por…

Juré que sería rey, que recuperaría lo que es mío por derecho de nacimiento, la familia Naraka debería seguir siendo la que gobernase este estúpido reino, no esos estúpidos Aberline. – le dijo a la calavera con tono frío para que no notara sus dudas y su temor. – Además ya he usado parte de ese poder antes, yo no moriré. – dijo esta vez intentando calmarse a sí mismo para no salir huyendo.

Sí morirás, solo la muerte puede arrebatar vidas sin pagar un precio. – sentenció riendo mientras la mano temblorosa de Naraka metía la llave en la cerradura y todos los sellos, cadenas y candados caían al suelo. Los soldados oyeron aquel ruido, sabiendo de donde provenía y a quien buscaban lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir fue huir, no querían morir o sufrir un destino peor que la muerte a manos de aquel sádico. – Si sobrevives después de maldecir a alguien con tu poder solo significará que eres verdaderamente un ángel del infierno. – se burló la calavera jugando con el significado del nombre de aquel hombre joven que se adentró temeroso pero decidido en aquella habitación. – Pronto el pacto se romperá y podré descansar por el resto de la eternidad, sin que ningún Naraka pueda volver a interrumpir mis sueños. – dijo aquella calavera con una mirada llena de satisfacción y una risilla diabólica. – Y pensar que esto empezó por un maldito trozo de metal puntiagudo y un pedazo de tierra. (se refiere a la corona y al reino de Esfera) Estos humanos están locos, es mejor… - no pudo terminar de hablar consigo mismo ya que vio salir de la sala a una sombra negra que alzó su cabeza dejando ver simplemente una radiante y desquiciada sonrisa blanca y brillante y unos ojos rojos que brillaban como dos bombillas, desde dentro de la capucha negra de aquella capa negra. – Esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos Kodomo no Shi (significa algo así como "niño de la muerte")

Voy a maldecir a Samuel Rogers, él terminará matando a esa persona a la que tanto ama. – canturreó fundiéndose con la oscuridad de los pasillos para salir de allí.

Mientras esto sucedía en el cuarto del rey Cesar acababa de llegar y le pidió a Samuel que se quedase un poco junto a él y su padre que agonizaba. De repente el rey abrió los ojos con un leve reflejo rosa en sus orbes grises, agarró el brazo de su hijo con mucha fuerza y lo miró a la cara asustando y sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos.

El fin se acerca, el último Naraka ha abierto el sello para usar su poder como Kodomo no Shi y así cobrar su venganza. – dijo una voz mecánica desde el cuerpo del rey, que hizo que el medico y el príncipe lo observasen y atendiesen a sus palabras con miedo. – El hijo del ultimo con quien fue usada la maldición de los Naraka y el último Naraka se enfrentarán, si no llegan a enfrentarse la que recibirá la maldición será la chica de increíbles poderes. – declaró haciendo que Samuel abriese sus ojos de manera exagerada, recordando todas esas cosas que siempre había intentado borrar de su memoria, cosas que sabía que aquella a la que amaba seguramente habría visto en sus recuerdos. – La maldición del Kodomo no Shi chocará con su otra maldición y la activará haciendo que mate a todos los humanos que encuentre en su camino hasta encontrar al "alma dormida". – le advirtió directamente a Samuel quien agarró el cuerpo frágil del anciano rey por los hombros y lo miró queriendo saber que debía hacer para evitar aquello. El brillo rosa se extendió por las venas del viejo. – Mi presencia es capaz de eliminar el veneno del cuerpo de este hombre. – explicó a Cesar que miraba aterrado el brillo rosa de la corriente sanguínea de su padre, pero Samuel lo zarandeó hasta que fijó su mirada en los ojos desesperados del joven medico de aproximadamente veintiún años. – Corre hacia donde habíais quedado en encontraros con tu familia. – le dijo mientras se apagaba el brillo rosa de sus ojos. – Pero si la salvas hoy, acabaras matándola en un futuro por la maldición… en cuanto ella te diga que corresponde tus sentimientos con palabras, la mataras, aunque solo podrás matar a la primera persona a la que ames y te diga que te ama, el resto no activarán la maldición que te echará el Kodomo no Shi… - explicó desapareciendo casi por completo. – suerte… - dijo antes de desaparecer y dejar al rey confuso mientras el medico lo sujetaba por los hombros, su hijo lo miraba aterrado y él se sentía más alejado de la muerte.

¿qué ha sido eso? ¿magia? – preguntó Cesar a Samuel quien aun no reaccionaba, le acababan de decir que si salvaba hoy a Luna la acabaría matando si ella se llegaba a confesar. - ¡Samuel! – gritó Cesar y el medico reaccionó soltando al rey que miraba a su hijo feliz de seguir con vida, ante ese grito del príncipe un par de soldados entraron a la habitación y cerraron a cal y canto.

¡Señor! ¡Ha abierto esa puerta! – gritaron aterrados cogiendo sus armas antes de colocarse en posición de ataque para proteger la habitación. - ¡Naraka se ha transformado en Kodomo no Shi! ¡nos matará a todos! – gritaban aterrados, pero el rey no se asustó.

Escuchad, Naraka no matará a nadie que no sean mi hijo, este medico o la bruja… -Samuel volvía a estar evadido, pero Cesar fulminó a su querido padre con una mirada asesina, por llamar a su amiga con una palabra tan despectiva. Sin embargo el rey solo sonrió. – bruja no, a esa muchacha que capturó esta mañana. – informó a los dos soldados que miraron al medico como si fuera sacrificable. – Cesar, ahora que tengo testigos, te cedo la corona y todo lo que es mío, desde ahora eres el rey de Esfera. Este es tu principio como rey y mi fin como persona está cerca, así que he decírtelo como mínimo una vez… - dijo colocándole su corona sobre sus cabellos color arena mientras Cesar y los soldados lo miraban sorprendidos y Samuel seguía evadido luchando por la decisión de dejar que Luna matase a todos y viviese o salvarla y acabar muriendo por sus propias manos. – Te quiero, eres un muy buen hijo.

Gracias, padre. – dijo el príncipe con lágrimas en los ojos y los soldados también parecían emocionados por aquella escena. - ¡Samuel! ¿A dónde…? – intentó pararlo, pero el medico ya había decidido, salvaría a Luna aunque después de salvarla tuviese que quitarse su propia vida para no hacerle daño.

Ve con él… - dijo el padre de Cesar y el joven rey salió corriendo, dándoles la orden a los guardias de que cuidasen a su padre con su propia vida si era necesario. – Si nos atacan, huid. – dijo el hombre recostándose en la cama para descansar. – Yo estoy esperando a la muerte, vosotros aun tenéis toda la vida por delante. – declaró el que hasta hacía unos instantes había sido su rey.

Lejos de allí, en el lugar donde iba a parar toda la basura del castillo, Luna pensaba que cada vez tenía más ganas de hacer el trato con "la tienda de los deseos" para que Hafiza pudiese sentir y demostrar el amor que parecía profesar hacia Sara. ¿Qué más daba que sus heridas no pudiesen sanar con esa rapidez sobre humana? Ella quería ver una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro del Guardián de las memorias, quería que le devolviesen esos sentimientos que le habían arrebatado por su simple existencia, por su culpa, y encima con un fin tan triste y drástico como es causar el fin de todo lo existente. Shaoran había notado a la chica un poco ausente desde que había vuelto de donde Kurogane arreglaba el carro y había presenciado otro ataque de dolor de Hafiza, decidió acercarse ella y averiguar que le ocurría, ya que él la consideraba una buena persona y hasta su amiga, por el gran favor que le había hecho al conectar sus sueños con los de Sakura la noche anterior.

Luna – la llamó con cuidado de no asustarla, pero Luna estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni toda la delicadeza y el cuidado de Shaoran al llamarla evitaron que se asustara y cayera al suelo. - ¿estás bien? – preguntó el joven preocupado con un leve gesto de ternura en su rostro y ella rió por su torpeza, aparte de por lo divertido que le resultó haberse asustado de Shaoran. Pero paró de reír al recordar en que pensaba, sabía que ni los viajeros, ni los habitantes de ese mundo, que la consideraban su amiga le dejarían hacer lo que quería hacer.

Yo… solo estaba imaginando como serán mis viajes entre dimensiones. – mintió y Shaoran la observó con detenimiento, sabía perfectamente que mentía, pero no se atrevía a preguntar para confirmar sus sospechas. – No tendré tanta ayuda cuando viaje sola. – dijo mirando hacia la nada con una sonrisa y una mirada muy tristes.

¡No dijiste que viajarías con Samuel! – gritó Shaoran preocupado por la actitud de su amiga. – Además, aunque él no pudiese o no quisiese pagar el precio por viajar, nosotros… puedes viajar con nosotros. – le dijo cogiéndola de la mano, ella sonrió negando con la cabeza. – No era solo una sugerencia, queremos que viajes con nosotros, entre tú y yo, necesitamos compañía femenina, sobretodo yo, sino me volverán loco las tonterías de Kurogane-san y Fay-san. – dijo con cara suplicante y ojos preocupados. – Deberías venir, no, tienes que venir. – le ordenó intentando parecer amenazante y autoritario y eso hizo que Luna volviese a reír, aquel muchacho siempre preocupándose por todos.

Lo haré, lo haré. – dijo mirándolo enternecida y él suspiró aliviado. – Pero eso solo aumentará mi precio. – pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta alarmando a Shaoran.

¿Aumentar? – preguntó Shaoran muy preocupado y ella se tapó la boca con las manos. - ¿Qué otra cosa ibas a desear aparte de…? Fijó su mirada en Luna que miraba distraída hacia otro lado, siguió su mirada y descubrió que miraba a Hafiza y a Sara. – El precio… por sus sentimientos. – murmuró y Luna le tapó la boca llamando un poco la atención de todos. – Luna. – susurró en un tono que Luna no supo identificar.

¡A casa! – gritó Duna saliendo por patas de donde Kurogane había arreglado la carreta para llamar al resto y detrás de ella un poco más rezagado se acercó Kurogane. – Kurogane ya ha arreglado el transporte, así que vayámonos de este estercolero. ¡Ya! – ordenó mirando inconscientemente hacia la ventana de la biblioteca de Cesar que estaba unos cuantos metros a la derecha del conducto de basuras. – Debemos poner a salvo a Luna y a Fay antes de que… - No pudo ni terminar la frase, ya que una sombra cayó de la ventana junto con una lluvia de cristales, removió en aire y aterrizó en la muralla antes de divisar al grupo y moverse a una velocidad imposible de alcanzar por un humano hasta alcanzarlos.

No permitiré que os vayáis, no escapareis de mí. – dijo la sombra sacudiendo algunos cristales de su capa negra la cual no cubría de pies a cabeza, se dieron cuenta entonces de quien se trataba, era Ángel Naraka, aunque su voz sonaba un poco más aguda y desquiciada. – Si no puedo obtener tu poder torturaré a Rogers, y como no puedo reinar también por su maldita culpa… - su voz se volvía más aguda y estridente por momentos. – Haré lo que quiera con su preciosa hermanita. – declaró estallando en una risa neurótica y desquiciada, alzando la cabeza para dejar ver la luz roja que desprendían sus ojos.

No cuentes con ello, Naraka. – Dijo Duna intentando hacerse la valiente a pesar de temerse lo que pasaría después, pero Kurogane desenvainó su espada y Hafiza sacó su arma semi-invisible de su vaina, colocándose ambos rodeando a aquel sujeto, antes de atacar. - ¡Vosotros podéis! – animaban Duna y Mokona, mientras Sara y Fay miraban cada uno a su respectivo "héroe" sin querer ver aquella escena pero sin poder apartar la mirada, Sara con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho rezando por aquel Hombre de Blanco. - ¡Dadle una buena paliza! – gritaba emocionada Duna, pero Ángel había esquivado los ataques de tal forma que se había ido acercando a Luna y Shaoran. Un último salto lo dejó sobre ellos, en mitad de la caída sacó de solo Dios sabe donde una guadaña de mango negro y el filo rojo y brillante como sus ojos dispuesto a partir por la mitad a Shaoran, pero no contó con que este sacara su espada y parase su ataque con gran dificultad saliendo ambos disparados en direcciones opuestas. – Kodomo no Shi…

¡Shaoran! – gritaron todos los demás al ver como el muchacho caía sin sentido al suelo con algunos rasguños en la cara y heridas que sangraban en sus manos y brazos. Mokona se revolvía entre los brazos de Duna que se había quedado estática por el terror y los recuerdos, pálida como la nieve con sus ojos grises extremadamente abiertos por el miedo.

Otra vez… - murmuró aterrada sumida en sus recuerdos y Sara la abrazó contra ella para evitar que siguiese mirando aquella sombra asesina. – Nos dejará solos… otra vez. – murmuraba con esa expresión evadida y desencajada por el miedo. Fay que estaba con ellas se quedó atónito ante la reacción de la chica. – Matará y maldecirá a todo el que se interponga en su camino… Kodomo no Shi, el ángel del infierno, es el fin de todo. – balbuceaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas y Fay observó como con un simple movimiento lanzaba a Kurogane y a Hafiza contra la muralla hundiéndolos un poco en la muralla antes de que cayeran sin sentido al suelo sangrando Hafiza en un brazo y Kurogane en la cabeza.

Te maldeciré. – dijo preparando su guadaña para atacar a Luna, que salió corriendo esquivando todos los ataques, los cuales, cada vez se acercaban más a su objetivo. – Serás una asesina muy poderosa, a pesar de que no lo parezcas. – dijo acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que ella viera su siniestra sonrisa blanca y sus ojos rojos a tiempo de esquivar aquel último ataque, pero al tocar el suelo después de saltar con todas sus fuerzas apoyó mal su pie derecho y cayó.

¡Luna! – gritaron desesperados Fay y una voz que provenía de la ventana rota de la biblioteca, Samuel había llegado hasta allí y había visto caer a Luna al suelo, ella al oír la voz de Samuel se puso de pie pero le era imposible moverse. - ¡Huye! – pidió Fay ya que Samuel ya no estaba allí, pero Luna se había quedado paralizada por el dolor de su pie y el miedo, Fay intentó usar su magia pero la guadaña la repelió lanzándolos a él, a las dos chicas que quedaban en pie y a Mokona (no hay que olvidar nunca a nuestro lindo Majuu parlante ^_^) al suelo.

Yo te condeno– dijo corriendo hacia Luna que ni siquiera era capaz de crear una barrera, el dolor estaba disminuyendo por su habilidad para auto regenerarse, pero el miedo había aumentado, aquel hombre había derribado a todos sus amigos y solo quedaba ella, la mataría o tal vez la convertiría en una asesina, y no era capaz de hacer nada como cuando no tenía cuerpo y era una mera espectadora, no podía hacer nada era una inútil. – Sé una asesina, te condeno como el Kodomo no Shi - gritó casi frente a ella, Luna sintió como algo la empujaba contra el suelo antes de que un líquido rojo, espeso y calido la salpicase y perdiese la conciencia por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

¡Samuel! – gritó Duna levantándose al ver como la guadaña se clavaba en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. - ¡No! – gritó desesperada corriendo hacia él.

Detente. – pidió el joven con un hilillo de sangre cayendo de sus labios aun atravesado por el arma. – No voy a morir aun, él morirá ahora. – dijo al notar como Ángel sacaba de su cuerpo el arma, cayendo Samuel de rodillas junto a Luna y Naraka comenzó a desangrarse. Parecía imposible, pero estaba pasando, Naraka tenía una herida donde se suponía que había herido a Samuel y este no parecía que estuviese herido, excepto por la sangre que había salido de su boca, por la sangre que había salpicado a Luna al atravesarlo la guadaña o lo agotado que estaba. – Él me ha maldecido, pero el precio de esa maldición era su vida. – explicó mirando a Luna aliviado, había llegado a tiempo, Luna no haría daño a nadie aunque eso significase que ella nunca pudiese decirle con palabras que lo amaba si llegaba a hacerlo aunque él creía que ya lo hacía pero no se había dado cuenta.

Cuando ella te diga que te ama… - comenzó a toser sangre cayendo de espaldas en su propio charco de sangre. – la matarás. – la capucha había caído y se pudo ver el rostro ensangrentado de Naraka sonriendo antes de dejar de respirar.

Déjame sellar esa maldición. – pidió Fay preocupado por el futuro de aquellos chicos y su amor, mientras ayudaba a Samuel a levantarse y miraba a Kurogane que seguía sin sentido. – Hazlo por Luna y por vuestro amor. – suplicó y Sam le alborotó su pelo rubio a modo de afirmación. Fay lo ayudó a quitarse la parte de superior de su ropa destrozada por el ataque del Kodomo no Shi, posó sus frías manos en la marca roja brillante, como los ojos de Naraka antes de morir. Tras unos silbidos y unas palabras ininteligibles en la espalda de Sam se dibujó un tatuaje de color azul celeste sobre la marca rojo escarlata.

Samuel… hermano. – se abrazó Duna a su hermano echándole su capa por encima antes de llorar sobre su pecho. – Idiota… Imbécil… - lo insultaba entre sollozos abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. – Si te llegas a… morir. – Decía desesperada sin querer separarse de él. Mientras la escena de extraño amor fraternal tenía lugar; Fay y Sara habían aprovechado para ir a comprobar que Shaoran estaba vivo y no muy herido lo despertaron curaron sus heridas y al comprobar que realmente estaba bien como para estar por su cuenta, se fueron corriendo para examinar a Kurogane y a Hafiza respectivamente (tienen claras sus prioridades ^_^U) quedándose junto a estos hasta que despertasen, atendiendo sus heridas. – Te juro… que te traería… de vuelta de la muerte… para matarte. – Samuel rió y ella lo golpeó.

¡Duna! – gritó alguien muy aliviado desde la ventana rota, por la que había saltado Naraka y por la cual, Sam había divisado a sus amigos antes de correr y saltar por el conducto de basuras para salvar a Luna. - ¡Chicos! – gritó viendo el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el resto. - ¿estáis bien? – fue la pregunta estúpida que siempre se hacer a pesar de que ves que están completamente magullados y algunos aun estaban inconscientes. – Esperadme, que ahora bajo a ayudar. – les dijo y se fue directo hacia el conducto de basuras.

Rey idiota. – murmuró Sam con una sonrisita al oír gritar al chico mientras bajaba por el conducto y Duna lo miró confusa. – Su padre aun no está muerto, pero le ha dejado la corona porque aun así no le quedan más de tres días de vida. – no quiso explicar como lo había salvado a lo que su hermana lo miró implorando que no la excluyera de sus preocupaciones. – Lo salvé sin riesgos, es solo que aun no me lo creo. – dijo sonriendo tapándose con la capa porque tenía un poco de frío, Naraka no lo había matado y gracias a Fay parecía que él tampoco iba a matar a Luna, pero al final iba a cogerse un resfriado por culpa de aquel tipo tan malvado. - Soy el mejor medico del universo, he salvado unas cuantas vidas hoy. – dijo orgulloso dándose cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Pero Duna no le prestaba atención ya que había salido corriendo hacia Cesar en cuanto este pisó tierra, o mejor dicho, en cuanto este cayó sobre la montaña de basura.

¿estás herida? – preguntó el rey con la corona ladeada sentado sobre un montón de basura. – Empiezo bien mi reinado. – dijo dándose cuenta de los ojos llorosos de Duna para hacerla reír. – No le cuentes esto a nadie. – le pidió y ella se lanzó contra él abrazándolo y haciendo que su corona casi acabase entre la basura. – Duna ¿qué…? – intentó preguntar, pero la chica lo besó haciendo que se pusiera muy rojo y sin más se dejó llevar correspondiendo aquel beso. Ella se le había adelantado, Cesar pensaba besarla y declárale su amor en cuanto no estuviese tirado sobre basura, pero Duna no podía esperar más quería besarlo una vez antes de que él pudiera decir nada sobre ninguna tipeja con la que se casaría para que fuese la reina. – Te amo… - dijo cuando se separaron sorprendiendo y emocionando a Duna que volvió a besarlo, cuando se separaron esta vez ella se negaba a apartarse ni un centímetro más de él. – Por favor, déjame levantarme, no quiero quedarme con el mote de rey de la basura. – le imploró haciéndola reír, pero en cuanto ambos estuvieron en pie algo alejados del montón de basura Duna le limpió las ropas a Cesar de posibles restos de basura y le colocó la corona, pero él aprovechó ese momento en el que ella estaba frente a él comprobando que la corona estuviese bien colocada para besarla, quería devorar aquellos dulces labios después de todo ella le había dado a entender que solo él era su dueño.

Vas a hacer que mi hermano te haga comerte la corona, si seguimos así. – dijo Duna casi sin aire con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Qué más da? Él tiene asuntos más importantes en estos momentos. – dijo divertida con una gran sonrisa enredando sus dedos en el pelo color arena del chico mientras miraban a Sam que estaba de rodillas y se había colocado la cabeza de Luna sobre sus muslos mientras le acariciaba la cara y le limpiaba las salpicaduras de su sangre

¿Por qué no despierta, Puu? – preguntó Mokona saltando sobre la cabeza de Sam que se preguntaba lo mismo. – Kuro-sama y Hafiza el blanquito ya están despiertos y discutiendo, Puu. – informó a Sam que sonrió aliviado a pesar de que aquellos dos no eran los primeros en su lista de aliados o amigos, se sentía aliviado de que estuviesen bien. – Shaoran-kun. – llamó al chico saltando a sus brazos, mientras este apoyaba su mano libre en uno de los hombros de Sam.

Sé lo duro que es… saber que haces daño a la persona que amas. – declaró el ojos de miel, recibiendo como respuesta una de las manos de Sam sobre la suya como agradecimiento. – No te lamentes por lo que no ha ocurrido, ni por lo que podría haber ocurrido. – le dijo antes de que Sam volviese a bajar su mano hacia Luna para comprobar su temperatura y su pulso, todo normal, entonces… ¿por qué no abría sus preciosos ojos azules y violetas? – Me recuerdas a alguien que forma parte de mí cuando la persona a la que amaba un día de pronto se desmayó y no era capaz de despertar. – Le contó a Sam como si él fuese el mayor de ellos dos.

¿Cómo despertó esa persona? ¿Qué hicisteis para que despertara? – preguntó alzando la mirada encontrándose con algo que le parecía casi imposible, a Shaoran mirando hacia ninguna parte con una expresión algo sombría que lo hacía parecer mucho más adulto de lo que era. – Quita esa expresión, me haces sentir estúpido, pareces más adulto que yo. – dijo agachando la mirada devolviendo a Shaoran a la realidad con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios, mientras Sam acariciaba el pelo de Luna.

Si nota que estas con ella, pronto despertará, Puu. – dijo Mokona intentando romper el silencio que se había formado entre aquellos dos. – con Kuro-pon y Hafiza el lechoso a funcionado, Puu. – ambos chicos rieron ante la idea de Mokona y el sonido de la risa de Sam pareció despertar a Luna. – Te lo dije, Puu. – dijo de manera triunfal la pequeña cosita blanca antes de que Shaoran se la llevase con la excusa de ir a ver como estaban Kurogane y Fay.

Samuel… - dijo ella alzando su mano hasta la mejilla del chico. – Esa guadaña… te atravesó. – dijo con la mirada triste sin poder dejar de acariciar la cara del chico. – Entonces… ¿estamos muertos? – preguntó, pero era imposible ya que le habían dicho que cuando muriese volvería sola a "aquel lugar" – No se como ni porque estas vivo, pero me siento tan feliz. – declaró aliviada dejando escapar un par de lágrimas y Sam se inclinó sobre ella besando su frente.

Hay una norma que quiero que cumplas, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo aun inclinado sobre ella completamente serio. – No quiero que me digas nunca: te quiero o te amo o me gustas, ni ninguna otra declaración de amor. – ella no supo porqué pero eso le dolió, ¿acaso Sam no la quería ya como su amiga por haberse caído y porque por su culpa Naraka lo había herido? Sam notó la mirada triste de Luna y la besó en la mejilla lo mas cerca de los labios que pudo. – Si alguna vez tienes ganas de decir esas palabras, no lo hagas, tan solo bésame y abrázame, ¿lo entiendes? – preguntó a Luna aun muy serio y ella asintió. Sam se dispuso a volver a estirar su espalda, pero Luna alzó sus brazos y lo abrazó besando su nariz.

Pero tú tienes que entender siempre lo que quiero decir cuando te bese. – dijo ella sin querer soltarlo haciendo que él se sonrojara y por consiguiente ella también. – Estos besos significaran todo lo que no me dejas decirte. – declaró con una sonrisa triste soltando su abrazo, pero Sam no se puso recto al contrario volvió a agacharse para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Cuanto más cerca de la boca besa una persona a otra, más lo quiere. – dijo Duna apareciendo abrazada al cuello de Cesar. – Siempre decías eso, ¿no hermanito? – preguntó la joven haciendo que su hermano se quedase tan pegado a Luna como pudo para que ni Cesar, ni su hermana y mucho menos Luna viesen su sonrojo. - ¡Kurogane! Sigues vivo. – declaró la chica haciendo que Sam se sentase bien ya sin miedo al sonrojo ya que al escuchar nombrar a Kurogane se le había pasado, pero al levantarse vio que Luna estaba muy colorada.

¿Eso es lo que sientes? – preguntó la chica evitando preguntar directamente si la amaba o la quería, ya que aun no sabía como se sentía al amar a alguien o al ser amado. – Es mucho… - dijo muy colorada haciendo enrojecer un poco al chico antes de que ambos rieran.

Una llamada de la tienda, Puu. – proclamó Mokona mostrando la imagen de Watanuki proyectada en mitad de la nada. – Hola Watanuki. – lo saludó y él los observó para parar su mirada en Luna.

Tenéis varios deseos, contadme cuales son y yo os diré si puedo realizarlos. – dijo sin apartar su mirada bicolor de los ojos bicolores, pero de distinta forma, de Luna. – Hablad. – ordenó y Luna sonrió desconcertándolo un poco a pesar de que no se había sentido desconcertado o intranquilo con un cliente desde hacía tiempo.

Veo que aun no ha vuelto Yuko. – dijo Luna un poco apenada, haciendo que aquel chico la mirase un poco asustado y confuso. – Tranquilo, tu espera terminará pronto. – le dijo muy segura de sus palabras tranquilizando al joven que no entendía que le ocurría. – Volvamos a los negocios. – dijo con mucha energía a pesar de seguir tumbada con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Samuel. – Te propongo un trato, mi poder de auto regeneración a cambio de que rompas el hechizo que impide que Hafiza tenga sentimientos. – dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos a Shaoran, Hafiza y Fay. - ¿Aceptas? Solo tienes que romperlo el puede aprender solo a sentir, además como parte del pago puedes hacer que él tenga que proteger a Cesar y permanecer siempre junto a Sara para que aprenda a sentir. – le propuso y Watanuki la miró con altanería.

No suelo dejar que la gente me proponga los precios que quieren pagar por sus deseos. – dijo alzando una ceja haciendo sonreír a Luna. - ¿porqué deberías ser tú una excepción? – preguntó y Luna sonrió aun más iba a usar "eso" que hacía que nadie pudiese odiarla.

Concéntrate en la presencia de esa persona a la que tanto amas y extrañas, luego concéntrate en mí. – le ordenó y él cerró los ojos y obedeció, para abrirlos como si fuesen dos platos. – ¿Lo sientes verdad? Yo no soy esa persona, hablo más entre otras muchas diferencias obvias (¿de quien podrá estar hablando Luna? jijiji ^-^), pero sé exactamente cada recuerdo y sentimiento que tuvo en vida. – le informó dejándolo un poco más tranquilo aunque muy interesado en la noticia. – Si prefieres una copia de los recuerdos de esa persona te los ofrezco también como precio. – dijo Luna con una sonrisita picarona, el chico se sonrojó un poco y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. – Parece que vuelvas a tener diecisiete años, te ves muy enérgico al hablar de esa persona. – declaró riéndose recibiendo la mirada asesina de Watanuki y notando que nadie más sabía de quien hablaban, seguramente se hiciesen una idea equivocada, pero es que no conocían los recuerdos y el pasado de Kimihiro Watanuki tan bien como ella.

Acepto tu primera oferta. – declaró el de ojos bicolores deseando acabar con esa charla cuanto antes, ya que de verdad se estaba sintiendo raro al hablar con aquel ser. – Los otros deseos. – inquirió apurado y ella miró a Sam que le indicó que volviese a ser ella la que desease.

Samuel y yo deseamos viajar con Shaoran, Fay, Kurogane y Mokona entre mundos y dimensiones, para poder cumplir el pago que me impusieron por mi cuerpo. – deseó Luna ahorrándole la molestia de Hablar a Sam ya que su deseo era el mismo, Watanuki esperó un nuevo regateo, sin embargo esta vez no hubo ningún regateo.

El precio será en tu caso ayudar a Mokona transportándoos alguna vez, Mokona se encargará de organizar los turnos y eso. – dijo medio aburrido sorprendiendo a Luna por un precio tan bajo a su parecer. – Y tú, Samuel Rogers, deberás entregarme ese tatuaje azul que llevas en la espalda. – Fay y Sam lo miraron implorando que pidiese cualquier otra cosa. – Ya has tomado medidas a parte de ese tatuaje para que el destino no se vuelva tan trágico como el Kodomo no Shi quería, no veo inconvenientes en pedírtelo como precio. – Sam miró a Luna que no comprendía porque ambos precios eran tan bajos, ¿y desde cuando tenía Samuel un tatuaje azul en su espalda?, después dirigió su mirada hacia Fay y este le dio a entender que hiciese lo que creyese conveniente.

Está bien, cóbrate los pagos. – dijo Samuel sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara aunque se sentía aterrado, aunque quería regatear como Luna, no hizo nada aparte de aceptar el precio, no quería tener que responder a preguntas innecesarias.

El tatuaje azul atravesó la capa y se quedó flotando en el aire sobre Samuel, que ciertamente no se sentía distinto, después Watanuki mandó una especie de botellita de perfume hecha de un cristal morado muy fino para que Luna le entregase su habilidad. Luna posó sus labios en un lado de la boquilla de la pequeña botellita y sopló emitiendo un sonido muy dulce, mientras sin saber como ni con qué la botellita se estaba llenando, cuando el sonido dejó de escucharse aunque Luna soplase indicó que ya no había nada más que entregarle a Watanuki, cerró la botellita que estaba casi llena y Mokona se tragó ambos precios. Watanuki estaba a punto de irse, cuando alguien lo llamó.

¡Oye! – dijo Luna de la manera más basta y poco femenina que pudo, haciendo que Watanuki se girase un poco molesto pero feliz de escuchar aquella forma de que lo llamasen después de tanto tiempo. – Los sentimientos de esa persona por ti eran correspondidos. – le dijo Luna arrancándole un par de lágrimas y una sonrisa a Watanuki. – Espero haberte sido de ayuda y ya sabes la próxima vez te puedo pagar con sus recuerdos. – le guiñó un ojo y él negó con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas con rapidez, al ver que miraba hacia ella evadido seguramente pensando en si aceptar los regateos de esa "chica" o no, Luna decidió sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. - ¡oye! ¡tú, oye! – dijo otra vez tan ruda como le permitía su condición de chica.

No soy un animal, no me vuelvas a llamar así. – dijo intentando no reír y mucho menos volver a derramar lágrimas. – Empiezas hoy con lo de transportaros, por pasarte de lista. – le dijo con un intento de sonrisa maliciosa que ella le devolvió. – Cuidaos. – les pidió antes de cortar la conexión. – sinceramente, deseo que su destino no vaya hacia el futuro que auguran todos, yo confío en esa chica. – comentó medio distraído mirando hacia el cielo en el que había una preciosa luna menguante en forma de C – Tenemos otro cliente, – declaró frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. – uno bastante problemático. – añadió dirigiéndose hacia el sillón donde Yuko lo recibió la primera vez que estuvo en la tienda.

Por otro lado en el reino de Esfera las despedidas se suceden, las lágrimas, los abrazos y los besos, todo teñido con un tinte un poco triste que gritaba "Adiós" Luna y el resto tenían todo preparado, cuando algo les llamó la atención Hafiza sonreía abrazando a Sara con los ojos un poco vidriosos por tener que despedirse de esa persona que había pagado un precio por cumplir su más anhelado deseo. Eso hizo sonreír a Luna y a los demás que se despidieron con la mano mientras unas luces plateadas los cubrían y bajo sus pies aparecía un símbolo mágico lleno de otros símbolos, incluyendo el que aparecía cuando viajaban con Mokona, pero había miles más, formando un círculo con una gran Luna menguante en medio. Los viajeros ínter dimensionales no estaban sorprendidos tan solo se sentían felices de tener nuevos compañeros de viaje.

**Soy Mokona en el siguiente mundo, caemos separados en tres parejas. ¿Kurogane puede ser lindo con Fay? ¿Hay dos Kuro-duros y dos Fay, pero son versiones más pequeñas y lindas de ellos? ¿Qué secretos encierran las gentes del Reino Boscoso y su castillo escondido en el inmenso y espeso bosque?**

**En el próximo capitulo de "El viaje continúa, las crónicas de Luna Scarlet"**

**¿Por qué lloras príncipe Fay? Mokona Modoki, Modoki Doki**

**Notas de la autora:**

**No suplicaré R&R solo espero que os guste la historia a quien la lea y deciros que va a ser un poquito (miento bastante) larga saldrán muchas cosas y parejitas e incluso puede que salgan ciertos pares de gemelos que tan lokita me tienen (Voy a acabar desangrándome por la nariz si sigo con la idea que tengo en mente, pero meda igual ^_^) seré feliz si solo una persona lo lee por muy ida de olla (un poco yaoi pervertida ¬_¬) que sea y recordaros que subiré el próximo capitulo en quince días.**

**P.D: (por si acaso me muero por no ponerlo) Tsubasa reservoir no me pertenece pertenece a Clamp, si tsubasa me perteneciese iba yo a dejar que le arrancasen un ojo a Fay o que Kurogane se arrancara un brazo (es posible que sí pero seguro que hubiese echo algo estúpido y sin sentido que no quedaría ni la mitad de bien)No soy digna de que nadie piense que ningún personaje de Clamp me pertenece entre otras cosas porque si así fuese iría muy mal el mundo.**

**Nos leemos, Lokaria Akire.**


End file.
